Nico's Angels
by Nico Di Angelo123
Summary: AU-When a bored Hecate decides to have fun she eyes a certain shadowy figure training in the Underworld, acting on her desires she gives Nico an eventful encounter and leaves him with 'the charm effect'. He now possesses the ability to magically excite pheromones in any of his female peers, landing to more 'encounters', now he wittingly forms a harem. Nicoxvarious girls.
1. Chapter 1

**Nico's Angels**

**Chapter 1: Hecate's bored**

Sitting on her chair, bored out of her mind, was a petite girl with long silver hair, wearing a dark purple nightgown that matched her lipstick and mascara colour, she was indeed beautiful in appearance but held a rather cold complexion on her face. As cold as she was coldhearted, this girl appeared to be in her teenage years, eighteen, though she held much wisdom about magical forces and the nature exotic mysticism.

Her name was commonly known all over Olympus, someone to be feared, the betrayer: Hecate.

"I'm sooo bored." She muttered bitterly as she sat on her high class chair looking at her orb, randomly watching scenes of real live people going about their daily business like it was a TV.

Brushing her long, elegant hair with a comb she continued switching the orb's viewing channels to something else, like channel surfing, until she stopped at one viewing spot in particular. She didn't know why she did, but something caught her attention, and she got off her chair to take a closer look at it.

Within the orb there was a live projection of one teenage boy she has come across several times in the Underworld.

"Nico Di Angelo, huh." She said, flicking her fingers to increase the zoom on the globe, he was practicing sword combat in the arena in the Underworld, wearing only a black shirt and jeans. His silver skull ring on his right hand and his usual scowl marring his handsome face.

"Hmmm, he's not too bad looking, too bad I've got to have my revenge and kill him somewhere down the line." She muttered to herself as she thought about his involvement in the Titan War five years ago, "Still." She muttered as she looked back to one of her magical rock golems standing idly in the back of the room. "What do you think? Assuming you can think anyway?"

The rock grunt simply grumbled incoherently, not understanding her question, it was only made to follow commands like any rock golem.

"Hmm, you're right. He's all alone, no annoying God of the Underworld or dim witted son of Poseidon to help him, I could take him out." She said, as if the golem's response was an actual answer. She looked at the orb again and noticed Nico sweating as he prepared another round of sword play against the ghost of Achilles.

'I don't like him enough to respect him, but I couldn't care less about killing him, his cousin on the other hand, grrr' She thought, getting a little heated up thinking about the son of Poseidon who stopped the Titan Lord's victory. How long has it been since she last heard his name on Olympus? How long has it been since she decided to be a 'super villain'? She was one of the most powerful Goddesses on Olympus. What does she have to show for it; nothing.

"Hmm," she murmured as she looked at the orb and noticed Nico taking his shirt off in a sweat as he continued to block and attack the ghost of Achilles. "I may be crazy for even thinking this, but maybe it's time I have some fun, not as a 'Super villain," she said, using air quotes. "I'll just be a girl simply looking for a 'fun night'." She said to herself as she glowed bright violet and changed her night wear into her usual sorceress attire via magic.

"Mind the place while I'm gone." She said to the golems, but after a second she sighed. "Oh who am I kidding, you have nothing better to do." She said to her golem bodyguards as she opened a portal and disappeared, leaving two clueless rock monsters behind.

Line break

Panting and slumped over, Nico was sweating and tired from today's workout, truth be told he didn't think he needed to train with every damn warrior in Elysium, but his father had insisted, he needed to be strong to be the Underworld's Prince _and_ Champion.

'Easy for him to say, he's a freaking God, man I'm beat.' Nico thought as he sat down on the mat he had been using for his exercise, push-ups and sit-ups, before he moved on to sword fighting.

No one was in the arena except for himself, Achilles went back to Elysium, his father was up on Olympus and Persephone was in her garden, on the other side of the palace.

Getting up and walking to the bench to put on his extra shirt and aviators jacket once again, as he was about to head out, but someone unexpected spoke up from behind him.

"Going somewhere, hero boy?"

Nico turned around and, to his utter surprise, he saw Hecate standing right in front of him.

He instantly went to alert mode and reached for his sword, but she was already two steps ahead of him. Before he even noticed, a violet energy chain came from her right hand and wrapped itself around his right wrist and pulled it back. The same thing was done to the other hand and as it was brought behind him it tied together, both wrists in a pair of energy handcuffs.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" He shouted lightly as he strained to break free of the cuffs.

"Cool your jets, Di Angelo. I didn't come here to stir up trouble, now sit." She said, magically forcing him to sit down on the matted floor.

Nico scoffed. "Not wanting to cause trouble? Heh, excuse me while I sneeze out the words 'bull-crap'." He retorted as she walked over to stand over him.

"Believe it, Di Angelo. Here's some incentive." She then did something highly unexpected, she leaned down and grabbed his head to pull him into a deep French kiss with her tongue, probing his mouth with much vigour.

To say Nico was shocked was an understatement, he was frozen, he couldn't move a muscle. Here was a Goddess, a rather gorgeous one at that, who had tried to kill his cousin several times, kissing him, and doing a good job at it.

After a few more seconds she softly broke the kiss and sighed in satisfaction. She had a slightly dazed expression on her face, her face then changed to one of naughty mischief.

Nico, however, had a stupefied and confused look on his face, but he finally got out of his trance and opened his mouth, not even thinking about the words that will comer out. "W-well, that was new, not every day I get frenched by a hot Goddess."

She chuckled. "You definitely know how to flatter a girl, but I'm interested in more than flattery, son of Hades." She said mistily as she magically lifted him to his feet and placed her hands on his chest to feel it.

"Mmmm, nice. I see all the exercise you've been doing has really paid off." She said as one of her hands went underneath his black shirt to feel his muscled chest.

Nico was feeling really aroused, part of him wanted her to continue her ministrations and another part of him needed her to stop, mainly because of a simple sense of honour. Honourable and bodily needs were conflicting with each other. But Nico was soon blind to it when Hecate did another unexpected thing.

She reached down to the lower part of his abdomen where the hem of jeans met the belt buckle, now alarms were going off in his head, this was going too far and it needed to stop.

"W-wait! Wait a minute! Stop!" Nico struggled to call out while enduring the ongoing arousal. Hecate looked at him with an indifferent expression.

"For what? I can sense you actually like this, Hero." She whispered huskily.

"Your basically raping me!" He exclaimed, trying to sound a little outraged, but he could tell that wasn't what it felt like.

She laughed in complete amusement at what he said, and Nico was even more perplexed by her highly unusual behaviour.

"You are funny. I'm not raping you, I'm simply getting things started. When I enchant you, you will beg me to have some fun with you." She then leaned in close to his ear and whispered; "It will be a lot of fun, Nicholas. You'll see."

She then took him by surprise by lightly licking a part of his earlobe in affection, Nico could feel himself getting aroused again and before he could say anything she leaned back and pulled out some pink dust from her right pocket.

"W-why are you doing this…? I thought you hated me." Nico said weakly as he felt whatever Hecate did to him start to effect.

She smirked in a sultry way. "I hate your cousin, but I'm fairly neutral about you, I'm doing this because I want to, just sit back and enjoy it." She said and she blew the pink dust in his face, letting it take effect on his entire body.

Nico could feel the energy cuffs disappear from his hands, but he didn't feel like fighting or running. What he did do was pull the Goddess of Sorcery to him, look her in her purple eyes, before grabbing the back of her head and shoving her head to his, there mouth covering each other again.

Nico was under her influence, and he was filled with the craving for the silver haired temptress.

"Mmmmmm." She murmured as he aggressively ravaged the inside of her mouth with his tongue, she made use of her mouth by suckling her lips on his tongue, increasing the pleasure.

Hecate immediately did not regret this decision, in fact, she was positive she made a great choice.

Her hands went back to work as they slid his off aviator's jacket and let it fall to the floor, and quickly through it away. Nico's hands went to work as well, by one of them grabbing and squeezing her left breast and the other trailing down to her rear, rubbing it.

With a click, Nico's belt buckle came loose and then the zipper was undone, leaving an opening where she used her right hand to probe his pants.

"Hnnh." Nico moaned as she massaged his bulge through his boxers and placed her other hand behind his head to engage in another steamy tongue locking kiss.

Nico used the hand that was on her rear and moved it between her legs to rub her inner thighs, Hecate moaned in his lips as his other hand squeezed her left breast and his right hand massaged her thighs.

Breaking the kiss, she looked at him seductively, and magically lifted his shirt off and bought his pants down to his knees.

Nico couldn't or wouldn't speak, he was overcome with her lust spell and blew all sense of right and wrong out the window, all he could think about was letting this Goddess do what she wanted with him.

Hecate smirked and licked her lips as she got on her knees and placed her hands on his boxers.

"You'll love this." She said, smiling naughtily as she peeled off the private piece of clothing and gazed upon Nico's eight inch member standing for attention. "My, my, one good surprise after another."

Drawing her face closer, she placed her violet lips on his shaft and kissed it gently, slowly going up until her lips found the tip, opening her mouth a liitle, Nico could feel her breath on his flesh and was anxious for her to taste it.

She licked the tip with her moist and smooth tongue like a popsicle and it was driving him insane, she did it in an agonizingly slow pace, he was impatient to feel her mouth and she knew it. Hecate took the next step and moved her tongue to his shaft and licked the underside up and down repeatedly, making him grit his teeth in anticipation. Hearing the moist sucking sounds didn't ease his eagerness either, but she spared him by then going to the top and opening her mouth wide open.

In one quick motion she engulfed his entire member into her mouth, making Nico moan out loud, she continued suckling back to the tip and all the way forward till her nose touched his pubic hair, making slurping sounds.

"Oh yeah, keep it up." He said, grabbing her head with both hands to rock his hips forward and backward. He was facehumping Hecate's face and she liked the sudden aggression in it.

Slurping and sucking sounds were being made and loose saliva was escaping whatever space of her mouth that wasn't filled with Nico's manhood, she increased her suction and tightened her lip hold.

"Oh man, I'm close, so very, very close." Nico moaned, signalling her to thrust her head much faster making him moan louder.

"Ooooohhh…!" Nico grunted as his hips undulated and he shot stream after stream of thick warm semen into her mouth and down her throat, he heard loud gulping sounds from her, which turned him on even more.

She retracted her head and opened her mouth wide open for Nico to see some of his cum remaining on her tongue, she closed her mouth and swallowed with a loud gulp and reopened her mouth to lick her lips seductively, her purple eyes darkened with lust.

Nico could already feel his member hardening again as he looked into her eyes.

"Delicious, now sit down." She commanded with a lusty tone in her voice. Nico did so and Hecate started to glow violet around her body, then she magically stripped herself of clothing. She was in her fully nude glory and Nico could instantly feel himself getting hard already.

Her body was elegant and petite, which was strange, considering that she seemed bigger and more woman like when he saw her on Olympus three years ago, her breasts were supple and of adequate size and her pubic hair was scarce and silver, just like her hair. There was a small tint of red on her face.

"You're beautiful." He stated as he was in awe of her, despite being under her spell's mercy.

She smiled a bit, got on all fours and crawled towards him like an animal hunting its prey. Now, faces only centimetres apart, she gazed into his eyes and chuckled a bit.

"Aren't you sweet, I don't believe anyone has ever called me that before, but I suppose that was because I was too busy terrifying people with dark magic. Do you truly believe I'm beautiful, you're not just saying that because of the lust spell, are you?" She asked, cupping his chin in her right hand.

Nico, still being hypnotized was able to answer honestly. "You are definitely a looker, always have been, but I never put any thought into it."

"Hmmm, well, we have this moment right here for you to experience my beauty first hand and I can satisfy your needs as well as mine." She said lustily as she gently pushed him to lie on his back, she crawled over him and placed her womanhood over his erect and twitching member.

"Now take me, make me yours, Di Angelo." She said as she dropped and immediately felt a very pleasurable sensation as the tip of his dick was slowly sinking into her.

"Ooooohhh!" She moaned as she kept going down until he reached a stopping point; her hymen. She was just like Athena, demigod children of thought, Athena taught her how to do that thousands of years ago.

Nico's mind was overcome with fevered lust, but his mind was his, and a concerned look was on his face. "Are you sure? It will hurt."

She smirked. "I wouldn't go this far and not go farther, of course I'm sure." She said as she dropped down and yelped out in pain as Nico's member penetrated her hymen. "Aaaahh ooohh."

Sinking in inch by inch, until it was all the way inside Hecate's pussy to the hilt, completely enveloping Nico's dick, she took a few seconds to adjust to the pain and collect herself when he pulled her head to his for a deepening kiss.

She sucked on his lips and licked his tongue with hers until her mind was no longer on the pain, now she felt adjusted and new waves of pleasure were forming within her.

She started bouncing up and down repeatedly, undulating her hips with Nico's member. They were both moaning and Hecate sped up her bounce every second.

Nico grabbed her hips and forcefully started to thrusting along with her, making her moan his name loudly.

"Oh yes, Di Angelo! More! I need more! Faster! Please!" She cried out as her face contorted in ecstasy, her cold stoicism gone as well as her virginity, she gave herself completely to the pleasure he was giving her.

Wet slapping sounds were made as the Goddess was bouncing rampantly an Nico's sex, his thrusts were matching her drops, making their orgasm come closer.

She placed her hands on his chest and arched her upper body forward a bit, giving him a better look at her breasts.

Then the moment came when she screamed out in ecstasy, her orgasm tearing through her, raking her nails across Nico's chest and making her toes curl up.

"Oooohhh yes! Yes! Aaaahhh!"

"Uunnggh! I'm coming!" Nico groaned out as he gritted his teeth, his hips and his position freezing as she undulated on her hips. "Oh Gods! Hecate!"

His hips started twitching and rocking as he came to his climax, spurting his seed into her glistening wet pussy. Stream after stream of warm, sticky cum shot into her as her orgasm subsided and she collapsed on top of him.

Nico finally stopped coming and slumped his body flat on the matted floor. Hecate rose her head up to meet him face to face as she lay on his chest.

"That was exquisite, I may pay you a visit more often when you're alone, Nico." She purred as she stroked his muscled abdomen.

Nico didn't know what to say, his lust subsided and perhaps the spell wore off, but he felt exhilarated and satisfied from having sex with a beautiful girl. The fact replayed in his head; he had sex with Hecate, Goddess of Magic of all people, and came inside her.

'Dear Chaos, please tell me she doesn't become pregnant.' Nico mentally worried.

Suddenly, she got up and placed her hands against the wall, sticking her ass out as a means to signal Nico to come over to her.

The same lusty look appeared on her face. "One more round, Hero. I need more of you. I want more, Nico."

Nico grinned, he found her irresistible and walked over to her. He positioned himself at her rear and rubbed his cock against her pussy lips, trying to regain hardness, which didn't take long and slid into her. Earning a moan from her in the process.

"Come on, keep screwing me like an animal! Faster!" She cried out as he began pumping her pussy once more, her moist folds were already providing enough lubricant to slide it in and out faster than before.

Her hair was slightly messy and a few strands stuck to her forehead because of the sweat as Nico kept pounding her, making it more enjoyable every minute. She lifted a leg in the air and Nico grabbed it to hold it up while he continued plowing into her.

Minutes later they reached their climax again and Nico poured another deposit of cum into the silver haired Goddess.

He sat back down, exhausted, and she joined him in a sultry embrace with a satisfied look on her face.

"I greatly enjoyed that, Nico. I know you did too, there's so much of your 'essence' dripping down my legs." She purred, licking the side of his cheek.

The lust spell died down on Nico vastly, but realization still held firm in his mind. "I…I just had sex with a Goddess."

Hecate rolled her eyes and smirked, she cupped his chin with her hand and looked directly into his eyes.

"Don't worry, I won't get pregnant, and this'll probably happen with other Goddesses, if your luck, I'll probably be part of it."

"What are you talking about? It's one thing you enchanted me into this, but now you want me to have sex with other random Goddesses?" Nico asked, outraged.

"You have satisfied me and so I shall bestow upon you a very special and unbreakable enchantment. Give me a moment." She stood up and magically rematerialized her clothes, she closed her eyes and chanted a few bizzare words.

Nico suddenly felt strange as a pink glow covered his body and vanished, she stopped chanting and looked at him with a grin.

"What did you do?"

"You now have the ability to enchant and allure any girl you come in contact with or desire greatly, your hormones will connect with theirs and they will be just as amorous as you feel at that moment. They'll want it as much as you will, in basic terms; you can make any woman or girl yours. That is my gift to you."

Nico gave her a deadpan look, not only did this Goddess spellbind him into having sex with her, now she made it so that he will have that effect on other girls like she had on him just now.

"Uh…thank you…?"

"You may feel like this is going in a bad direction, but you will enjoy and savour it, it won't change their freewill, it'll just bring out what they felt tenfold. That includes Goddesses, Titans, Demigods, mortals and people in Elysium, it even affects Maiden Goddesses." She said, straightening her hair.

"Maiden Goddesses? They don't feel that way about me, do they?" Nico asked, confused.

She smirked. "All Maiden Goddesses are tempted, and every girl loves the bad boy look, you're probably the bad boy king, and you're welcome by the way. I will take my leave now, I'll be seeing you again very soon, Nico, and who knows, we may even have a group experiment with you and other girls. We'll see." She said as she opened a portal until Nico called out to her.

"Hey wait, I could, uh, use a little help dressing myself here." Nico said, embarrassed, as he covered himself in the nude.

She winked and magically rematerialized his clothes, he thanked her and then caught a piece of purple cloth she tossed at him. It was her underwear, still moist from arousal.

"See ya later, Nico." She said, vanishing into the portal.

Nico just stood there with panties in his hands, unsure of how to make of this new situation.

'Any girl I want, huh? Should I even use this power? Does it automatically activate? Um…I need to go to bed and think about this, either the greatest thing happened to me or the most chaotic.' Nico thought, grabbing his things and leaving the arena, shadow traveling to Camp Half-Blood.

He walked down a path toward the Hades Cabin, a faint smile on his face. 'A bizzare yet fun day in the Underworld,' he thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nico's Angels**

**Chapter 2: Nico's kinky girlfriend**

Nico Di Angelo was currently walking a sidewalk path to his girlfriend's cabin, he had been with Ashlee Jackson for a while now and had hoped to keep it that way. It had been a day since he had sex with that Goddess; Hecate. And he wasn't feeling very eased about it. In fact, Nico kind of expected her to pop up out of nowhere any moment, but he brushed it off as paranoia.

Not that he was afraid of her, it was the opposite actually, and after losing his virginity technically 'unwittingly' to her, Nico felt a very strong urge to either hold or ravage the silver haired Goddess all over again. It had to be part of the charm or whatever it is she augmented him with that's supposedly going to entice girls around him.

He hoped whatever mess she just got him into wouldn't damage his relationship with Ashlee, but another thing was on his mind that she said yesterday; everyone lusts for a bad boy.

'She had to be messing with me. I mean come one, everyone? She tells me that almost every female that I've met has a small bit of love in their hearts for me, why do I find that hard to believe? Maybe I shouldn't even think about it.' Nico thought as the Poseidon Cabin was just a few yards away.

When he saw the Cabin just a few feet away, he wondered; should he even go near her in case the spell turns her into a sex hungry seductress? It could also strengthen their relationship, but this spell could also destroy it. It wasn't his fault after all, but guilt still reared its head in Nico's mind.

'Don't I really like Ashlee? Of course I do, but if the magic makes her want to have sex then it won't be out of her own choice, it will just be because some magic made her and me really horny.' Nico thought as that was the simplest way to put it. 'Oh, for crying out loud! I'll just go see her and what is meant to happen will happen, I can't just avoid her. I really like her and that's all that matters.' Nico thought to himself in new resolve as he approached the door of the cabin, meanwhile, in a window from the top floor of the cabin, Ashlee looks out through her window and at Nico with eagerness. They created two stories for the cabin recently, nobody really knows why, just that Ashlee wanted to, and not a lot of people would question the Heroine of Olympus' motives.

Line break

'Nico's coming over. Great! I can't wait to show him what new tricks I can do with my powers.' Ashlee thought before she trailed off and looked longingly at the brown jacketed boy walking to her Cabins porch.

She kept her gaze on him, when a sudden feeling of warmth and mild internal elation took hold of her body.

'What's happening? Why do I feel so good?' She thought before more of the unknown effect coursing through her body increased in pleasure, and when she looked back at Nico while he was outside on the doorway, she got this desperate urge to run down stairs, open the door and make out with him right there.

She didn't know why she was thinking differently and she was losing much of her train of thought, but she did know one thing that was on her mind and needed to be on her body; him.

Ashlee wouldn't notice it, but her pupils started to glow pink whenever she looked at him, thus increasing the effect, but without waiting she slid her right hand down her skirt's waistband and on to her panties.

'Nico, no one else is here. The front door in unlocked so just open it and run up here already! I need you badly, I can't explain it, but I want you so much I can taste it!" She thought, before raising her other hand and cupped one of her breasts and squeezed it tenderly. 'Oooh yeah…' she didn't know where these urges were coming from, or why they were happening, but her mind was on lust mode now and had needs to be filled.

Sitting down on the edge of her bad, Ashlee's hand went down her skirt and got to work, pressing her fingers against the clothed area, her hand slowly moved up and down against her private area, slowly and tantalizingly.

Using her other hand to steady herself, she used her right hand to keep massaging her sensitive clit, slowly increasing her arousal and warm feeling.

"Ashlee? You here?" Nico said from downstairs as the sound of the front door opening was heard. Ashlee looked to her side, where her desk was, and noticed her Hephaestus made digital camcorder laying there and got an idea.

Getting up and removing her hand from herself, she walked over to the camcorder and input some commands, turning it on, after she put it back down, the light on the device signalled it was on.

"Nico, if this is the day we finally cross that boundary, then I want to have it recorded, for plenty of uses." She said to herself, sitting back at the edge of her bed and noting that her digital camera was indeed on and recording, Ashlee wanted it on with what she's going to do to Nico.

"Come up here, Nico. I'm in my room." She called out, getting his attention. Hearing him shuffle up the stairs, Ashlee began to get a little anxious again, and used her hands to reach under her skirt and slowly strip her undergarments off. Once they were at her left ankle, she kicked them to the side.

Nico opened the door, and was greeted by the sight of Ashlee sitting cross legged at the edge of her bed, a foxy smile dominating her tanned face.

She had sea-green eyes and tanned skin. She was wearing a white mini skirt and a pink sweater.

'I haven't seen her smile like that before.' Nico thought to himself warily as he walked into the room.

"Oh, Nico, could you be a sweetheart and close the door behind you, completely, lock it too." Ashlee said, smiling. Nico raised an eyebrow, but did so, mildly anxious.

Before he could turn around, he felt Ashlee's arms wrap around him affectionately.

"A-Ashlee?" Nico stammered as he felt her cuddle against his back.

"Nico, can you do me a favour?" She said exotically, her hands traveling along his chest, then started to slowly move south.

'Her hands must be very soft.' Nico thought as both of Ashlee's hands cupped Nico's private area. Now, one hundred percent positive that the charm had already taken effect on her, Nico inwardly resigned himself, the struggle against her lusty hormones entirely, the charm has been activated in himself as well.

"Yeah, Ashlee?" He asked, feigning ignorance and feeling the heat buildup in his body like the first time he was 'influenced'.

Ashlee let go and sat on her bed again, only this time, she sat, spreading her legs apart to give Nico a good view underneath her skirt.

'W-woah..! I can see Ashlee's pussy!' He thought, gulping anxiously as he peeked at the daughter of Poseidon's bald hairless snatch. Something about seeing it made Nico want to go over and eat her out all day. He figured it was obviously the charm tampering with her pheromones.

He couldn't help himself and neither could she.

"Take your pants off." She ordered, pulling her skirt up a bit more.

Nico did as instructed, almost hypnotically, and he could see her excited expression when she saw the large bulge in his boxers, his member hard and erect.

"Come closer, Nico. Please?" She said the last part with a sweet, seductive tone in her voice.

Nico shrugged his aviator's jacket off and closed the distance by standing at the edge of her bed in front of her, she kicked off her shoes and peeled her socks off.

'What is she doing? Is she going to-'

Nico was cut off from that thought when one of her dainty, soft feet landed on his bulge gently. It started rubbing in circles, making Nico moan a bit,

'She's giving me a footjob and it's great!' Nico mentally said as the feel of her right, petite foot kept rubbing in swirls on his bulge.

She bit her lip mischievously and brought her other foot up to the hem of his waist band, after sneaking in her big toe she dragged the boxers down until Nico's erect member sprung loose.

"You're going to like this, Nico, but I don't want you to use all your energy just yet." She said, giving him a sweet smile as she placed her two feet gently on his dick, one foot caressing his balls and the other foot slid up and down his shaft.

'This feel so good, but I need to ask Ashlee if she's really sure about this. Even if she's spellbound.' Nico thought as the feel of her left foot fondeled with his sac some more.

"Ashlee, are you sure you want to go through with this? I mean, I love what you're doing, but this is a big step, ya know." He struggled to say when her right foot was brought to the tip of his dick. 'Her feet are so soft.'

She gave him a sincere look, which indicated she was still mostly herself, if not very intoxicated by the spell. "Of course I am, Nico."

Nico felt he heard the truth and there was no sexy tone behind her words, she was still herself alright.

"Why do you feel the need to ask? Don't you love me?" She said, giving him a hurt look.

Nico felt like he shouldn't have asked and felt guilty for making her think he didn't love her, it was a little hard to say the 'L' word to her since their relationship is less than a year old. What the hell, if she loved him then he would love her back and do whatever it took to please her.

"Of course I do, never think I don't, Ashlee." Nico said, feeling his cock in between two of her main toes on one foot, it felt similar to a hand job and it felt good.

She smiled sweetly, accepting his answer and continued her footwork with rubbing his shaft between her toes.

"Oh yeah, keep it up, Ashlee. I think I like this new thing you're doing." He said, making her move her foot up and down faster.

"Glad you like it. Here's the finale." She said, bringing both her feet to the side of Nico's shaft and started rubbing it rapidly with back and forth motions.

"Oh, Ashlee..!" Nico moaned out loud, as the pair of cute dainty feet continued to slide on his shaft a little faster.

Nico was feeling his cock twitching as he felt the smoothness of the surface of her soft feet continue to rub his member with much vigour."I-I'm close..!" He said, throwing his back in pleasure.

Ashlee's feet stroked his dick several more times before Nico moaned out her name loudly as he shot spurt after spurt of cum all over her clothes and body.

Several more streams of semen shot out before he was done and a lot of it was all over the clothes she was wearing. Some of it splattered on her bed and feet as well.

Nico then witnessed Ashlee scrape up a piece of his sperm from her sweater with her left index finger and placed it in her mouth.

"Mmmm, I could get used to tasting you, Nico." She said, winking a savouring the taste of his spunk, the sight of her licking her finger clean was turning him on again.

She the removed her pink sweater, which left her in a black tank top and after that she leaned back on her bed some more and spread her legs far apart, giving him a perfect view of her now wet slit.

"It's my turn to service you, Ashlee. I promise I won't disappoint." He said confidently as he kneeled down in front of her exposed pussy lips and placed his hands against her thighs.

'I can practically feel the warmth from her snatch. She did me a favour, now to return the favour.' He thought as he leaned closer toward her wet slit until he could feel his mouth against the wet pussy.

He started kissing the folds and then her clitoris, he nibbled it with his lips and he could feel Ashlee appreciating it by rolling her head back in pleasure.

Nico began sliding his tongue against the surface and lapped at it slowly, causing Ashlee to moan lowly, he placed his tongue inside her folds to taste and suckle on her pussy.

"Oh Gods, Nico!"

Ashlee placed her hands on his head as he dove deeper and wormed his wet tongue inside her, his tongue around. Nico was humming in satisfaction as he tasted her juicy vagina, he was no expert at this, instead he was merely following his instincts, and the charm was giving him the extended energy and motivation to enjoy her as much as possible.

Nico's mouth was deep enough to feel the scarce pubic hair against his nostrils; his tongue was worming around inside her snatch, tasting all of it while his mouth kept sucking on the surface of her lips and flesh.

Ashlee began curling up her toes and bended her knees as her orgasm approached her fast, a sure sign was her hands grabbing his hair tighter.

Nico finished up by bringing his tongue up to her clit to lick and slurp all over while he shoved two fingers from his right hand into her hole, and started thrusting.

Ashlee's body started shaking violently and her back arched while her hands shoved Nico's face against her hips. "Oh, oh, oh! NICO!"

Her body trembled and shuddered and he could feel her juices flowing out of her pussy and onto his face and in his mouth. Nico tasted and swallowed most of her juices and brought his face back, almost out of breath.

Ashlee laid on her bed spread eagled style, panting from her orgasm, she then looked at him with an almost animalistic lust in her eyes and grabbed Nico by the his shirt and pulled him on top of her.

She shoved her lips against his in a savage and succulent kiss, where he probed her with his tongue and in turn she sucked and tasted his tongue wildly.

They made out for a few minutes and Nico was starting to get hard again due to the fact that she was stroking him during their make out session.

Slurping sounds were made and small lines of saliva were connected to their mouths as they rounded up their kissing, Ashlee sucking his lips.

"Mmmm, Nico, I'm ready. Just take me! I'm all yours, Nico!" She said as he rose his upper body and grabbed hold of her thighs.

He used his right hand to grab and position his now rock hard cock at the tip of her entrance. While he did this, she pushed up her tank top to reveal her petite ample breasts in all their glory.

Nico rubbed her entrance upwards and backwards with the tip of his dick, then prepared to penetrate the daughter of Poseidon.

"This will hurt a lot, you know." He warned and she nodded impatiently.

With a great shove, he forced himself in and heard a very painful groan come from her, blood seeping out from the intrusion, but Nico kept going until he felt her pussy to the hilt.

He slowly pumped backward and forward a bit, to get her adjusted, he could almost feel like he was bursting already because of how tight she is.

'She's so tight, it feels so good...!' Nico thought, before cupping her face and looking her in the eyes.

"Are you okay? I didn't want to hurt you."

"I knew it would be painful, Nico. The first time always is, I'll like it much more if you keep doing what you're doing. Now fuck me." She said, smiling.

Although he hardly ever hears her curse, Nico was inclined to continue pumping his dick into her wet and slippery snatch. The rod like appendage got sucked into the warm hole then retreated back out until the tip was at the entrance, again Nico kept repeating this action while hearing Ashlee pant.

His dick slid in and came back out, Nico kept pumping into her while holding her legs apart by the ankles and the more he felt her soft wetness around his cock, the closer he was to finishing up inside her.

"Oh yes, oh yes! Keep going, Nico! Harder!" Ashlee screamed out as Nico started thrusting into her wet pussy with more force as he gritted his teeth.

Panting, bed creaking, and wet noises could be heard as the son of Hades continued to plow the daughter of Poseidon on the bed. Ashlee grabbed him by the shirt and pulled his upper body back down to her while he was still inside.

She aggressively suckled his mouth once more as he lay on top of her. Nico wrapped his arms around her back to embrace her to the closest extent as his cock kept pushing into her quivering pussy, Ashlee could feel her end coming and quickly wrapped her legs around his lower back, causing Nico to moan out loud.

He was now further insider her since her legs locked themselves around him, causing him to push harder and faster. He was close too.

The bed was now creaking even more violently as his thrusts were pounding her into the mattress with fervor, sweat was glistening off their bodies, their mouths locked with each other, and the sound of Ashlee moaning louder and louder was all that can be heard at the moment. Until.

"Nico! Niiicoo! I'm cumming!" She shrieked out loud in euphoria as he toes curled up, her entire body clenched up around Nico as her orgasm came in tidal waves.

"Oooohhh Yes! Ashlee! Aaagh!" Nico strained as his hips thrusted wildly into her pussy, as he shot flowing streams of cum into her womb, filling her up.

For a few more seconds he kept rocking his hips with hers, releasing the rest of his semen into her pussy, thus leaving him finished for now.

They both sighed in satisfaction and relief as Nico collapsed on the bed next to her.

'I would love to sleep away the night here, but I don't want Poseidon finding out about what I just did with his only daughter. I just need to muster the energy to get up and walk. And Ashlee,' Nico looked over at the smiling face of the daughter of Poseidon and kissed her. '…I don't think I'll tell her about the charmcaster problem, probably never will, but this charm stuff affected her before I even got within a few feet of her. Any girl I know could be next if they see me and this whole thing will happen again, but is it really a bad thing? Maybe it's a blessing, most guys would kill to be in the position I'm in right now, but how would Ashlee feel about me and more girls if she's still under the effect? I'll think about it later.' Nico thought before rising up from the bed, about to get dressed.

"I love you, Nico." Ashlee said to him as she put his aviator's jacket on him and kissed him sensually on the lips.

"I love you too, Ashlee." He said, dressing up once again and bade her goodbye as he left the cabin.

He walked with a smile on his face, drawing startled, slightly freaked out looks from the other campers, it was a rare sight to see, a son of Hades smiling. One thing was on his mind right now; this thing would definitely affect other girls, regardless of what he does or doesn't do, and there's no helping it now, but would he really want to help it? Maybe not.

'Only one way to find out.' He thought, grinning at the idea.

Nico was broke out of his thoughts as camper started running to the top of Half-Blood hill, Nico saw Leo run past him, but Nico held his hand up, stopping him. Leo turned and grinned at Nico.

"Hey Death breath, what's up?"

Nico rolled his eyes at the nickname. "What's going on?"

"Oh, the Hunters of Artemis are stopping by for a while, actually, it was done very suddenly, really." He said as he began running again, Nico following this time. Once they arrived, Nico saw a figure hugging Annabeth as they turned around, Nico saw that it was Thalia. She waved at Nico and he waved back, but Nico stopped once he noticed that she was looking at him in a funny way. Nico gulped as her eyes glowed pink for a second.

**There will be changes to the PJO stories as this is an AU. First of all, as you can see, Nico has a girlfriend, who is a daughter of Poseidon and has taken Percy's place, basically putting it, Percy doesn't exist in this AU. The Giant War never happened, so no one knows about Camp Jupiter. I might include some girls from Camp Jupiter, but I'm not entirely sure. The reason why I'm doing this is simple, there's just not enough of these things about Nico, I've found a bunch of ones about Percy but not Nico. I don't care what any of you think, this story will carry on, even if you are disgusted.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nico's Angels**

**Chapter 3: The Huntress**

Laying on his back on his bed Nico looked up at the ceiling in apparent thought, while his right hand was occupied by tossing a rubber ball against the wall and receiving it repeatedly. A lot has been on his mind lately since the 'love making' spell Hecate laid on him during their 'frenzy', the first being on how to undo the spell if there was a way to actually do that, another would be whether or not to keep it.

'I actually kind of like this, but it's wrong on sooo many levels. I mean, it's not enough that I cheated on my girlfriend with someone else, but now this automated sex charm I have now turns nearly every girl I meet into crazed sex freaks.' Nico sighed as he caught the ball and through it back at the wall again. 'I've been thinking about this way too much, I need someone to talk to about this.' He thought, then facepalmed, thinking it a bad idea to reveal to anyone about this little escapade of his.

"It's all Hecate's fault," He said to himself in a bored tone as he threw the ball again. 'You love Ashlee, don't you?' A little voice of his conscience said to him, he nodded and caught the ball. 'After what I did, she probably won't anymore, I mean, It's not like I can control or turn off this weird spell. I'm royally screwed if they snap out of it and look at me like a perverted monster.'

'Now you're being melodramatic, whether or not the spell will wear off or break doesn't matter, just enjoy it while you can. I bet Ashlee is kinky enough to want you to keep it anyway, and if Hecate is right then so would Thalia.'

"Romance my own cousin? Now I know I'm going crazy." He said to himself.

'You idiot, you're already going out with your cousin, or have you forgotten that Ashlee is a daughter of Poseidon. Besides, you've already gone far beyond the limits so might as well have a little fun.'

Nico was quiet for a moment, then slowly shrugged. "Well, in for a penny, out for a pound I guess." He sighed to himself, once again letting the fact that the charm would do anything it wanted regardless of what he wanted. He put his left hand up to his chin in mischievous thought of how many girls he did know.

"Well there's Ashlee, maybe Hecate anytime she reappears, Katie Gardener, Annabeth, Piper, Drew, maybe a few Goddesses, Thalia." He said the last part sighing in blissful thought of how his escapade with his irresistable powerhouse of a cousin would go. He then shut his eyes for a quick daydream, unaware that his door opened and someone walked in.

"Ah, Thalia, if I don't tell her now then I might never be able to tell her, and then what happens?" He said to himself with his eyes closed, until a familiar voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Tell me what, Nico?"

Nico opened his eyes in alarm and looked to see Thalia herself standing in front of his bed with her arms behind her back and a curious yet innocent look on her face. She was wearing her usual Hunters attire, a black leather jacket. She wore a silver circlet on her head like a princess's tiara, which didn't match her shirt, which had a skeleton with a lightning bolt striking it. Her hair was different though, instead of being short and spiky, it had grown, and now she lets it flow instead of gelling it up.

"G'ah, Thalia! Hey! Uh, didn't see you there…so…how are things?" Nico asked awkwardly as his mind was in stupor and panic at the moment. He was pretty sure she heard him and now she's going to want an answer, the bad thing is that she could never fall for Nico's lies. Another would be since she's this close then the charm would activate.

"Peachy, I just walked in and heard you talking to yourself, everything okay?" She said in a concerned tone as she sat down on the bed with him.

Nico, Thalia and Ashlee have recently been getting closer, after the ordeal with the Sword of Hades and the Titan War, the two have hung out more over the years, creating a bond of friendship that not even Artemis could break.

But Nico could honestly say that he can't look at her in the same light anymore, right now she was having an effect on him simply by being this close to him and the spell itself afflicts him as much as whoever he's with.

"Yeah, just fine, nothing to worry about, Thals." He said, scratching the back of his head nervously.

Thalia simply cocked an eyebrow and got up from his bed. "Ookay, well come one, or I'll leave you behind while I go to the waterfalls alone."

The waterfalls. That's where there secret place is, no one in Camp Half-Blood knows about it, other than Annabeth, obviously.

"Oh, uh, right, Ashlee coming too?" He said, getting up as well, whilst something very noticeable was shown on Nico.

"No, only Annabeth…is…" She trailed off when her eyes looked down below Nico's chest and awkward silence followed as she stared at it.

"Uh, Thalia? What were you saying?" Nico looked questioningly at her and looked down to what she was staring at, Nico's eyes went wide with embarrassed surprise.

He had a massive erection, creating a tent from his boxers, it could never be unnoticed by Thalia.

Nico didn't notice and he was too shocked to say anything, but Thalia had a light blush on her face as she looked at his tented boxers, then, after a few seconds of more awkward silence she cleared her throat, catching his attention to snap out of their little trance.

"Well, I should go get dressed then, be outside in an hour." She instructed, a light red colour still covering her freckled face as she turned around and walked to the door. Before she opened the door Thalia's head turned to the side to cast a look at Nico.

"Nico? Do you think I should go with a black two-piece swimsuit or a white one?" She asked, not knowing what brought out the question in the first place.

Nico then noticed a soft eerie glow in her pupils, indicating the charm had already taken effect.

"Uh, I would say the black one, but that's mainly because I like the colour." He answered honestly, Thalia nodded and blushed a bit and left the room.

Now looking down at his erection, he sighed miserably. "That was embarrassing, bad timing for a hard on, but either way, it looked like she's under the effect now."

'If it can't be helped then I should enjoy it I guess, I just hope this doesn't crash and burn on me one day.' He thought before going to his closet to rummage through his camping and swimming wear.

One hour later

The three friends arrived at the waterfalls half an hour after they left the cabins, Nico and Thalia didn't say anything to each other the entire trip, probably out of awkwardness after Thalia witnessed his arousal.

She may have been quiet, but the charm did indeed take effect on her and she is indeed planning a little something for her cousin later on today.

Nico came out from behind a rock, clad in his black swimming shorts and a black towel draped over his left shoulder, he stood there, waiting for Annabeth and Thalia to finish changing behind there designated rocks. Leaning against the wall of the rock in boredom he waited until he heard a twig snap and he looked over to the rock Thalia went behind, and stepped out a version of Thalia he thought he would never see.

"What do you think?" She asked, smiling as she came into view, appearing to wear a barely visible black thong accompanied with a same colour top piece that barely covered her breasts at all and it didn't have any shoulder straps. Thalia's hair was even done differently, it was styled like a ponytail to the left side, leaving her a slender mane of hair draping down over her shoulder. Very graceful and gorgeous, she paralyzed Nico with her look.

Nico's mouth was agape with awe as he struggled to say something without looking ridiculous.

"I take it from your frozen face that I look good. Try not to drool too much, Nico." She said smirking and walking toward the lake to start swimming.

"Wow." He said to himself, now thinking that letting the magic do its work is a good idea.

Annabeth came out from one of the rocks, she was holding a miniature grill and camping equipment, drawing a confused look from Nico.

"Where in the name of my father did you get that stuff?" He questioned, he didn't see her dragging any of this stuff with him when they were walking.

Annabeth smiled. "The Hephaestus cabin made little travel packs, they're just like Ashlee's pen, they can turn into something smaller so I had them in my pocket the entire walk."

Nico nodded, "Need any help?"

"No, that's okay, Nico. Just go swim and have some fun, I've got to start dinner." She said, causing Nico to raise an eyebrow. 'Okay then.'

"Sure thing, Annie." Nico turned around and was about to head down to the lake until Annabeth placed a hand on his shoulder. "What's up, Annie?"

"First off, don't call me 'Annie', secondly keep an eye on Thalia. I think something strange has affected her." She stated suspiciously.

Nico mentally gulped; he didn't expect Annabeth to be catching onto Thalia's sudden change in attitude.

"Yeah, I will, but it might be nothing, maybe hormones?" Nico suggested as he left the opening and headed down to the lake.

"Hormones don't always make a Huntress dress in a slutty swimsuit, but keep an eye out anyway. Just make sure she doesn't go too crazy or anything." Annabeth said, giving a stern yet motherly smile.

"Don't worry, I'll keep a real close watch on her, Annie. See ya." Nico said, walking down to the lake where Thalia was.

Line break

Deep in the neck of the woods where the waterfall lake is where Thalia is at, she went on ahead of him and Nico slowly came upon the clearing and saw her already getting into the water.

She sat on the edge of one of the flat rocks and let her ankles get in the water, she didn't notice Nico yet or maybe she did and decided to tease him at the moment.

Thalia scooped her hands into the lake to scoop up some water and let it fall onto her chest which was sticking out while her back was arched.

"Holy Hades." Nico muttered to himself and as he picked a spot behind a tree nearing the lake; he got a good view and hid himself from her now. 'Does she know I'm here or is she teasing me?'

He got his answer when she turned her body so that Nico got a perfect view of her front body and then she unclasped her bra. The thin piece of clothing came off instantly and fell into the water, her long still drying hair hung to one side on her left shoulder revealing her supple teenage breasts in all their glory.

'Thalia's tits! Wow, I never thought I would see her of all people naked. This is so perverted to do, but I sure as Hades can't help it. I just want to go up to her and-' Nico stopped in mid-thought when she did something else on her little show that shut him up.

She laid back on the grassy ground, intentionally exposing her slender topless upper body, she placed one arm behind her head and used the other to grab a small bottle of skin lotion she brought with her.

Using her unoccupied hand, she flipped open the cap and positioned the bottle over her abdomen and squirted some of the creamy skin lotion over her chest and dropped the bottle on the ground.

Taking both her hands now, she placed them over her lotion covered breasts to lightly grab each mound with her hands then rubbed her fingers to smear the cream all around.

Nico was getting aroused at seeing her fondle her lotion covered tits and already his swim shorts felt tighter. He looked down and noticed the erection formed a tent with his swimming trunks, but then he looked back over at Thalia who was now doing something incredibly arousing.

Thalia picked her right breast mound and craned her neck so that her pink lips made contact with her nipple then she opened her mouth and flicked her tongue to lick the areola and nipple at the same time.

'Holy crap!' Nico thought, unable to tear himself away from this.

The warm wet tongue of hers licked around the nipple in a smooth circle and she closed her lips on it as she was now making a suckling noise, she was suckling her own breast while her other hand was squeezing and rubbing her other breast.

"Mmmmm." She moaned, then released her mouth from it and looked into a spot of the woods to say something. "Well Nico? Are you going to join me or not? It's getting lonely here." She said in a sultry tone with bedroom eyes.

'She did know I was here. Screw watching!' He thought with burning desire and walked quickly out of the hiding spot up to Thalia's laid back form.

They both looked into the eyes of each other and felt something click, a connection, a bond, even a mutually desired lust for the other that has been dormant for a while now.

Nico leaned down to her now red face and right then and there they both immediately knew what the other was thinking; 'I love you. I always have.'

Nico captured her wet pink lips with his in an energetic hunger and Thalia reciprocated by wrapping her arms around his neck to become closer physically.

He could feel her lotion bathed tits against his chest, increasing his arousal and lust for this woman, he had one hand behind her head, pushing her deeper into the kiss to the point where he was literally sucking her tongue in. His other hand reached down to her other part of the swimsuit and slowly peeled away her black thong inch by inch till it reached the end of her ankles.

With a yank, her thong was off and in the water of the lake behind them, Thalia's own hands went from behind his back to the rear of his swim shorts and gradually peeled them off until they were off entirely thus revealing his erect member.

She broke the kiss reluctantly and looked directly at him with a hungry and dreamy expression on her face. "Nico, should we do this? I mean, I'm a Hunter. This will change things, you know. Nothing can ever be the same and-"

"I want to, you want to, and we both know we wouldn't have gone this far without meaning to go farther. I love you, Thalia Grace, too much to let anything keep me from you." Nico interrupted with his heartfelt confession and Thalia simply melted after hearing him say that. She knew he wouldn't leave her, she just felt she had to ask that if he was unsure in anyway, but now she knows better.

Nico felt her left leg rub up against the side of his buttocks, signalling she wanted him to do it now, Nico smirked and lifted himself up so that he could hold her legs apart and aim his hardened member at her moist opening.

He looked at her eyes and noticed her pupils were glowing bright pink like his pupils were currently doing and it was telling him the charm was working in overdrive for them. Probably because they were both so deeply in love with each other, Nico knew this was meant to be.

The tip of his cock reached her entrance and little by little he pushed in, causing Thalia to whimper a little bit, she nodded, then with a great forceful push he penetrated her hymen and felt the soft flesh of her walls constrict his member tightly.

Thalia clenched her eyes tightly shut and whimpered as her virginity was taken by Nico, she would have screamed but restrained herself as much as she could in case Percy or Annabeth would hear it and come searching.

Just like how it was with Ashlee and Hecate, Nico decided to silence her by kissing her and letting her moans go quiet while his tongue was playing with her own. Eventually, the pain subsided and then waves of immeasurable pleasure replaced it and spread out through her whole body, her pupils glowed with an even brighter pink, signalling the charm was multiplying the pleasure he was giving her tenfold.

Nico's slick member was sliding in and out of her repeatedly with a feverish vigour, his hips were rising then dropping over and over again, increasing the wet, fleshy suction her pussy was giving him.

"Ah, Yes! More! More!" She hollered out as a sexually hungry look appeared on her face.

Nico pounded more and more and wrapped his arms around her back while she grabbed the back of his head, wet slapping sounds were made and being loud as he kept banging the teenage snatch of his cousin.

'It's so good! So good! I can't believe it! The charm is making me and her more sensitive to all of it and it feels incredible!' Nico thought as he felt the balls of Thalia's feet touch his thigh as her ankles crossed and interlocked along the surface of his lower back.

She wrapped her legs around him and it increased the suction drastically.

Out in the woods, right in front of the lake area, Artemis was watching the scene with both shock and anger. Her eyes were wide with what she was seeing, she had just flashed here when she felt that one of her Hunters had broken there oath, and she was very shocked that it was Thalia, she was about to interrupt them, but something stopped her.

'Oh dear Zeus! Th-they're having intercourse! My Lieutenant is making love to the son of Hades…!' She thought and stood hidden, but as much as she was appalled, she couldn't tear herself away from the scene. 'Am I actually enjoying watching this…?'

She got her answer when her pupils lit up with a pink glow and suddenly, elation and euphoria overcame her anger and shock. She leaned her back against the tree trunk she was hiding behind and slowly slid her fingers down her combat trousers, and through her white underwear.

'What in Chaos' name am I doing..?' She thought, unable to resist sticking her hand down into her underwear to her smooth and moist vulva. Artemis had begun the process of massaging her pussy to the sounds of Nico and Thalia fucking, and the thought of Nico naked and pounding into Thalia increased her arousal even more.

Rubbing two fingers along her clit and using the other fingers to keep rubbing her folds, Artemis increased her pace as she heard Thalia moaning even louder.

Wet slapping sounds got louder as Nico's lower body continued to bounce in and out of her wet, quivering pussy, the moistness of her folds made his member slick enough to increase his pace as he shoved his cock deep into Thalia's snatch.

He buried himself to the hilt each time he pounded into her, while his mouth kept her mouth occupied in a steamy make out session.

Nico could feel her climax coming, they had been at it for fifteen minutes now and she was at her limit, since her legs wrapped tighter around his back.

Her legs and arms locked themselves to the maximum of tightness around his back as Thalia hollered out Nico's name.

"Oooohh Nico! I'm cumming!" She cried out in euphoria as Nico himself clenched his teeth and thrusted his member one final time into Thalia's wet passage.

"Ooohh, yeah! That's amazing!" He said as he shot out multiple ropes of semen inside her and kept shooting off, causing him to undulate his hips each time.

At the same time, Artemis came to her climax as well when she kept thrusting her own fingers into her wet folds while hearing those two scream out their climax, juices kept coating her fingers as she had her very first orgasm, and she fell to the floor, her back still against the tree trunk as her climax subsided.

Filling her womb up entirely, Nico's hips stopped jerking as the last of his sperm drained out of him and into Thalia. He collapsed on top of her, both panting and sweaty.

Artemis's feeling of nirvana subsided for now and she got back up and looked at them again.

'Hmmm, they look happy together, I guess I'll leave them alone…for now. I have no idea what brought this out in them and me, but maybe I should make my stay a little longer, and maybe I should experience Di Angelo's youthful energy myself.' Artemis thought to herself, smirking wickedly.

Later on, Nico and Thalia gathered their clothes and redressed themselves, as they headed out of the lake area and on the path into the camp site, they walked hand-in-hand, both with happy smiles on their faces.

Nico put a hand on his chin in thought. 'Now, who's next? I know, I wonder how my old friend Piper is doing? I wonder how flexible she is, we've been friends for a while now, and she is very attractive.' He thought, smirking as the pink glow lit up in his pupil once again.

**I'm willing to take requests from anyone.**

**Review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nico's Angels**

**Chapter 4: The Love Goddesses daughter**

Kicking and tossing a regular soccer ball around on the grass, Nico was occupying his time on this Saturday morning, just recently he had made sweet love to Thalia. It was a wonderful time out in the waterfall where the two would make out whenever Annabeth wouldn't be looking, the thrill of getting caught also added to their arousal, as soon as they went back to Camp, Thalia took the liberty of calling him for a late night lover's chat.

She had remained her usual self whenever she's around the other Hunters, but when Nico and her are alone, she gets a little…shall we say, frisky. Nico still had his relationship with Ashlee, who he loved just as much as he loved Thalia, though neither had found out about the acts of intimacy he shared with them.

'Thalia knew I'm still with Ashlee, does she expect me to break up with Ashlee for her? Or is it the whole 'kinky' idea Hecate had in mind when she explained all this to me? Who knows?' He thought before reeling his left legs back to kick the soccer ball fiercely into a goal net.

"Score." He whispered to himself and walked over to pick up his ball, but before he got within a few feet of it, someone else stepped in front of the soccer ball to pick it up.

"Not bad, Nico. I would say you're getting a whole lot better, but let's see if you can beat me at it first." Said a familiar feminine voice.

Nico's face contorted to surprise when he looked upon the beautiful Cherokee descendant. She had dark tanned skin, chocolate brown hair that is cut choppy and uneven with thin strands braided on either side of her hair and eyes that changed colour like a kaleidoscope, going from brown to blue to green. She is very beautiful, but very tomboyish. She was wearing a red jacketed shirt.

"Piper?"

Nico had went one a quest a year ago to hunt down Medea. He hadn't been able to kill the monster as she had fled, much to his regret, but he had destroyed her shop completely, saving several Half-Bloods and Satyrs in the going, the current leader of the Aphrodite Cabin, Piper Mclean, among them.

"Been a while, Nico. How is the son of Hades thing going?" She asked, giving a friendly smile and held the ball under her left arm.

"Just peachy, well, there is the occasional ancient evil monster that tries to take over all the souls in the Underworld, but that just gives me some extra exercise." He said, half-joking half-serious, as he walked up to her.

She pulled him into an affectionate hug and let go.

"Never serious, are you?" She said, stepping back and holding the ball up to him challengingly. "Care for a challenge, Nico? I bet you can't beat me."

Nico smirked. "Oh, I've been getting better over the years, beauty queen." He said, accepting the challenge.

Piper blinked twice and a small blush appeared on her face, she always thought that Nico was simply a guy who thought of her as a regular buddy, he never once called her 'beauty queen'.

"Show me, devil boy." She said, letting the ball drop, only to be stopped by her left ankle and it held in place waiting for him to make a move.

Nico dashed forwards to close the distance between them, within a few feet she made a swirving turn and kicked the ball along as she attempted to sideswipe Nico.

"Oh no, you don't." Nico said competitively with a smile as he anticipated her side turn and strafed to intercept her and quickly attempted a sliding kick in order to steal the ball, but Piper was ahead of him and punted the ball high up and she barely dodged Nico.

"Hah, not bad, just not good enough, Nico." She said as she made her way to the goal and scored.

'She's got a lot of stamina to pull that off, her having a lot of energy is a huge plus though.' He thought mischievously.

"Ready for more? I'm game if you are, hotshot." He said, attempting to coerce her into more rounds.

She tauntingly blew him a kiss and winked, causing Nico to become even more infatuated with her, any minute soon the charm will take hold and she'll do more than that.

"Sure, so far I'm not all too impressed, Nico." She said, smirking, and took off her red leather jacket to hang it on a tree branch nearby. She was wearing a white tank top that would look transparent if she sweated any more, Nico would daydream at the thought.

"But first, let's make it interesting, I have an idea that could be fun, are you interested?" Nico said, removing his aviator's jacket as well and tossing it to the floor. He didn't notice it, but Piper's attention was focused on him removing his jacket.

She quickly shook it off and listened. "What do you have in mind?"

"Whoever loses must do something for the winner, it could be a favour of any kind and you can't say no to it."

Piper blinked in a mild surprise at this idea, but it did sound like fun. If she won she could make Nico Di Angelo, the Ghost King, Prince and Champion of the underworld, do 'anything' she wanted and he can't say no to it. Already, a naughty thought entered her mind and she struggled to replace that thought with the idea of making Nico prank the Hermes cabin.

"Deal! You are so going to lose." Piper said with a confident smile as she took position.

"Oh, I haven't been trying yet." Nico replied, charging forward.

Half an hour later

Staring with a dazed look on her face, Piper looked at a smug looking son of Hades after he just scored her goal, earning him victory.

'It all happened so fast, how…' She thought, before she blushed at the memory of what he did to use as a distraction.

She was doing well to block and intercept Nico during his offense, but when he made another steal attempt, he swiftly whispered something into her ear that made her freeze up, leaving him to take the ball and win.

He said, "Your lips are so moist and cute, I want to kiss you, Piper." 'What the Hades? I-I…mean…Nico! But when he said it, he sounded like he meant it. Did he do that to throw me off? Oohh, what do I do?' Piper thought in blushed frustration and as Nico walked up to her she kept rethinking what he had said and whether or not it was real.

"Well, lookey here, I won." He said grinning a goofy expression.

"Yeah, you did, you lucked out though." Piper said slightly upset that she lost due to a blunder caused by him.

"So, what do you want for your favour? A deal's a deal." She said, crossing her arms and mentally preparing herself for the craziest thing he might think of.

His face turned serious and Nico invaded her personal space by standing close to her and placing his right hand gently on her cheek.

"I just told you, didn't I?"

Her eyes widened at what he meant. "What the…! You mean…?'

"I said I want to kiss you, Piper." He said with a certain tone in his voice and he did the unthinkable.

He grabbed her by the shoulders gently and placed his mouth on hers, savouring the her supple lips.

She felt like her soul had frozen over, but didn't react in anyway except for closing her eyes and placing her hands on his back. Nico, the boy who had saved her from a horrible monster and became her idol, was sucking her face like it was a cheesy teen romance movie.

She could feel the soft flesh of his lips pressing against her own, she had never felt a kiss like this before or at all actually, most of her years consisted of training and educating herself up the mantle of her father, aside from school and soccer practise, she hadn't yet pursued romance with anyone. Here it was being delivered to her without hesitation, she didn't want to end it, but eventually it would have to.

'If this is a dream, don't let it end. I feel something else…inside my body, it feels like I'm on some kind of ecstasy, Nico is just kissing me, right? Why does it feel like it's so much more than that? Ooohhh, I don't want it to end!' She mentally thought, receding to the charm effect Nico was inducing in her by simply kissing her.

With reluctance, he let go and a small tiny trail of saliva appeared from his lips to the inside of her mouth.

Piper had a dreamy look on her face.

"N-Nico? W-what does this mean?" She asked when, suddenly, she felt Nico's right hand softly grab her rear and his other one went behind her neck.

"What do you think it means? Do you just want a kiss?" He said, smiling, giving her bedroom eyes. Piper had never been one for girly romance gimmicks, despite her being a daughter of Aphrodite, but right now, she felt like he was melting her soul, whatever intense feeling was waving through her being was making her feel the impulsive need to grab him and ravage him right here. She is going to act impulsive.

'Why is he acting like this? Doesn't he have Ashlee?' She thought before more pleasure came into her from the euphoria she was under, her panties felt moist, her body felt sensitive, and she felt a very strong hunger for Nico's love right now. Tossing acaution to the wind, she pressed herself forward to engage Nico in another French kiss while her left hand grasped his crotch through the cloth and her other hand slid up his shirt.

'Oh, to Hades with it all! I'll have this right here and now, I don't care! I want this so badly and I don't know why, but who cares. Ashlee will either have to break up with him or share Nico with me, it doesn't matter, only this does.' Piper thought with her mind and body set on a sexual frenzy.

Her tongue pried open his mouth and Nico stuck out his tongue as Piper placed her mouth over it and started sucking on it, savouring every bit of his warm wet tongue into her mouth. She was completely entranced by Nico now so much so that she couldn't imagine this with anyone else.

Her fingers worked the hem of his pants and undid his belt buckled and zipper, wasting no time, her right hand dove underneath his boxers to feel up the soft hard flesh of his rod.

'Her fingers are so firm and soft, she really knows what she's doing.' He thought, enjoying the massage she was giving his shaft.

The hand that he put on her rear then cupped one of her buttcheeks and he gave a firm squeeze making her mew a bit inside his mouth. She was still licking up and sucking his tongue into her mouth that she didn't notice Nico's other hand slipping underneath her shirt.

'She's not wearing a bra. Sweet." He thought, feeling the soft mound of flesh of her right breast. His hand was squeezing it gently and fondling the nipple while doing so, thus earning a moan from her that made her twitch a bit.

It was early in the morning, exactly 6 AM, no one was around, and they were also in an area far away from the cabins, the area that they were in was also surrounded by bushes and a few smaller trees, but fortunately the scenery hid their little escapade quite well.

Breaking away from her addicting tongue play, Piper drew her head back and looked at Nico with the same kind of look Ashlee and Thalia gave him, he didn't need to read her mind to know what she was going to say, but she let actions speak for her instead.

"Nico, fuck me as much as you want." She said, almost demanding with her charm speak, as she roughly pulled her shirt over her head. Before she could pull it all the way up over her head, Nico's lips met her own while the shirt still covered half her face. She relaxed and finally peeled it away, resting her hands behind his neck.

Nico broke away from the kiss and smirked. "Oh, I intend to." He then stripped himself of his upper clothing, leaving his bare chest in the open.

Piper then surprised him by placing her lips against one of his nipples, then kissing a licking around the area, Nico was surprised and greatly aroused by this sudden new thing she was doing. Taking a nipple into her mouth, she let her other hand leave his pants and grasp his chest.

He let one of his hands slide back down her own pants and into her panties, feeling her bare snatch in his fingers, Nico started probing and fingering her.

She gritted her teeth and he hold on his chest tightened a bit while two of his fingers rubbed her clit in circles, his remaining fingers caressed around the rest of her snatch, causing her to clutch Nico tightly every time he probed her.

"Feel good?"

"The greatest, but now it's my turn to have some fun now." She said, grinning with a wink and she shoved him down on the soft grassy ground and with a lusty pair of eyes she gazed at him while her hands forced her pants completely off herself. She was now completely nude, her teenage body completely exposed to him and Nico enjoyed the sight greatly. Her breasts were perfectly sized, no sag at all, and they were perky, her pussy was bald and completely wet and her legs were elegant and smooth enough for him to want a footjob from her. Although she was athletic and trained to fight, it did not take away her bodily beauty and femininity from her petite body, probably an Aphrodite perk.

"Nico, I don't care if you're with someone already, I-I feel like I can deal with sharing you, even if they don't like it. I don't care, I think I'm allowed to be a little selfish this time. Do you love me, Nico?" Piper asked seriously as she stood over him and trailed a curved left foot along his chest sensually.

"I've always had a crush on you, Piper. I thought you didn't care about me that way, but with all this now I think I can say, without hesitation; yes, I'm crazy about you." He said, making her blush and make an overjoyed look on her face.

"Let's do this then, let's do what we will always remember. Do you think Ashlee will mind?" She asked mischievously.

"Let's just say she may be more open-minded than you think, just wait and see, babe." He said with a wink.

"I'm looking forward to it, sounds kinky too." She said, not know where all these perverted thoughts came from, but at the moment she didn't care to look into it. Right now, all she wanted was him and to feel him inside her, but first, she wanted to try something she had only seen and heard about.

Leaning over, she turned around and bended downwards, giving him a perfect view of her glistening clit, she positioned her pussy over his face and her knees on both sides of his head while her head was up close and personal with his cock. It was a 69 position, she wanted him to taste and eat her out while she would suck him off and devour his sperm.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to try this." He said hastily, grabbing her hips and lowering her wet folds to his mouth. Slurping sounds were heard as he ravaged her clitoris with his tongue by licking and sucking it repeatedly, making her moan his name loudly, he then turned his attention to her moist orifice and thrusted his slimy tongue inside it, worming around while his mouth tasted her wetness.

"Oh yes! Don't stop! Please don't stop!" She hollered out as Nico continued his ministrations.

His erect member remained rock hard and it was standing at attention ready a few centimetres from Piper's face. Not letting him continue without reward she begun to service him by putting her lips on one of his balls and started sucking in the flesh of it.

Slurping sounds could be heard as she continued to sock a lick the meaty flesh of his testicles, one after the other, then changed tactics and dragged her warm tongue along the surface of his shaft.

'Piper's tongue feels amazing amazing! I really should try this position with the other girls more.' Nico thought as he kept feeling the warm and wet flesh of Piper's tongue, she was treating it like she would a popsicle and he was loving it.

She alternated between licking it up and down, then she changes to kissing along the shaft, letting her mouth suckle in the flesh. That process made Nico want to explode right then and there, she was that good at it.

"Oh, Piper, your amazing at this!" Nico said between lickings.

'Oh, you haven't seen anything yet, Nico.' She thought when she raised her head and placed the tip of his penis at the opening of her mouth. 'You're gonna love this.'

With great force, she shoved her head down, taking the entirety of Nico's cock into her mouth deep into her throat.

"Holy..!" Nico called out, feeling the moist wet flesh cavern of Piper's throat suctioning his cock. It was a feeling of unimaginable pleasure and he hoped he wouldn't shoot off too soon.

She heard him moan out loud and it satisfied her to know she was causing this in him, so he went to work on his rod by moving her head upwards then downwards repeatedly. The feeling of his cock leaving her mouth then the thrill of re-entering over and over again until she went faster and faster.

Sucking and slurping sounds could be heard as Nico licked Piper's snatch, he was still savouring it and the wetness it provided, while struggling to keep himself from blowing from blowing, but the daughter of Aphrodite went even faster and the wet slurping sounds became a little louder with each suck.

"Oh, Piper, I'm cumming!" He groaned muffled between her inner thighs.

She then went down to the deepest level possible where her nose was tickled by his pubic hair and his length completely inside her mouth.

With his hips jerking wildly with her head staying on his bouncing length she received his payload of sperm, flooding down her throat. His hips kept jerking as he kept shooting off into her mouth, after ten more seconds he finally stopped cumming and she raised her head up.

With loud gulping sounds she swallowed bit by bit of Nico's cum inside her throat, there was still some on her face and she looked around at Nico and opened her mouth.

He saw the bottom of the inside of her mouth flooded with white cream and when she closed it she made a loud gulping sound and reopened it to see it all gone.

"Oh, I so love you." Nico said with lust filled eyes.

"I know you do. I've loved you since you rescued me from that monster. Well, Nico, let's make your fantasies about me a reality then." She said grinning a foxy grin and got up off of his prick. She got a few inches away from where he was laying and got on her hands and knees wiggling her ass toward Nico.

"Fuck me doggystyle you horny boy." She said like she was in heat.

Nico got up like he was hypnotized and walked over and kneeled behind her. His cock was still hard, even after coming and he planned to fill her up.

He placed his hands on both of her tanned ass cheeks and lined his hardened member against the folds of her sex. With a strong thrust he entered her and heard her squeal out in pain and delight, she was a virgin until now, the trickle of blood coming out of her tight pussy said so.

"Are you okay?" He said craning his upperbody against her back so that her head was next to his.

"Yeah, I'm fine, keep going. Please." She said with a joyful look on her face and Nico nodded as he started thrusting.

His cock, which was now lubricated by her blood and juices, slid in and out in rapid succession causing waves of intense pleasure to flow through them. Since the charm was active, it enhanced the pleasure they were feeling and it looked like Piper was feeling all of it times ten.

"Yes, yes! Keep going, Nico! Keep fucking me!" She said in ecstasy as his rod kept plunging in and out of her suctioning orifice.

He gritted his teeth as the tightness and wetness of her snatch was overloading his member with extreme pleasure enhanced by the charm. Wet slapping sounds were being made as the teenage boy continued fucking his friend doggystyle.

Nico lurched forward and captured her bouncing breasts in his hands and cuddled his face alongside hers while he kept pounding her teenage pussy in bliss.

They had been going at it for almost ten minutes so far and they each felt they were close, but Piper then turned her head around to kiss him sensually in the mouth and whisper; "Nico, I want you to get me pregnant with your baby."

That sent him into orgasm as he lunged his hips one final time while hearing her holler out her orgasm with his.

"Oh, Piper!" Nico cried out as his hips jerked and cock twitched repeatedly, sending jets of his sperm into the climaxing pussy of another girl he loved.

"I love you, Nico! I love you!" She said as she felt her pussy fill up with streaming spurts of his cum while her vaginal muscles clamped down on his rod at the same time.

After a few seconds, their orgasm subsided and Nico collapsed on the ground, exhausted, Nico laid beside him with her head nestled comfortably on his chest. Her snatch was dripping with his cum as there was so much of it in there.

"This is a whole new thing for us, isn't it?" She whispered and he looked back at her with a loving expression.

"It sure is, we'll have to tell Ashlee later though, I don't think she would be opposed to the idea though." He said mischievously.

"Sounds kinky, I'm open minded enough to try anything. Why wouldn't she be though?"

"Long story, I'll explain later, but for now let's just chill here and relax." He said staring at the sun set sky.

"I'm interested in hearing the story, but yeah you're right." She said looking at him.

"You know, having another girl with us would be very fun for you, Nico. Want to know why?" She said grinning.

"Why's that?"

"Why's that?"

"Because if you cum inside me, then she would suck it out for herself, that would be fun, wouldn't it?" She said noticing Nico's arousal and his dick re-hardening.

"Yeah, I'm glad you're open minded, very glad, because later things will get very interesting." He said cryptically.

After a few seconds of quiet then they each said something.

"I really do love you, you know." Piper said, smiling and blushing at the same time.

"I know, I love you too, Piper." Nico said as they lay there like a couple or soon to be part of harem.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nico's Angels**

**Chapter 5: The Goddess returns**

It was a Friday morning for Nico as he slept in his cabin, here he was sleeping soundly on his bed with a smile on his face about recently banging the hottest daughter of Aphrodite; Piper. It was only two days ago and the day after she and Nico were talking on an Iris message about anything but Demigod training and monsters. For the first time he actually felt rather average and not part of a monster and heroic world, he felt normal, if you count as being a guy who has just been 'charmed' into charming other girls into intercourse with him that is.

He used to feel like the lowest pervert on the planet, but strange as it is to say, he had faith in Hecate's words when she told him it will all work out. He never thought that Goddess would be to him what she is now, but what more is that he couldn't get her out of his head. In the midst of gradually yet inadvertently creating a harem of girls he truly loved he didn't stop thinking about the silver haired Goddess and what was she doing at the moment.

'I'm surprised she hasn't shown up again, wait, did I already say this before?' He thought to himself as he slowly opened his eyes to the ever familiar black ceiling of the Hades Cabin, he felt the comfort of the blankets he was under, and 'The strange wet, yet great, feeling on my wang?' Nico thought as he shot up and tossed his covers away, revealing a mane of black flowing hair that belonged to a fully clothed female whose lips were occupying his member.

"Thalia?" Nico said mistily as he was feeling dazed from the suctioning pleasure she was giving him.

Lifting her head to greet him with a mischievous smirk and a thin trail of precum dripping along her chin from her lips Thalia gave him a sexy wink. She was wearing her usual Hunters attire, her hair flowing freely.

Taking one longer lick along his shaft, while earning a strained groan in the process, Thalia ceased her oral ministration and spoke. "Just thought I would give you an enjoyable wake up call, you like?"

Nico only nodded and grinned in satisfaction. "I would like more if you continued, Thals."

She smiled sarcastically. "Just because I like you I think I will finish the 'job'." She was about to close her lips on the tip once more until they both heard a shuffling of footsteps along the porch, on reflex Thalia quickly pulled Nico's pants over his erect member and shuffled off his bed trying to look nonchalant.

As if on cue Ashlee appeared in the doorway with a 'get your lazy butt out of bed' look on his face when he looked at the son of Hades, who was lazily lying back down in his pillow.

"Still not budging, Thals?" She said crossing her arms.

Thalia pulled off the innocent look with perfection and gave a shrugging gesture. "I tried 'something' new and he still wants to lay there like a lump." She added sighing in fake act.

"Come on, Ash. It's the summer, what other boys want to get up bright and early at-" He paused and looked to his left at the alarm clock. "-Nine AM?"

Ashlee looked around at the dirty room littered with various clothes, comics and other needless junk then looked back at Nico. "You know Nico, it's cabin inspection today, and I think its Drew who's doing it toda-"

"On it!" Nico said panicked as he jumped out of his bed and made mad dashes around the room cleaning it up little by little, even Thalia and Ashlee were amazed at the speed he could perform it in.

A couple of minutes passed and Nico stood panting and exhausted, his room was now litter free and the daughter of Poseidon smirked.

"I was joking by the way."

"You're pure evil." He gasped and she chuckled at that.

"Yep, couldn't be more evil then me." She joked and walked over to the window and opened the curtains revealing the ever blinding sunlight to Nico's early morning eyes. "It's a nice day outside and you should try and enjoy it while you can. I'm sure Thalia would like it if you two went outside to a fast food place or whatever." She suggested.

Thalia's head shot up a little as she got an idea from her suggestion and turned to look at Nico who was now lying on the ground floor.

"Yeah, Nico. It sounds like a great idea don't you think?" She said sweetly in an almost false voice while adding a wink so he can confirm it; she wanted some alone time with him and Ashlee, the unspoken leader of the camp, was practically giving them permission without even knowing it.

Getting the message and sighing a 'yeah' to his two girlfriends Nico got up and went to his bathroom to get dressed.

"I'm impressed, Pinecone face, usually it takes a lot more bickering on his end until he gives in. Maybe he's becoming more mature, either that or you have a way of controlling men." Ashlee commented lightly.

"Oh, I definitely have a way with Nico alright." Thalia said cryptically and earning Ashlee a cock eyed expression.

Minutes later Nico got out dressed in his usual attire and walked out of the cabin with Thalia, Nico quickly shadow travelled them both to a park in New York, and they started walking hand-in-hand.

The day was bright and the sky was cloudless when the two teens came to a rest at a smoothie stand and sat down for a drink.

"So, do you think anyone suspects anything? I know Annabeth to be a pretty damn good detective when it comes to people hiding things." Nico said taking a sip from his smoothie cup.

"I don't think she does, but the cat has to come out of the bag sooner or later, right? Secret is only harmless until it blows up in front of everyone, better to tell them sooner or later, Nico." Thalia said holding her cup while she slipped her right foot out of her shoe and placed it on his bulge through his jeans.

Nico nearly choked on his smoothie upon contact then relaxed a bit while Thalia's foot continued its ministrations. He mewed while the soft elegant right foot of hers worked its way up and over his crotch area.

"Uh, well, speaking of secrets…oh you do that like a pro." Nico stammered trying to speak but Thalia's little practise was distracting him too much. 'I should tell her already, and Ashlee and Piper too, that all this came from Hecate's seducing me. What if she hates me for it and never speaks to me again? I should at least tell her about her not being the only girl who's-ooohh yeah, she's good at this.' He thought until two of her toes pried down his zipper with expert precision and she dug her soft foot deeper into his pants.

"T-Thalia, I have to tell you a secret." He struggled to say during all the pleasure. He looked at her with a serious look and she nodded in understanding, but she kept her foot inside his pants, though she was not continuing her fun.

"With that look I guess it's pretty serious, what is it you need to tell me, Nico?" She asked.

'Well here goes, worst case scenario is that I become a pariah from essentially everyone including the girls, and best case scenario is she takes it in stride and agrees to a foursome with me, Ashlee, and Piper.' Nico thought before taking a deep sigh and-

"Is this seat taken?" A sultry feminine voice spoke up right behind him surprising the two of them and interrupting Nico before he could finish.

Slightly frustrated Nico turned around and immediately he felt his jaw drop.

The girl was drop dead gorgeous; she had medium length blonde hair with a bang to the side of her face, wore a red short sleeve T-shirt along with a tight fitting white mini skirt and white tennis shoes. Add light blue eyes and an alluring gaze and you got a blonde bombshell that was inadvertenly making Thalia glare at her.

"Yes it is." Thalia said icily. "Do you mind? We're trying to have an important conversation here."

The blonde newcomer merely looked back at her with a frown of dislike written on her face, but then she smirked like she knew something.

"Not at all, continue you conversation right while I sit right here next to your cute friend. By the way my name's Enodia." She introduced herself as she sat down on the bench next to Nico and scooted a few inches closer.

Nico was dumbstruck and a little red in the face, but even he knew well enough that when Thalia's angry the person she's mad at had better run like Tartarus. It was clearly seen on the daughter of Zeus' face with a set of eyes glaring daggers at the girl.

"Uh, look, you're nice and all, but I'm afraid you have to leave. You're upsetting her and we were talking about something personal, ok?" Nico said forcefully until she batted a playful wink his way and instantly there was a familiar dark violet glow in her eyes when she did that.

Nico's face became one of shock as he realized who this was. 'Hecate! What is she-' He thought before she spoke again.

"Oh? Are you and her close? Is he your boyfriend? If he isn't then I'll take advantage of that fa-"

"Yes he is! Now get lost." Thalia growled out as she clenched a sparking fist under the table as she was anxious to use it.

'Enodia' chuckled and made a rather devious look. "So he is, isn't he. Here I thought he already had a girlfriend by the name of Ashlee Jackson." She said smirking and instantly Nico felt ashamed of himself, but Thalia was getting closer to pummeling the girl with her lightning-conducted fist. "Oh, that's right, I know all about you, who wouldn't? You're pretty famous for fighting monsters and other supernatural wonders, you know."

Suddenly Thalia got up and aimed a glowing electrical fist at her in a threatening way. "Leave now or else."

'Enodia' stood unfazed by the threat. "So you and your cousin are cheating with each other on that poor daughter of Poseidon, tsk, tsk. Would it be similar to how a certain son of Hermes acted with a certain daughter of Zeus?" 'Enodia' said smirking and Thalia, though she got over Luke a long time ago, got royally pissed off and without hesitation shot a blast of lightning at her.

"Shut up!" Thalia said firing an energy blast when 'Enodia's' eye lit up and in quick reflex she absorbed the attack into her hand.

"What?" Thalia said with confused expression, until she saw her eyes, glowing a very familiar purple, "Hecate?" Thalia now realized and Hecate simply winked and back flipped away from the table and into the clearing.

"Oh, you're not getting away from me, you bitch!" Thalia said running after the Goddess while Nico stood there somewhat dumbstruck. 'What's Hecate's angle this time? Piss off my cousin enough to want to kill her?' Nico sighed. 'Better follow them before Thalia falls into whatever trap Hecate's setting up.' He thought before running after his cousin.

Where Thalia was at.

Thalia found herself in an empty tennis court that was public and near some apartments, but she found no sign of Hecate. The Goddess made good on provoking Thalia when hitting on Ncio in front of her, but that was the main reason, when she mentioned Luke the thought popped into Thalia's mind that Hecate might turn Nico like Kronos did to Luke, except she'll do more things with Nico then Kronos ever did to Luke.

"Like Hades you will, Hecate. Nico is with me and if you think you can steal him away then you another thing coming." She said to herself looking around to see nothing.

"Oh Thalia, I already did, but I'm more than willing to share with you." A voice said from out of nowhere and Hecate appeared a few feet from her.

Instantly Thalia's fists flared with electricity and she readied herself to deliver a serious ass whooping to Hecate.

"What do you want, Hecate?" Thalia demanded.

Though she didn't release her disguise form she stared Thalia down and didn't activate her magic.

"Two things; to talk and to have some fun." Hecate said placing a hand on her waist.

"Well I'm not in the mood for talking."

"You know it's uncanny how similar you and Nico are, when I first approached him like this he got all gungho about fighting as well. Then things cooled into a steamy night afterwards." Hecate said making Thalia cock an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about? When did you do this?"

Finally Nico appeared in the court panting from his run, he had only been a few minutes behind but the girls can indeed run faster. Hecate immediately took notice of his appearance and smiled jovially.

"Ah Nico, about time you made it. Why don't you tell your cousin to cool down before everything goes south." Hecate said waving to Nico as he walked to stand by Thalia's side.

"What are you up to, Hecate?" Nico asked hoping she wouldn't reveal that night to Thalia of all people, if his cousin got steamed just seeing her flirt with Nico then who knows what she will do if she tells her they slept together.

"Nico, what does she mean by 'steamy night' between you and her?" Thalia asked tensely as she eyes him dangerously.

Nico gulped, well this is it, the cats are going to be out of the bag and crap is going to hit the fan. 'I just hope after this then she'll still talk to me at least.' He mentally sighed as he was about to speak, but Hecate beat him to it.

"I seduced him." The blonde stated simply and immediately Thalia looked at her in total stupor and shock. "You heard me, I seduced and had sex with your cousin, I know you did as well. It's obvious, but don't be mad at him, I magically subdued him and 'charmed' him into loving me. What do you think?" She revealed without hesitation.

Like a nuclear bomb going off Thalia became the angriest she had ever been and charged up all of her power so she could blast the Goddess in front of her without holding back. "YOU TWISTED BITCH!"

Nico knew if Thalia tried to do this she would most likely be killed by Hecate, and as much as he wanted to see Hecate get blasted in the face, he didn't want to live on this planet without Thalia.

"Thalia wait! Stop!" Nico ran behind her and grabbed her arms to prevent her from firing and even though she didn't have that much arm strength it was still a struggle to restrain her, the damn electricity coursing through her body wasn't helping either.

An outraged Thalia turned her teary eyed face to look at him. "How could you! Let go of me! I hate you! I hate YO-" Thalia's tirade was cut off when Nico stifled her lips with his, a deep warm lover's kiss.

Thalia felt her anger fading little by little, but she still tried to break free and blast the Goddess of Magic to oblivion, though Nico was preventing her from doing so as he held her arms and kept her lips busy.

Little did she know that while Nico was doing this the charm was in full effect causing her to lessen her anger, but she was still pretty angry. A certain pink glow lit up in Thalia's pupils as he kept kissing her, the charm was increasing with the love Nico felt for Thalia and though slightly tarnished by Hecate's confession Thalia's love for him remained intact.

Hecate walked up to the pair and did something very unexpected; sliding a very delicate soft ivory hand up Nico's neck and took his head off Thalia's lips and placed him on her own.

Nico was now shocked as well as confused, here he was trying to calm Thalia down and one of her least favourite Goddesses just stole their kiss moment and turned it into her own.

Thalia face became one of euphoric daze since the charm mixed in with Nico's kiss wore her down and nullified her rage and energy, but there was still anger and it would build up again at the sight of the blonds vixen Frenching her cousin, but thankfully Nico's lips reoccupied hers again.

'Why don't I feel like attacking her? Why do my legs suddenly feel like jelly when he kisses me?.. Was so, so angry but for some reason my body feels like it's in Elysium.' Thalia thought when she felt Nico's arms slide from her arms to her torso and slowly lift take her leather jack off, when that hit the floor he slowly started to lift up her 'Death to Barbie' shirt.

Surprisingly Hecate's hands made contact with Thalia's bare abdomen and gently rubbed her midsection in soothing circles, the shock at finding Hecate of all people fondling her now was evident but subsiding as waves of more charm induced pleasure clouded her mind and judgement.

Hecate then put her lips to one of her ears and whispered something as she put her left hand between Thalia's legs.

"I'm not stealing him from you, Grace. I'm simply sharing him with you and who knows how many other girls he enticed, everybody wins. You can marry him and have his kids, but be open minded to this whole new world as well as the fact your ring may not be the only one on his finger." Hecate whispered exotically as she took a small gentle lick on her earlobe.

Thalia felt like punching her right then and there just for touching her, but the ministrations Nico was giving were too much and she pretty much melted into his arms, his hands were now reaching up underneath her shirt and feeling her clothed breasts.

Hecate however was pulling Thalia's pants down over her ankles, the tight fitting jeans were being dragged off her smooth creamy legs until they were off completely and tossed somewhere by the net.

Nico had just finished pulling Thalia's shirt over her head and as soon as the black cloth left her head Nico returned to kissing her mouth letting his tongue wrestle with hers frantically.

Thalia mewed on effect and wrapped her arms around his neck to further the kiss. Hecate who was watching it in enjoyment grabbed the bottom of her own shirt and slowly lifted it up until it was just above her breasts and let it stay there. She didn't wear a bra and let her supple petite breasts out in plain sight for Nico to see.

"You weren't wearing a bra?" Nico asked as he separated his lips from Thalia's.

Hecate then grabbed her skirt and lifted it up but not to take it off. Nico almost had a nosebleed when he saw Hecate's completely shaved smooth snatch in all its glory.

"Not wearing any panties either, I never do." Hecate said huskily as she walked over to them and kneeled down in front of Thalia, who now had a pleading look on her face at Nico to more making out, but Hecate had other plans.

"Hecate, what are do-oh!" Nico said in awe when Hecate grabbed Thalia by the face and inched her pink red lips closer to hers until the blonde started sucking Thalia's lips with her own.

"Hhnngghh…hhhmmmmmm." Thalia murmured in satisfaction as the goddess sucked the upper portion of her lips with hers while letting her wet tongue dip into her mouth at the same time.

It was the hottest thing Nico had ever seen.

The sight of two sets of lips worming their way over each other alongside the tongue probing was more than enough to spark an erection in Nico's pants that the girls took notice of.

Thalia, while still under influence of the charm though still fully aware of what was happening, gazed at Nico's tented pants and reached behind her back to unclasp her bra. Hecate then hiked her own skirt up until it was at her belly and let it stay there.

Now he could fully see both of Hecate's breasts as well as her moist womanhood and Hecate then grabbed the waistband of Thalia's panties and slid them off as well revealing Thalia's now wet pussy to Nico.

They both kneeled beside him and each girl placed on his crotch and began to grab and rub it feverishly. Nico could feel his erection getting bigger and he was getting slightly more anxious to just pound away at one of the girls since they were making him even more aroused.

Both of the girls were looking, the Hecate smirked and decided to have a little more fun by grabbing Thalia's head with her free hand and turning to face her, Hecate engaged in another mouth sucking make out session with Thalia while they were still caressing his manhood through his jeans.

"W-wow, this is unbelievable." Nico couldn't believe his luck, now he was being serviced by two beautiful girls. The weird thing was, they're both his cousins, but Nico honestly didn't care about that.

With a zipping sound the hem of his jeans were shimmied down his body by both the girls' hands. He looked at Thalia and saw that familiar sexually hungry look in her eyes and figured she was in deep into the charm effect he had over her, hopefully she would accept this bizarre multi-relationship when her senses come to.

"What is? You mean this?" The Huntress said letting her right hand dip into his jeans to pull his rock hard member and looked at Hecate who nodded. "Or do you mean this?"

Then as if lightning struck in the same place three times in a row, Thalia and Hecate both placed their warm wet mouths on his shaft and his testicles.

'Oh my..! This is Elysium! Huuuhhhh…yeah' Nico mentally gasped in exhilaration as the mouth of the daughter of Zeus sucked in one testicle like a lemon while the blonde slid her tongue up and down his length repeatedly.

He could literally feel the wet flesh of the tongue of Thalia licking around his testicles like she were devouring a treat and Hecate was licking his pole like a popsicle and savouring the taste too.

Slurping sounds could be heard as both girls were servicing Nico's cock for a few minutes and when they heard him groaning louder they figured it was time for the big finale.

With reluctance they let go, it was weird that they were almost in sync with their actions, and then Hecate laid on the bottom while Thalia laid on the top and both girls were looking at Nico with anticipation, like animals in heat.

"Come one, Nico. We're waiting." Thalia said in a lusty tone.

"Better yet, come in." Hecate said chuckling a bit.

Nico, not waiting for anything else in the world, stood on his knees facing the girls, removed his shirt because he was feeling so much heat, grabbed his member and positioned his hardened yet twitchy cock at the entrance of Thalia's wet vagina.

"Here goes for, uh, both of you." Nico said shoving his hard dick into the daughter of Zeus' waiting snatch.

"Oooohhh yes!" Thalia cried out in pleasure as she could hear the wet slapping sounds of her cousin slamming his hips into her, the penetrating wet fleshy feel of his cock repeatedly entering her was making her arousal reach higher levels.

Hecate placed one of her hands between her legs and started fingering her pussy hole in accordance with the arousal Nico was inflicting on them, additionally she grabbed Thalia's right breast and started sucking on it thus increasing the demigoddess's volume.

After a few minutes of fucking Thalia, Nico reluctantly pulled out and entered Hecate resulting in an increase of her volume.

"This is great! This is fantastic, Di Angelo! Faster! Faster!" Hecate panted as her body was now sweaty along with Thalia's and in extremely close proximity their bodies were rubbing each other while Nico was porking one after the other.

After a few minutes of fucking Hecate, Nico gritted his teeth and his thrusts became more erratic.

"Girls, I'm close." He grunted.

"Release it inside me, Nico! Release your hot stinky spunk in my tight tiny snatch!" Hecate groaned, looking at Nico with bedroom eyes and licking her lips seductively, as she did that Thalia took her mouth and slid her tongue inside.

The sight set Nico off instantly and his hips started jerking wildly. "I'm coming!"

Hecate's legs wrapped around Thalia's lower body as she felt multiple spurts of semen full up her cervix, causing her to cum as well.

Just before Nico lost it all inside Hecate's body he quickly pulled out and inserted it into Thalia.

"Oooh yes!"

Thalia was now feeling the gushing torrent of semen fill her up as well.

After a few more seconds of cumming, Nico sloped back and laid back on the ground, exhausted, the girls laid on top of each other, spent as well with Nico's sperm gurgling out of their snatches.

"Wow. If I died right now I would die the happiest man on Earth." He said to himself when he saw Hecate get up and drag Thalia to lay down with Nico.

At that moment she finally released her form and became the silver haired version of Hecate again, though still naked.

"That was amazing, we need to do this more often, definitely." She said, crawling over to him to lay at his side.

"What about Thalia? Won't she be angry after this? I mean the charm had its fun on her and now that feeling is gone, what if she breaks up with me? It's not like I was comfortable being enchanted into a sex frenzy." Nico said somewhat ashamed.

"Hmmm, don't worry about her. She was fully aware of what was happening during all of this, I think she may come to accept it, at least her body has anyway. You two will talk it out together, but if she sees me again then she might refuse to listen. Some alone time between you two is what's best." Hecate suggested.

Nico only nodded and looked at his Huntress lover affectionately.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nico's Angels**

**Chapter 6: The Moon Goddess can't resist**

Nico was walking through the forests of Camp Half-Blood, he wasn't afraid of the monsters that lurked in the forests, instead, the monsters were afraid of him, he had his head down mulling over what happened a few hours ago. It had only been five hours since he had a long talk regarding what happened to Nico that involved Hecate prior to all of this.

Part of him thought this whole idea was juvenile to begin with, but then again he was young after all, it couldn't be helped and shamefully he would admit that he didn't want things to return to normal. He was in deep and there was no going back, he would tell Ashlee and Piper soon about the new kind of world that Hecate has opened up for him. Resolving things with Thalia went simple enough, but still rather unpleasant.

Flashback (Five hours ago)

Nico was sitting Thalia on a bench outside the tennis court they were just in, both were cleaned up and re-clothed, but Thalia remembered everything entirely and now there was a somewhat awkward silence between them.

"So…" Nico started turning his head to her.

"Nico, I don't know what to say, I really don't. I mean, are we supposed to go back to normal like nothing happened or can we even continue our relationship like this. I mean dear Gods…Hecate of all people! Of all people, her! I-" Thalia was cut off from her would be rant until Nico pulled her into an affectionate warm hug.

She stopped speaking and receded into the embrace he was giving her, wrapping her arms around his back, Nico the spoke.

"I know you probably hate me more than anything else, and I know I deserve it and-" This time he was cut off when Thalia shut him up with a kiss to the lips. They remained like this a minute or so then gently broke apart.

"I don't hate you, Nico. You can be arrogant and stubborn sometimes, but I could never hate you. I will always love you." She said with an honest smile and Nico felt his heart melt when she said those words. Inside his mind he knew that he will always be with Thalia until the end of time itself.

"Then what about Hecate?"

She frowned at that. "I still hate her, in fact I'm kind of surprised she didn't kill you or me just now. What's her angle in all this, Nico? Why did she seduce you and put this 'lust' spell on you in the first place? What's going on?"

Nico shrugged. Honestly he didn't know why, it just seemed like she was simply committing to whatever sexual urges she was having with him as the target. "It's probably her twisted idea of fun and, don't hate me for saying this, but I don't think she's such a bad guy."

Thalia made a look that implied; 'Are you nuts?'

"I know you think I'm crazy for saying that, that look on your face is a dead giveaway, but if she wanted to kill me then she would have done so back in the Underworld. In fact, she pretty much really hates you and she could have killed you and me just now, but she didn't." Nico said testifying for the Goddess of Magic. He felt like he was crazy and he knew that Thalia suspects he is under some magical influence under Hecate.

"Nico, are you honestly standing up for her?" She said with her voice intensifying. "She's our enemy and she's made that clear when she joined Kronos."

"But Kronos was probably the one who forced her to help him."

"We can't trust her." Thalia said staring him down.

"Trust me, Thalia. She's not trying to kill us or do anything to us, she has had a lot of chances already and she could have used that time to finish us off, but she didn't." Nico added.

Thalia's frown was lessening as she slowly comprehended his words. True to the fact she could have killed them an hour ago, but didn't. Maybe he was right, maybe.

"Hello, Nico honey!" A cheery female voice said surprising them both and then Nico felt a soft pair of arms wrap around his neck and chest. They both looked up to see…

"Hecate!" They said in unison, although technically it was Hecate, but rather it was her blonde bombshell babe disguise that refers to herself as 'Enodia'.

Thalia glared at her angrily and stood up, lightning enveloping her hands, but Hecate didn't bother moving from her spot.

"What do you want?" Thalia said through gritted teeth.

"I understand why you're angry, but know that I didn't come here to start trouble, princess."

"Why did you screw my boyfriend and decide to have your way with the both of us just a while ago." She said not letting her powers drop.

Hecate detached herself from Nico's back and leaned against the wall beside them.

"Let's clarify a few things, first; I didn't screw him, I took him around the world." Hecate said smiling mischievously.

Nico blushed a bit and Thalia's glare intensified.

"Secondly, my actions regarding him don't involve any grudges with you or him. In fact, I actually stopped caring entirely about our little rivalry."

Thalia scoffed loudly.

"I am telling the truth." Hecate said looking serious.

Thalia looked like she didn't believe a word but nodded for her to go on.

"Until just a few days ago, a night of my own well deserved enjoyment with Nico here made me see things differently." Hecate gestured to Nico and smiled at him.

"You put him under a spell and seduced him for your own satisfaction!" Thalia shouted at her.

Hecate dropped her disguise to her regular look with silver hair and sorceress robes and nodded. "True, at first anyway."

"What do you mean?"

Hecate was quiet for a moment then had a solemn look on her face. "I fell in love with him."

'What?" Nico thought to himself when he heard this startling revelation.

Thalia could see it on her face, she was serious, part of her knew it to be true and another part still thought she was playing some angle.

"Shoot me if you're still suspicious, Thalia. We had a wonderful night and in doing so I bestowed upon him an augmentation to have any woman he wants granted if they harbour deep feelings for him." She explained leaning down to catch a surprised Nico in a tongue probing kiss.

Feeling like her hair was rising up Thalia saw the sight of the seductress having her fun with Nico yet again. She aimed her right hand at her, electricity charged and ready, but she didn't fire. She really felt the urge to yet that desire was fading for some reason.

Breaking away gently from the dazed son of Hades with a thin string of saliva trailing from her mouth and his, she looked at Thalia smugly.

"I know you had fun with me as well, Thalia. Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it." Hecate said putting her right hand on her hip.

"I still hate you, you know, Why did you give him this power?" Thalia said then turned to look at Nico himself. "And why did you just go along with it?"

Feeling the guilt wash over him again he put his hands on his forehead. "I know, I know, I couldn't help myself when this spell was put on me. Everywhere I go it just activated and then after Hecate there was Ashlee and then you and Piper and-"

"Wait a minute. You had sex with Ashlee and Piper as well? Even though you and me-" Thalia was about to choke up a bit until Nico stood up and pulled her into a searing warm kiss.

While he did this Hecate simply looked at her fingernails indifferently.

Letting go, he gazed into her eyes. "I couldn't control myself, but I still love you with all my heart. It's just-"

"-It's just that he now loves more than the two of us with all his heart and vice versa, every girl he came in contact with that had a connection to Nico becomes entranced and brought out their deepest desires for the bad boy." Hecate said the last part with a purr, smirking slightly. "I couldn't change it back even if I wanted to, regardless, isn't this fitting? What man or teenage boy wouldn't dream of this gift?"

"You told Ashlee and Piper you love them too? That's…" Thalia trailed off awkwardly.

"I know, it's just this 'thing' brought out my old crush on Piper and feelings for Ashlee into 'full motion'." Nico stated honestly and nervously.

"So what do we do? I'm more than willing to stay with you, but I don't think you could break up with them after going as far as you did." Thalia suggested.

Hecate sighed. "Simple, princess, you don't. The daughters of Poseidon and Aphrodite will say the same thing you did. Like I told him earlier; 'things will only get bigger for you.' Remember those words, Nico?"

He looked back at her incredulously. "So I'm supposed to be just fine with making harem girls out of them? What if they get jealous and angry and start fighting with each other or something? How is that better?" Nico said raising his voice.

"They won't fight or kill each other; this type of magic opened their heartfelt feelings for you, correct? Well it also would make them more open minded; I doubt they wouldn't be willing to share." Hecate said confidently.

Nico was silent for a moment as he was contemplating this. Here was an opportunity of a lifetime being tossed into his lap that most boys and men alike would dream about. Part of him didn't think it was fair to any of the other girls like Ashlee, Piper, and Thalia. Wouldn't it be much worse if he broke up with Ashlee and Piper after coming so far already? Would they be open to the idea? He was feeling back into a corner at the moment, but he could still freshly recall the sheer nirvana he felt when he was having sex with both Thalia and Hecate at the same time. Scrunching his face and gritting his teeth he came to a conclusion he prayed he wouldn't regret.

"Thalia, if you're not okay with this in anyway…" Nico said looking solemnly at his Huntress lover.

Thalia could clearly see that things have already gone beyond the limit already since he did it with the other two girls, this would be a drastic change in their lives and she would endure whatever happened if it meant she could be with him.

"I'm-I don't mind, Nico. As long as we're together I don't mind sharing," Thalia then turned to look at Hecate with a sour face. "Even with her. Like I said earlier; I'll always love you." She said looking into his eyes, and Nico smiled slightly before giving her a full blown kiss showing how he felt about her approval.

They were in their own moment until Nico felt another pair of lips intruding between them in a three way kiss.

'Hecate? This feels good.' Nico was lost in pleasure as he was now sucking and the tongue of the silver haired Goddess while Thalia's tongue was roaming along both of them.

All three felt the warm wet flesh of each other in a triple embrace, Nico could vaguely hear Thalia moaning and noticed Hecate rubbing her left hand between her thighs.

Inwardly grinning Nico pulled apart from the two leaving a confused pair of blushing girls.

"I think it's time for you two to 'kiss and make up', we're all on board for this, right?" Nico said grinning.

Thalia looked reluctant for a moment then turned to face Hecate. "It will take me a very long time to even get along with you, you know." She said putting her hands on the Goddesses face.

"Likewise, princess, for the record this wouldn't be the first time we kissed." Hecate said pulling Thalia closer to her body as well.

"For Nico." They both coincidentally said in unison before Hecate started smothering her open mouth and tongue all over Thalia's mouth.

Nico could hear the humming in pleasure as Hecate's tongue was diving into Thalia's wide open mouth and the Huntress herself would hum while sucking it in like an ice cream snack. Once again Nico was watching a very hot scene between two girls.

"Hm?" Nico looked around the scenery to make sure any onlookers weren't around, thankfully there were few people around and they're nearby, but they couldn't stay here and continue. That's for sure.

"Okay girls, I think we should continue this within the confined of our own cabins, or my cabin even, shall we?" Nico said placing both his hands on both girls to gently pull them apart, Thalia looked at him dreamily as did Hecate. They both looked at each other and nodded.

"You're right, but how about a special night between the two of us? I have a few ideas that include whip cream." Thalia said surprising Nico with her naughtiness.

"Hmmm, I would love to, but I think we should save that for tomorrow night. I have something important I need to do tonight. Is tomorrow alright with you, hero boy?" Hecate said hooking her slender arms around his left arm. Thalia took the other one as they walked away from the area.

"Fine with me, I've got some thinking I've got some training I've got to do anyway." Nico said suddenly feeling a soft hand on his buttock and a different one on his crotch.

Hecate was feeling his crotch through his jeans while Thalia was cupping his ass.

"Okay then, that means we'll put in more energy for tomorrow night, Nico. I don't think you'll want to get out of bed when We're don with you." Thalia said smiling genuinely as she leaned her head on his shoulder. Truthfully she still questioned her sanity at making this decision, there wasn't a known way to break this spell and now she wasn't sure if she wanted to. She didn't want to break up with Nico and she knew he loved those girls as much as he loved her. This was indeed going to be a great change in life.

"What she said." Hecate added as they walked down the street elsewhere.

End flashback

As Nico continued to mull over his thoughts he didn't see the person walking toward him, who had their own head down, in their own thoughts.

As the two slammed into each other, the unknown person fell, and that person instinctively grabbed onto Nico and pulled him down with her, crying out as she landed on a jagged rock.

"Ugh." Nico grunted as he fell on top of the person, and when he opened his eyes he couldn't make out who it was.

Nico sat up a bit on his arms, but not getting up all the way, "Are you okay?" Nico asked the person underneath him.

"Other than the rock in my back?" A feminine voice said with a little pain in it.

Nico felt a tad bit guilty as he was the one who wasn't watching where he was going. The female froze in his arms as his hand made its way around her back and grabbed the offending rock, sighing in relief as he moved it and threw it across the clearing. Then Nico noticed how close he was to her face, his nose practically touching hers. Before he could stop himself, he found his tongue running along his own lips, wetting them for a certain reason that his stubborn brain didn't want to admit. And then he looked into her eyes, and his eyes widened as he saw a very familiar silver pair of eyes looking at him and they glowed pink for a second, and that's when Nico realised that this was Lady Artemis.

'Oh, crap.'

As for Artemis, her brain was yelling at her to push him off, to end his temptation, yet her body fought hard, his weight and warmth welcoming.

Nico, being under the influence of the charm as his eyes turned pink for a second until they went back to their normal brow/black colour, began lightly rubbing her open back where the rock had hit, melting her into putty in his arms. She felt her face grow red as warmth began seeping into her core, flowing into her and making her body hot.

She let out a quiet, throaty moan as Nico slowly brought his hand down and brushed her lower back with his hand. She couldn't think straight as he continued to lightly massage her back, drawing more whimpers and moans from her. The charm effect firmly in place.

Then his lips were on hers, gentle and coaxing, teasing. Artemis didn't even fight it, her eyes drifting closed as her lips moved instinctually in response. Nico's lips were so soft and warm, his gentle kissing making her feel respected and wanted.

Nico didn't know what he was doing-his body seemed to be moving on its own, having taken over his mind, obviously the charm was working its magic. Artemis' lips were soft and sweet, delicious and warm, her scent intoxicating.

Artemis lifted her butt as Nico's hand started heading south, finding her lower back, then her waist. Then his hand lightly skimmed over her skirt before his warm hand met her smooth thigh. From there he came back up, his hand under her skirt this time. His light touch sent liquid fire pooling in her core, making her need for something stimulating her nearly overpowering. His hand flitted up her hamstring, coming to rest on her panty-clad backside. At this point, her brain began kicking back in.

_What are you doing?_ It screamed.

_But it…it feels so good_. Her body screamed back, under the influence of the charm.

_To think the Goddess of maidenhood would throw her values away this easily_, her brain responded coolly.

Then his hand made its way under her panties, grabbing her firm butt. She broke the kiss to gasp, her mind spinning.

"Nico," she moaned, not even knowing herself whether she was telling him to stop or if she was coaxing him to continue.

He apparently took it as the latter, for his hand found its way to her front and he lightly ran the back of his fingers over the wet patch on her panties. "Nico," she said breathily again. "You need to…stop…"

"But you want me," he said huskily, his eyes lidded and darkened with lust.

He gently pushed her panties aside and she put her hands on his chest, unable to push him away. "Please…" she said, even though she didn't know why she was. "Nico, you need to…stop."

There was a small squelching sound as his middle finger slid into her body, making her back arch. "You're so wet," he whispered, kissing her neck.

"Nico…yo…you…can't…" she moaned, pleasure shooting through her body with each thrust of his finger into her ready body.

She fisted his shirt as a second finger joined the first, her hips rolling to meet his hand. She was whimpering with each thrust, the charm slowly pushing her logic away. "S…S-stop…" she breathed almost inaudibly, her stomach twisting with pleasure every time his fingers penetrated her.

"You like it," he said arrogantly, barely brushing his thumb over her clit.

She squeezed her eyes shut and felt a pair of tears roll down her face as her pussy clenched around his fingers, the pleasure threatening to overwhelm her. "Please," she begged, feeling dirty and shameful.

Nico stopped moving his fingers inside of her, letting them rest in there as her slick, velvety walls twitched around them, the sight of her tears making guilt worm its way into his stomach. "You really want me to stop?" he asked quietly and sincerely as he used his free hand to gently dry her face.

Artemis opened her eyes, meeting Nico's concerned ones. His concerned eyes full of love and affection, his feelings for her overwhelmingly obvious. She let her eyes close and smiled, the need to come threatening to tear her apart. "How dare you bring a woman this close to finishing and leave her hanging," she said, throwing all reservations out the metaphorical window.

Her pussy walls were trying to draw him in now, gripping his fingers like a vice. Nevertheless, he forced a third finger in, Artemis gasping as her walls stretched to accommodate him.

"Nico…I…you…come," she said, blushing as she realised what she had said was complete nonsense.

That thought was driven out of her mind, though, as Nico thrust his fingers into her hard, his thumb pressing against her clit. She brought her hands up and clenched his shoulders as her pussy twitched violently around his fingers, her juices coating them as her orgasm tore through her, making her cry out.

Watching Artemis ride her pleasurable wave of ecstasy as her tight walls repeatedly clenched his fingers had Nico wishing he hadn't worn boxer briefs. Hi rock-hard cock was aching for relief, Artemis' writhing body not helping at all. Her orgasm finally subsided, her chest rapidly rising and falling with her pants. Her face red with the violent orgasm she had.

Her eye flickered open. "Nico," she breathed, wrapping her arms around his neck and drawing him in for a kiss. Artemis rolled them over as they kissed, and when she was on top of her Nico was surprised to find that he was lying on a comfortable bed, Nico looked at Artemis questioningly, but she just blushed, "I thought it would be quicker." Her face then grew mischievous as their clothes suddenly disappeared, "I thought this would help as well."

Nico smirked as he looked into her silver eyes, which were filled with a glint of mischievousness and slight anxiety

Nico looked down at her firm breasts, which were a little on the small side. They looked beautiful nonetheless, still big enough to properly fondle. And fondle he did, cupping them and lightly playing with her pink nipples.

But her hands pinned his wrists to the bed, a sly smile on her face as she said, "It's my turn now, you horny boy."

Nico's cock twitched, straining up to Artemis' core, which was hovering right above it. Artemis grinned at him as she gently touched the tip of his nose and lightly ran her finger over his swollen, kissed lips, defined chin, soft neck, hard, muscled chest, quivering abdomen, and his properly manscaped pubic bone, making his cock jump again.

She studied it, her eyes growing wide as she looked at how big it was. It had to be at least eight inches, and it didn't look as though she would be able to wrap her hand all the way around it. How exactly was that going to fit in her? Then she giggled, she was a Goddess, she could do anything. She gently sat on his cock lengthwise and began rubbing her wet slit up and down his length, her glistening liquids lubing his shaft. He was moaning as he brought his hands up to her hips, pulling her down harder against his cock.

She scooted back and lightly scraped his balls with her nails, delighting as they retracted and shifted, his cock twitching again. "Artemis, please!" Nico said, his hands gripping the sheets so hard his knuckles were white.

Artemis grinned at him and ran one finger up to the head of his cock, scooping up the drop of pre-cum beaded at the tip and sucking it off her finger. She moaned at the taste of his cum, something about it being Nico's making it that much better. She licked her lips and gripped the base of his cock as she lightly licked the swollen crown, giggling as his hips tried to thrust his rod down her throat.

She lowered her hot mouth over the head, sucking on it as she met Nico's eyes seductively. He looked so cute when he was trying his hardest to keep his hips from instinctively fuck her throat. She let him slide out of her mouth and stroked him a few times, making him sigh as some of the tension was relieved. Then she lowered her head so her mouth had taken in half his cock, her saliva coating it. She pulled her mouth off of him again, using her hand to spread her spit all along his shaft and balls. She had drool running down her chin, which allowed gravity to pull it down her neck to her naked chest. She stopped pumping his shaft to roughly drag her spit-covered hand up to her pussy, shivering as it immediately moistened. She gripped his base again and opened her mouth wide right above it, giving him an invitation to fuck her throat to his heart's content. Nico's hands immediately came up to her head and pushed it all the way down his cock, penetrating her throat, moaning as it twitched as she fought to keep it relaxed. Artemis sucked as Nico speared her mouth and throat again and again, going all the way in with long, hard strokes. Artemis began gently playing with his balls, rolling them as she began moving her head in tandem with Nico's thrusts. Eventually it came to the point where Nico was still as Artemis bobbed her head on his shaft, her mouth and tongue doing their best to draw his cum out of his rapidly-tightening balls. Artemis, feeling his impending orgasm, pulled off of him, strings of saliva still connecting her mouth to his cock. She stroked his cock hard and fast, her spit the perfect lubrication.

"You gonna come for me, Nico?" Artemis said sultrily as she pumped him, her eyes glowing pink. "I know you want to shoot all that sticky, smelly cum all over my face."

Nico's hips twitched as his first spurt shot out of the tip, splattering Artemis' collarbone. She readjusted her aim and opened her mouth as she stroked him relentlessly, wanting to get every last drop of cum. She gently kissed the head of his still rock-hard cock.

"Wait…" Nico said. "Artemis…I…you're gonna…"

Artemis grinned and stroked his shaft quickly, sucking on his sensitive head. She let her eyes close as a fresh wave of cum rocketed up his shaft, shooting into her mouth. She began bobbing on him as another orgasm slammed into him, his hot cum pouring down her throat. She swallowed it all, savouring every last drop. When his orgasm died down again, she pulled off and flinched as he let one last, hot spurt shoot from his tip and join the other sticky ropes on her collarbone. She grinned at him as she let his hard cock go, her face coated with his cum.

Artemis cleaned the cum off of her face (thankfully) before leaning up and burying it in Nico's neck, her pussy lips brushing his cock. She rolled her hips forward and gasped as she felt his tip prodding her outer lip. She grunted as his head penetrated her, then she slowly slid down his shaft, her pussy walls gripping him and trying to pull him in further. She stopped as his tip prodded her hymen, her head spinning with how easily she was making this decision. Maybe it was destiny, something she had always put little stock in. Maybe it was her hormones. Maybe…maybe it was love.

"Artemis, don't make any rash decision," Nico pleaded even though his cock and the charm begged him not to.

He felt her smile against his neck and let go, letting his cock impale her completely. Her nails dug into his back as tears sprang into her eyes, the pain astounding. Then a feeling of absoluteness passed through her, a feeling of magic, and she was sure Nico had felt it too, for he gasped. "Artemis…" he whispered.

"Nico," Artemis said, tears in her eyes for a different reason now. "I…I love you," she breathed.

Nico felt the hot tears drip onto his shoulder, prompting him to smile wryly and shake his head. _Women_. Yet he played along, softly dragging his hands up from her hips to her sides, hardening in her as the tickling sensation caused her to arch against him, her firm breasts pressing against his chest. He kissed her earlobe, causing her to shiver in more pleasure, and whispered, "I love you too."

Artemis smiled even wider into his neck, her tears coming to a stop. She pushed him down against the bed and leaned back, pulling her hair behind her shoulders to give him a perfect view of her pert breasts. She gently raised herself up, gasping at how intensely pleasurable his cock felt as it slid against her velvety walls. Nico's hands were resting on her waist again, just giving her the tiniest bit of guidance. She leaned forward, her hard nipples just barely brushing his chest, his cock sliding all the way back into her. His hands migrated to her sides, her firm stomach flexing as she began rolling her hips slowly, dragging an aggravated breath from him.

"Tease," he gasped, his cock aching for release.

She tightened around him before picking up the pace a little, now sliding up and down his rigid pole at a slow, nonstop pace. He pulled her close and kissed her neck, making sure to mark her as his own. Artemis knew exactly what he was doing and instantly came all over his cock, whimpering as his teeth nipped her. He grinned and began thrusting his hips up to meet her, their pace increasing even more as a small, wet squelching sound began permeating the air, radiating from their cores. Artemis kissed his lips, playing with them and teasing him. But he snaked a hand down to her mons, pressing down right above her clit. She gasped and twitched around his cock, jerking her hips up to try and meet his fingers. He shot his hand down and dragged a finger up one of her pussy lips, his balls tightening as he felt that he was completely buried inside Artemis. Her red face was resting on his shoulder as he teased her, her need to cum overpowering. He brought his soaking finger up and spread her pussy juice over her nipple, tweaking it afterwards as he simultaneously brushed her clit. She came hard again, shaking in his arms.

Artemis smiled as she calmed down and sat up completely on his cock, her skin flushed as she rode her orgasm. She began riding his cock, deeming that he truly deserved to cum in her now. Nico watched her breasts in awe as they bounced along with her, their rhythm hypnotizing.

"Oh, Nico," Artemis suddenly purred, rolling her hips as pleasure rocketed through her.

Nico looked down to find that he had been squeezing her thighs hard as he stared at her breasts, his thumb pretty much touching her lower lips as they squeezed and rode his cock. She was panting as she bounced on him, his glistening cock disappearing into her tight pussy again and again. He grunted as she scraped her nails over his abdomen lightly. Nico shuddered and just managed to hold back his orgasm, his face turning red with the effort.

"Nico…" Artemis panted, still riding his cock hard, pleasure shooting through her each time the tip of his cock brushed her cervix. "F…fuck me!" she cried, clenching her eyes shut as she came again, her glistening cum drenching his cock.

Nico felt his balls tighten as he took in Artemis' head thrown back in ecstasy, displaying to him her pale, graceful neck, her perfect breasts, and her taut, smooth stomach. He pumped his hot seed deep in her body, thrusting hard as he shot spurt after spurt of sticky cum into her uterus. He seemed to come forever, filling her up with his hot, sticky cum. She collapsed on top of him, making his cock slip out while he still had a bit left in him. He reached down and pumped his cock a few times, shooting his last few ropes right into her engorged pussy lips. She smiled at him and kissed him lazily, entwining her finger in his mussed hair.

Line break

Aphrodite raised an elegant eyebrow, impressed as she looked into her orb, which was showing her the son of Hades having sex with the now former Maiden Goddess.

She had been watching Nico's exploits since Hecate put that spell on him, and she had been highly aroused by the amount of people that ever had a crush on Nico, and the rough fucks he always gives them, there was still a lot of people out there who love or lust over Nico in some way. Everyone wants the bad boy. It doesn't matter if they were male or female, straight or gay, married or virgins they give him their attention as they should, probably because of the air of superiority that he gives out, just like his father.

Apollo the man-whore who loves women and occasionally dallies with another man, she knows he wants Nico. As with love, she can sense lust and Apollo reeks of lust when Nico is mentioned or near. Who knows how many times the Sun God jacked off to the image of a naked Nico, slicked with sweat and giving him a 'come hither' gesture?

His twin Phoebe Artemis, the Maiden Goddess of the Moon to never lose her chastity lusts after Nico. Aphrodite can sense the seed of love that has now blossomed within the former virgin's heart as the Prince of Death pumped his seed inside the Moon Goddesses tight, quivering snatch, filling it up.

Hestia, the most peaceful goddess and strongest of Kronos' children wants Nico to screw her like a dog. He lights the Hearth Goddess with a passion that is like a raging inferno; all consuming, sinful and delectable. Nico was the only one to notice her in hundreds of years, and she has grown to like him more than a friend should. Having many fantasies where she breaks her vow of maidenhood with him, imagining him pumping his shaft into her, hard and fast.

Athena, the so-called Goddess of Wisdom wants Nico. Mainly because of the fact that whenever he's forming a battle strategy, only Annabeth can best him, she loves his mind, the body is only an added bonus, but she won't admit it because of her vow of maidenhood, although, sooner or later, that vow will mean squat once she sees Nico again and the charm effect takes over her logic.

Hera, sister/wife to Zeus and Queen of Olympus, she wants Nico too. His loyalty is almost like Percy's, and that's what draws her to him. Not once has she strayed from Zeus. Not once has she cheated on him as he has her. Hera knew loyalty, true loyalty, just like Nico and she desires him for it. In her mind, with Nico he'll never stray like Zeus. He'll never go to another woman's bed like Zeus does time and again. He'll never sire illegitimate children like Zeus. That would have been true, but now that the charm effect has been activated, he's not that loyal anymore...but that doesn't stop her fantasies.

Demeter, Persephone, Hecate, Nemesis, Eris, Calypso, Thalia, Clarrise, her (Aphrodite), Drew, Piper, Katie, Nysaa, Rachel…all of these women wanted Nico for whatever reason they can think of, and eventually, they will have him.

But first, it was her time to shine.

**There will be no male/male relationships in this story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nico's Angels**

**Chapter 7: Nico has some fun with his cousins**

It was night time at Camp Half-Blood, all was quiet and peaceful, the harpy's were on patrol and Demigods and Hunters alike were asleep, although, there was a certain 'session' going on in the sound-proofed Hades cabin with one teenage boy and a certain Goddess of the Moon. After their little 'session' in the forest they both made arrangements to meet that night, Artemis had three thousand years of pent up sexual frustration that she wanted to let out.

Artemis's arms were locked tightly around Nico's neck and back while he was kissing and sucking on her neck, the Goddess was in her sixteen year old form. In Artemis' point of view she felt like her body was on fire, in a good way, she now knew what her brother was talking about, sex was amazing! One of Nico's hands were already up her shirt feeling her petite breasts.

Nico's mouth let go of her neck. "You're pretty well endowed for someone who's meant to be a maiden Goddess." He said kissing her on the lips.

She smirked inwardly and opened her mouth further to let his tongue worm its way in for her to suckle on. While she did this Artemis could also feel him hardening quicker and she slid her right hand down his trousers to feel him.

Nico slid her silver shirt up enough so that her petite breasts were visible. Nico gazed into her silver eyes, which had a slight pink glow thanks to the charm effect, to see a silent pleading and he nodded before leaning forward to take her light pink nipple into his mouth.

Artemis moaned and Nico grabbed the other breast with his right hand, squeezing and fondling it, earning a much louder moan from the sensitive Goddess in his arms.

'He must have had more experience than just Thal-ooooaaahhhh!' Artemis was cut off from her train of thought when Nico sucked harder on her nipples and licked around the areola, causing heightened waves of pleasure to flow through her body.

Fortunately, Nico was the one who designed the Hades cabin and he foresaw something like this happening (But not with a Goddess, much less the Goddess of Maidenhood), so he installed sound proof walls and windows, there was no need to worry about anyone checking up on them, so Artemis was going to be as loud as she can possibly be.

The Goddess of the Hunt could tell that the Ghost King was definitely eager since he was now pulling her combat trousers down her legs with his unused hand, she knew instinctively that they were both too impatient for clothing right now. With a click of her fingers her hunters outfit was gone and Nico placed the hand he was using to pull her trousers down onto her unclothed snatch.

"Nico, you're way too good at this!" She whispered breathlessly, not out of suspicion, but out of thrill.

With a zipping sound Nico smirked, then locked lips with Artemis again. After a minute of tongue wrestling action their mouths broke apart and he looked at her confidently.

"You haven't seen anything yet." He said as Artemis' face turned into one of utter surprise.

Nico's fully erect member began prodding her vaginal entrance and steadily drilled its way into her.

"Hhhoooooohhh…" She moaned a bit then bit her bottom lip in anticipation.

Nico caressed her cheek lovingly, staring into her silver/pink eyes. "Don't worry, this time it'll be all pleasure." Nico reassured.

Artemis smiled and nodded, he gave a strong thrust into her snatch, causing her to whimper and groan loudly, but not out of pain, but out of complete and utter pleasure as her pussy tried to suck his dick into her incredibly tight cunt.

'I can't believe I'm actually inside Artemis again,' Nico thought as his hips started to thrust inside her at a steady pace, bringing out low moans from the Moon Goddess. 'She feels fantastic. Incredibly tight.' He thought as he repeatedly speared her with his member.

Artemis' eyes squeezed shut in extreme pleasure as she wrapped her creamy legs around his waist so she could get his dick deeper into her tight snatch.

'Whoah! This is just too good!' Nico thought as he speared her faster and with every jab he felt more of Artemis' wet pink passage constrict and moisten his cock.

'I have no idea where any of this came from, but I don't want this to go away! I need this! I need Nico!' Artemis thought as she felt the invasive piece of flesh dig into her depths over and over again, her mind was in a haze as her body was lost in bliss. She wanted him to lose it at the same time as her, which was close and coming closer with Nico grabbing her buttocks hard and plunging his sword roughly inside her.

His hips were slamming into hers faster and harder and Artemis moaned out loud, her eyes crossing each time he thrust his eight inches into her sensitive snatch. Wet slapping noises were being made and becoming more constant, soon followed by a collective loud cry of ecstasy from Artemis.

Her body tensed and she called out Nico's name and tightened her arms around his neck along with her legs around his waist. Her snatch convulsed, quivered and tightened around Nico's meat, causing him to tense and call out her name.

"Oooohhh, Artemis! I'm gonna lose it!" Nico said loudly, his grip tightening around her buttocks.

"Lose it inside me, Nico! I want to feel all of your sticky cum filling my little pussy up! Let it all go!" Artemis moaned loudly with her mind in complete unthinkable euphoria.

Nico gritted his teeth and felt his dick jerk and twitch repeatedly, shooting multiple spurts of thick sperm into Artemis' body.

"Oh yes, Nico! Yes!" Artemis held tightly onto him as her orgasm took place alongside his with her body undulating with Nico's jerking hips, her juices coating his member while an increasing amount of semen flooded her pussy.

They held onto each other while Nico was finishing up inside her and both orgasms ceased, leaving the two teens sexually exhausted. Artemis unlocked her legs hold on him and he pulled out of her, letting a small dribbling amount of his seed spill out of her vagina.

Nico put her down on his bed, Artemis lying against the beds head board, slumping, and Nico lay next to her, resulting in a cuddling pose of the two lovers.

"That was beyond incredible, Nico. You've really made me feel special, I don't think I can repay you enough for that, but I do have a few ideas." Artemis said smirking while licking his cheek.

Nico grinned in a daze, "Yeah, well, I've got this idea that-" Nico was cut off by a deep suffocating kiss from an eager Goddess of the Moon. She was so eager that she jumped on top of him without even letting go of the kiss, ready for another round.

She was passionately letting her mouth wrestle with Nico's and her tongue lapping his in vigour. The two wrapped their arms around each other and Artemis was expressing all her joy, happiness, and gratitude into love making. If she didn't know it before then she did now; she truly and deeply loved Nico with her entire being. Those were her thoughts as he delivered a new world to her and a whole new life.

"Wow, you're motivated." Nico said after she removed her lips from his.

"And I always will be because of you. You ready for another round?" She said with a naughty look on her blushing face.

Nico didn't need to answer and she already knew what he would say since his dick was now fully erect again and rock hard ready to go.

He smiled and cupped her beautiful face as he leaned in for a kiss which she gladly returned. After breaking the kiss he attempted to get up to try a position, but a firm hand on his chest kept him pinned down.

"You just lay down and let me take care of you, you horny boy." She said in a lusty tone as she straddled and moved her hips down to his cock. "Here we go." She landed her bottom down on his hips letting her moist hole swallow up Nico's eight inch penis.

"Yes! Yes!" Artemis put more energy into fucking him cowgirl style and her breasts bounced around, much to Nico's enjoyment as he watched them in awe. The feeling of her snatch sinking onto his penis recreated feelings of intense nirvana.

Ten minutes went by and Artemis continued riding him like a stallion, his hands grabbed her hips as she bounced up and down on him, Nico felt like he was going to cum soon already.

He was close and it seemed she still had more than enough energy. Nico felt like he could hold it, until she did something that made it ten times as hard.

Her hips ceased bouncing and started gyrating instead. It was a new level of sexual pleasure altogether as her hips were rotating slowly and sensually with his cock still inside her.

"Oh Gods, Artemis!" Nico cried out as he came once again shooting off numerous amounts of cum into her womb, his member jerked uncontrollably and continued cumming inside her for at least a few more seconds until he finished.

"Wow." Nico panted with Artemis laying on his chest curling a finger.

"I know, right. I think some of your man juice is pouring out of me even now." Artemis said nestling her head next to his. "You're incredible, Nico." She said smiling.

Nico grinned and simply stayed there with her, both were spent for the night and Nico hoped she didn't want to go another round. He didn't have the energy for it.

"So," Artemis started as she reached for the blankets and covered them with it, her head still being on Nico's chest. "What's this idea of yours anyway?" She questioned referring to when she interrupted him.

"Well, you might not think it's a sane idea. I'll tell you but I hope to keep this new relationship with you, Artemis." Nico said reluctantly. True, he did want to get more familiar girls into this little operation of his since the charm wouldn't turn off anytime soon, but Artemis had her Hunt and she had problems with males breaking females' hearts. If he told her about the harem and about the other girls she might be crushed.

"I have a hunch that whatever it is might be weird, right Nico?" Artemis deducted looking at him. He nodded.

"I don't care what bizarre arrangement it is I just want to be with you, Nico. I didn't even feel like this for Orion. For better or for worse, I can't turn anything back now and I won't. I love you that much." Artemis said in her heartfelt declaration.

Now Nico felt a little more relieved and gathered up the courage to tell her about everything.

"Well then…"

Line break

**The next day**

Nico, Annabeth and Thalia were walking through Camp together. Nico was surprised about last night, Artemis had actually been fine with the arrangement with the 'harem', in fact, she couldn't wait to have her first threesome with one of the girls.

"Well, I've got some work to do, I'll see you guys later." Annabeth said.

Nico and Thalia looked at each other and smiled briefly as if signalling thoughts to the other.

"I'll go hang out with Ashlee then, got nothing better to do." Nico stated.

"Ditto, I haven't seen my little cousin in a while now anyway." Thalia added. Annabeth shrugged nonchalantly.

"Alright, I'll probably be gone for a while, don't wait up for me." Anabeth said as she walked faster toward the Athena cabin.

"Well she said not to wait up for her." Nico said, taking Thalia in his arms.

"Can't argue with that, can we?" Thalia giggled and leaned in for a kiss. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes until they decided to pursue their lust inside the Poseidon cabin, Ashlee would be there, but that was indeed part of the plan.

Stepping into the Poseidon cabin, Nico looked upon the sitting form of Ashlee, who was throwing a waterball from hand-to-hand out of boredom while sitting on a couch

"Honey I'm home." Nico said in a dorky way. Thalia lightly shoved him into the couch with Ashlee.

"That was cheesy, Nico." Ashlee said, picking him up by his head and immediately pressing her lips to his.

Thalia watched in eager amusement as she watched the still unaware Ashlee suck the face of their shared lover. Ashlee wasn't told yet of the arrangement, but Thalia could tell the charm is already taking effect seeing how a faint pink glow filled the daughter of Poseidon's eyes.

'I don't think she'll mind too much if we make this a group effort, the shock will come for sure but she'll most likely be a little fog headed with that charm in effect.' Thalia thought smirking as she stood in front of the two and began to undress. Part of her felt bad about pulling Ashlee into the same tactic Hecate used on Thalia, anyone could come in, but Thalia and Nico's urges were too great to ignore and Ashlee would have to come along for the ride. 'Later on is when we'll tell her.'

Suddenly her jeans fell to the floor followed with her jacket and silver shirt. Ashlee just now noticed and looked completely stunned.

"T-Thalia? What are you doing?" She asked with surprise and shock that would have killed the mood had it not been for Nico sitting behind her and sliding his hands up her sweater. The pink glow reappeared and she suddenly felt more relaxed, but still curious as to what was happening. "Nico? Thalia i-is undressing in the middle of…of…" She trailed off when he planted kisses along her neck and pushed up her bra from the inside of her sweater. 'Oh Gods I don't want this to end I don't even care if Thalia is right here and not leaving I just want this!' Ashlee's mind was in a sexual haze and she turned her head to meet Nico's in another tongue wet kiss.

Thalia unclasped her bra and let it fall to the floor with her clothing, she yanked her panties off and kicked them to the side and approached Ashlee.

She was too preoccupied with Nico's mouth so Thalia took the liberty of lifting up her sweater to see Nico's hands grabbing and squeezing the daughter of Poseidon's tits.

'Hmmm, how about somewhere else?' Thalia thought to herself as she knelt down a bit more and raised Ashlee's legs up and dove her hands into her skirt.

Thalia slowly pulled out Ashlee's white panties and tossed them aside before she pushed her legs open wide so that her teenage snatch was visible. Ashlee's pussy was in plain sight and she didn't seem to mind at all, it was moist from the ministrations Nico was giving her and Thalia saw a kinky opportunity to take.

Pressing her mouth close to the teen girl's snatch Thalia lightly licked the surface causing her to shiver and moan in Nico's mouth. Thalia then started pressing her mouth closer and dove her tongue right in Ashlee to jerk her body a bit but she continued on much to the pleasure of Ashlee.

'Is Thalia licking me out? Hhhuuuuuhh, it feel so good. Just as much as when Nico did it to m-ooooh keep going, Thalia!' Ashlee thought letting Nico's tongue probe her mouth so she can suck on it like ice cream. All the while Thalia was probing her mound with her tongue and with plenty of energy.

Ashlee arched her back a bit as she felt Thalia's tongue swirling around inside her forming new ripples of pleasure to surge through her being.

"Don't stop! More!" Ashlee said loudly, breaking the kiss, only to return to it with full force.

Feeling Ashlee's orgasm approaching Thalia decided to place her fingertips at the entrance and spread her opening wider so she could dive two fingers into Ashlee's snatch and thrust while lapping.

After a few minutes of this Ashlee's hips started jerking on the seat of the couch and her orgasm came after a few more licks from Thalia.

"I-I-I'm cumming!" She hollered as she came, letting her juices spill into Thalia's mouth and onto her tongue. After a few more twitches, her orgasm ceased and Thalia rose up from her knees and approached a dazed Ashlee.

"That felt great, Nico does it the same way." Ashlee said looking dreamily into the wall as if remembering something amazing, that's when Nico snuck his left hand down to her vagina and started rubbing it furiously, causing her to break out of her trance.

"Oooohhh yes, Nico..!" Ashlee stammered as Nico's left hand continued masturbating her and Thalia did something unexpected and pulled Ashlee into a searing tongue lapping kiss.

"Mmmmm," Ashlee hummed as she felt the daughter of Zeus' tongue worm around inside her mouth letting Ashlee taste her own juices at the same time.

Ashlee decided to repay Thalia by placing one hand down on her pussy and the other on one of her breasts, she started rubbing her breasts in swirls and began massaging Thalia's snatch in unison.

Thalia moaned and placed both of her hands on Ashlee's face so she could deepen the kiss and depths in which her tongue can slither around.

Nico felt like he was watching an actual stag film, but a thousand times better since he was living it. Seeing the girls getting 'friendly' with each other made his pants tighter, he needed release and he badly craved the girls.

Thalia let go of Ashlee's mouth with a thin trail of shared saliva connecting them and they both got up and turned around to look at Nico in a naughty way.

"What do you say, Ashlee? Should we give Nico some special treatment?" Thalia asked deviously.

Ashlee had a sexy pair of bedroom eyes that were gazing hungrily at Nico and looked to Thalia and nodded. "Sharing is caring."

'Dear Penthouse.' Nico mentally joked as both girls kneeled down in front of Nico and both pairs of hands worked the hem of his jeans off to reveal his boxers, then came those and now his fully erect, eager cock stood waiting for the girls.

Without waiting or hesitation Thalia placed her mouth on ones side of it and opened her mouth to lick all around the shaft and the tip. Nico gripped the couch cushions as wet spongy flesh was tasting him.

Ashlee looked stargazed for a moment then imitated Thalia, but instead placed her mouth on the other side of his shaft while Thalia's tongue ravaged the other.

'Whoahhh, this is almost too much..!' Nico thought being overwhelmed by the sheer pleasure of Ashlee licking his dick from one side while Thalia lapped the other. Ashlee placed kisses here and there in between licks and she made sure to cover every inch of her side of his shaft, Thalia alternated between licking and suckling around his meat until they heard him moan very loudly.

'Hmmm, I have an idea that will really rock his socks off.' Ashlee thought before taking her lips off and placing the tip of his manhood at the entrance of her open moist mouth. Thalia took her mouth off as though she knew what she was going to do and waited.

In one swift movement Ashlee took in all of Nico's member into her mouth and throat.

"Oh, wow! Ashlee you're incredible!" Nico gasped as he started breathing heavily.

His member was buried up until her nose touched trace amounts of pubic hair, Ashlee indeed took all of him in and she started bobbing her head slowly back and forth.

Nico gripped the couch tighter and then grabbed Thalia's head and decided to sink her head lower as to occupy her mouth with his unattended testicles. She started sucking on his sack and then inhaled half of his ball sack into her mouth. Nico felt like he was going to explode.

Slurping sounds were being made loudly as Ashlee continued deepthroating Nico's cock in rapid pace while Thalia kept licking around his balls with a lusty tast in her mouth.

After a few seconds the dam burst and Nico yelled out their names as he released numerous amounts of semen into the daughter of Paseidon's throat.

Ashlee felt a torrent of sperm invading her throat like a flood, but held it all inside and didn't swallow just yet.

After a few more hip thrusts Nico ceased his orgasm and Ashlee removed his dick from her mouth with a trail of cum overflowing from the corner of her lips. Thalia removed her lips as well and looked to Ashlee and grinned, they both nodded and then they noticed Nico looking directly at the two they went to action.

Ashlee placed her hands on Thalia's face and rose up a little bit and opened her mouth to reveal nothing but creamy sperm dribbling around inside her mouth unswallowed.

Thalia opened her mouth wide open and Ashlee let drop a slow slimy trail of Nico's sperm onto Thalia's waiting tongue.

'Holy crap!' Nico was excited by what he was seeing. So much so that his penis began rehardening at the mere sight of it.

Dribbling amounts of bodily cream flowed into Thalia's mouth filling her throat almost as much as Ashlee's then the next hottest thing took place; Ashlee closed the distance between them and locked cream covered lips with Thalia.

Nico was speechless as he continued to watch his two lover girls kiss and tongue each other with sperm coated lips and tongues.

Both girls moaned inwardly and opened the gap between them a bit so that Nico could see one sperm covered tongue being sucked by the other's mouth and vice versa. His member was now standing rock hard and ready for action.

The girls noticed this and gently broke apart leaving a thicker trail of cum between them, they each swallowed what remained inside their mouths with audible gulps and turned their attention to Nico.

"You girls ready? Who wants to go first?" Nico asked confidently.

"Both of us." Thalia and Ashlee said in lusty unison as they both lightly shoved him onto his back on the couch.

Thalia got up over him so that she was above his head with him having a clear view of her moist teenage snatch, she lowered her bottom so that Nico's mouth was upfront with her pussy. Ashlee got up and straddled him to lower herself onto his erect manhood. Little by little his rod inched into her until with an elated gasp she buried his shaft deep into her moist passage.

Nico took the liberty of lapping Thalia's cunt hungrily and fervently causing her to breath hard and lightly call his name. Ashlee was bouncing up and down repeatedly on his meat, causing her breasts to jiggle and her voice to become louder and louder.

Nico had the best of two worlds at the moment, first he was eating the daughter of Zeus while at the same time having intercourse with the daughter of Poseidon. To say this was a dream come true was the understatement of the century.

Thalia steadily grinded her hips into his face causing his tongue to delve deeper into her snatch while Ashlee placed her hands on his abdomen to steady her humping of his meat.

Unbeknownst to either of them there stood a pair of grey eyes eyeing there love making session. Outside the Poseidon cabin was a completely shocked Wisdom Goddess that was witnessing the scene from a window.

Athena just came here a few moments ago in an attempt to talk with Annabeth on the architecture work up on Olympus, but the last thing she expected was to observe a live action porno scene taking place in the cabin. She was too stunned to either move or say anything, but as appalled as she was Athena couldn't ignore the now growing sensation in her loins. The feeling expanded exponentially when watching the threesome of the children of the big three take place.

What she did next surprised her just as much, she dove her right hand deep underneath her panties and started masturbating furiously while watching them. She wouldn't notice the pink glow in her eyes, of course, and she certainly couldn't stop herself while watching this.

'Why don't I just keep looking for Annabeth? Why do I feel like I'm on one of Hermes's drugs? I don't know what I want to do, I want to talk to the son of Hades now so badly though. Why though? I've never felt like this before, and what would I have to say? I-I'll wait until they're 'finished' and then I'll talk to the son of Hades. It's just lucky that no one el-' Athena's train of thought was cut off when she heard footsteps behind her.

Meanwhile, with Nico, Thalia, and Ashlee.

"Oh, oh, oh! I'm cumming!" Ashlee cried out as her hips felt tight and her pussy contracted on Nico's member causing him to climax as well.

His tongue was lapping up and down all around the inside of Thalia's vagina until she felt her climax come the same time as Ashlee's. "Oh I love you, Nico!"

Nico himself couldn't speak but felt as surging orgasm flow throughout his body as he came yet again inside Ashlee. Torrents of flowing cum spilled into Ashlee deep into her womb filling her up. Spurt after spurt ejected into his girlfriend while she was arching her back as her fierce orgasm tore through her. All the while Thalia's cunt juices leaked out into Nico's waiting mouth while he continued lapping up her womanhood for all it's worth.

After a few more seconds of this they all finished and laid down together resting in satisfaction.

Coincidentally, Athena came inside her panties underneath her shorts when she masturbated to critical orgasm. After panting and zipping her shorts back up she turned to see Aphrodite approaching the cabin.

Athena scowled, "What do you want, Aphrodite?"

The love Goddess merely smiled sweetly, "The same as you."

The Wisdom Goddess merely raised an eyebrow, "You want to speak with Annabeth?"

Aphrodite raised her hand to her mouth and giggled slightly, "No silly, I'm here to let Nico screw me until I can't feel my legs." She said in a nonchalant tone of voice.

Both of Athena's brows went up. "Really? Well, he's just finished up right now." She said gesturing toward the window.

Aphrodite looked into the window and giggled as she saw the three cousins feeling each other up. "Yes, well, I can wait, I'll even let you go before me." She said mischievously.

Athena rolled her eyes, "I'm a Maiden Goddess I'm not going to fall for temptation."

Aphrodite smirked deviously, "That's what Artemis said, but that didn't stop her." She said before flashing away.

Back with Nico, Thalia and Ashlee

After finishing dressing up Ashlee had a questioning look on her face while she zipped up her pink sweater behind the other re-clothed children of the big three. She turned around and stared Nico down with a hard, demanding gaze with her arms crossed.

"Okay, Nico. Fess up, what in the name of Chaos just happened between the three of us?" Ashlee asked making Nico scratch the back of his head nervously and chuckle, luckily for him Thalia answered.

"We…um, all three of us had sex, Ashlee." Thalia said shrugging. Ashlee's eyes slanted and she sighed.

"Yeah, it was kind of hazy but I remember it…very clearly. What did you do, Nico? Why…I mean, how did this all happen?" She looked at him with a hurt expression.

"Ashlee, it's kind of complicated, but I…well…Hecate got the drop on me a week ago and she pretty much magically seduced me. It's a bit hard to understand." Nico said carefully while putting his hands on her shoulder.

Ashlee looked aghast and her mind instantly jumped to different conclusions; either Nico was girl-raped by the said Goddess or she actually tempted him into betraying her.

"You mean…wait a minute..!" Ashlee looked to her side at Thalia. "Why did you join in? Is there something going on that you're not telling me, Nico?" Instead of looking confused she looked flushed. Her worst case scenarios seemed watered down when she recalled that Thalia joined in and turned their lovemaking into a live porno scene.

Nico sighed and he took a deep breath as he was about to explain until he heard a knock on the door and it opened revealing Leo.

"Hey guys, it's time for lunch an-what's that smell?" He suddenly asked with a frown.

Nico's eyes widened as he realised Leo smelt there sweaty bodies, 'Oh crap.' "It's nothing Leo." He said casually, he then looked to the other two girls, Ashlee still had the same hardened look on her face that meant she had more questions, but that would have to wait until later. "Come on girls, we'll talk later." Nico said walking out of the cabin, two children of the big three in tow.

Nico slumped his shoulders and sighed, he knew this would be difficult to deal with whenever the time came to declare that his original girlfriend isn't his only one.

Line break

After the three children of the big three had their lunch, they all made their way toward the Hades cabin, once they were inside Nico took a seat on his bed Ashlee sitting next to him with Thalia on the other side of her for their talk.

Ashlee was the one to break the silence. "Nico, did you cheat on me?" She asked in a strained voice her arms crossed.

"No." Nico answered honestly. Ashlee didn't look convinced, Thalia was sitting beside her and was ready to support the son of Hades in this difficult moment.

"You said Hecate got the drop on you…what did she do? Seduce you? Mind control you? Tell me, Nico."

None of them noticed, but Athena was sitting across from them watching the whole conversation, seated on a couch just like there, except hers was in the shadows, she wanted to talk to Nico about the strange feeling she felt outside the Poseidon cabin but she couldn't help but overhear there conversation. She already knew what happened in the Poseidon cabin, but they didn't know that she knew. Athena was still wondering what possessed her to go into such euphoria when she witnessed the 'session', she had gone so far as to pleasure herself to orgasm spontaneously.

'I wonder if they'll do it again soon.' Athena thought adjusting her glasses.

Nico sighed and with plenty of bold courage he was ready to confess everything to his girlfriend, well, one of his girlfriend's anyway. "She caught me in the Underworld' arena one night and placed some kind of lust spell on me. After I felt the spell taking affect I suddenly felt extreme sexual urges and she planned on that, after removing my energy handcuff I, well…"

"Had sex with her right there on the arena floor." Ashlee concluded and looked at Thalia. "There's more to it, how about you tell me where it went from there, Thalia."

Thalia also breathed a sigh and was about to explain, but Ashlee surprisingly interrupted her. "On second thought, don't bother. I kinda figured how this is turning out now and I'm not really angry surprisingly." She looked back to Nico with a somewhat sad look. "So, I take it that the lust spell never went away, huh?"

Nico nodded his answer and she continued. "The next person you slept with out of uncontrolled magic sex urges was Thalia, right?"

This time Nico shook his head. "No, it was strictly you after Hecate, you felt something strange before inviting me to your room, right?"

Ashlee nodded then a look of realization struck her naturally tanned face and finally she understood. "So, since it activate with any girl nearby, how many girls have you slept with aside with me, Nico?" She said this time with a 'jealous-girlfriend' kind of glare.

Nico gulped nervously. "Well…aside from you there is Thalia, Piper, Hecate twice, and Artemis."

Now Thalia had a look of surprise. "Artemis?" She said with an impressed and shocked look. "When did that happen?"

"Just yesterday and she'd on board for it." He said hoping not to receive a girlfriends wrath at the moment.

Ashlee looked confused when he mentioned Hecate again and curious about Piper, it didn't surprise her if the spell couldn't be undone, she knew Nico well enough to know he's not the unfaithful type, but from the looks of things it seems like he's expanding whatever screwed up list he's making.

"Okay, okay, let me say something then." Ashlee said interrupting Nico. She looked at him with a loving yet sad face and placed her lips on his in a deep kiss.

"I don't like how things turned out this way, Nico, but I know you're not doing any of this if it was entirely selfish. I love you with all my heart, I take it that Thalia loves you too, I don't know about those other girls, but do you truly have a big enough heart to love all of us?" She asked sincerely.

"Of course I do, I got myself into this and I'm willing to do everything and anything I can for you, all of you. I do love you, Ashlee. I don't want to see you hurt or anything like that, I-" Nico was cut off when Ashlee grabbed his head and smothered her lips into his once again, but this time with much more energy and passion.

Athena looked on and started to feel that urge again, suddenly she couldn't feel like just watching this time.

Ashlee pulled away from Nico's lips and smiled cutely. "If you're willing to give us your heart then I'll just give you mine as well. I'm willing to go on board with this little 'harem' of yours, simply because-"

She pulled him into a deep affectionate hug, before continuing. "-Because I love you that much."

Nico put his arms around her back in return. "Thank you, Ashlee. I won't waste what you've given me."

Thalia looked on with a smile as the two decided to stay together even with the growing number of girls in Nico's life. 'That's certainly a surprise about Artemis though. The only one left to reveal this 'relationship' to is Piper.' Thalia thought before barely noticing Athena across from them.

There were two things that made Thalia look absolutely shocked and surprised; one would be that they simply revealed everything in front of the Goddess of Wisdom who they didn't notice was there across from them and two that she was completely topless and standing in front of them.

"L-Lady Athena? How long were you there?" Thalia asked before noticing the pink glow in the Goddess' eyes. 'Long enough apparently.'

Ashlee and Nico detached from the hug and both noticed with stunned faces that Athena was standing two feet from them without a shirt on as well as her bra. Her breasts were well developed, they were almost C-cups and slightly bigger than Pipers.

"I heard everything, Nico. I want to be on board too." She said with bedroom eyes, apparently the spell was already going full circle with her and Nico noticed the chain effect of the spell beginning. Ashlee's eyes had a pink glow as well as Thalia's, apparently the nude sight of another girl that supposedly has any feeling for Nico triggered the spell and affected the other already affected girls, though Nico was slightly confused. 'The Goddess of Wisdom has feelings for me?'

'Whoa…she's actually very pretty with those glasses on half nude, it makes her look like a naughty school teacher, not bad looking around the chest either. Should I really take the chance of having sex with all of the Olympian daughters of Zeus? Zeus will probably have my head if he finds out. Either way there's no way to stop the charm effect when it's already begun, I might as well indulge Athena and see if her sensible side wants to join after this.' He thought smirking and got up to walk to her.

He could clearly see the look of lust and affection in her grey eyes and Nico placed his right hand on her chin. He gently pulled her face down to his level and pressed his lips against hers sensually sucking on her lips with his, she was in a twenty-three year old form.

"Hhhmmmm." Athena hummed and placed her left hand along his crotch area through his jeans, rubbing it in circles.

Thalia and Ashlee watched in intoxicated awe as the Wisdom Goddess slowly dropped to her knees and lightly pushed Nico to sit on the couch seat behind him. He was sitting in front of her as she kneeled down and placed her creamy white hands at the hem of his jeans. With a zipping sound his pants were slowly tugged down leaving only his boxers which Athena dove her right hand into.

With a gentle tug Nico's exposed rod popped out of his boxers while Athena stroked her right hand along the shaft smoothly, her soft elegant hand slid up and down along his hard rod and her left hand was brought up to his testicles in which she rubbed in swirls. Both Thalia and Ashlee were feeling moistness down below from watching the scene and then Athena did something new and raised her body up a bit.

With a wink she let go of his member and placed her hand on her C-cup breasts and leaned her chest against his cock so that he lined up between her mounds.

"Let's call this my initiation trial then." Athena said smiling seductively while she kept her hands on her own breasts and rubbed her large mounds on his dick.

Nico tilted his head back in pleasure as he felt the Goddesses smooth, creamy breasts massage and squeeze together on his manhood. He felt himself getting harder and Athena added more to her boobjob by placing her head forward to lick the tip of his penis lightly while rubbing her tits on it at the same time.

Meanwhile, Ashlee sat behind Thalia and dove her right hand down Thalia's pants and her other hand up the daughter of Zeus' shirt to squeeze her breasts.

Athena increased her pace and started bouncing a bit to increase the rate her breasts rubbed Nico's shaft, feeling those fleshy mounds against his sensitive skin was causing Nico to come closer even faster.

Ashlee dove a finger into Thalia's moist passage underneath her pants and started licking the black haired demigod's neck while pinching her left nipple through her shirt. After a few more minutes of sensual boobjobing Athena licked more and more of the tip and bounced against his manhood even faster.

"A-Athena! I'm close!" Nico grit his teeth when the Goddess of Wisdom rubbed her tits in swirling motions on his dick then feeling his member already twitching Athena prepared herself and shut one of her eyes. "Oooohhh Athena!" Nico's climax came and he shot spurt after spurt of creamy white substance on the Goddesses face and breasts.

Several spurts landed on her nimble creamy white face and several more shots of spunk landed on her chest and tits.

Nico lay on his back entirely and for some reason he didn't feel entirely spent, he looked over at Ashlee rubbing Thalia furiously underneath her clothes and when they looked over at a semen covered Athena they stopped and walked over to her. The Goddess was still on her knees and her face resembled one still in bliss, the two girls smiled and nodded to each other. Making sure Nico was looking, they kneeled down beside Athena and did something that went to the extremes of fan service.

Thalia placed her mouth along Athena's, licked the outside of her cum covered lips in swirls, then started tracing her tongue around her cheeks, taking in the sperm that landed there. Meanwhile, Ashlee went to Athena's breasts, using her mouth to suckle on one of her nipples and used her tongue to lick around it and take in the semen that landed there.

'Holy…wow…I wish I had a video recorder on me.' He thought looking around his cabin, and that's when he spotted the camera just sitting there on his desk, he quickly turned it on and aimed it at the three girls. 'There we go.' Nico thought as he enjoyed the scene.

Ashlee went to the other breast and sucked Athena's tit slowly while Thalia licked more cum off of Athena's cheek then her forehead and finally her mouth in which she dove her semen covered lips and tongue into.

'Awesome! Second time in a row she's done that.' Nico thought looking at Ashlee sliding her tongue along the Goddesses chest, sucking up the rest of the cum and going back to her neck to kiss and lick it.

Suddenly, all three of them slowly ceased their ministrations to each other and all looked at a now hard Nico.

"It's his turn now." Ashlee said mischievously and Thalia nodded in agreement with her and looked at Athena.

"Consider this your second part of the initiation trial, milady." Thalia said mischievously, pushing Athena to lay on her back and she beckoned Nico to get up and come over there.

Thalia pulled Athena's shorts off her legs and soon after her grey panties followed, Ashlee did the honours of putting her hands on Athena's inner thighs and spread her legs wide apart.

Nico felt himself harden even more at the sight of Athena's hairy snatch all moist and waiting for him. Kneeling down and positioning his member at the entrance, Nico looked to the Goddess of Wisdom for confirmation and she gladly said yes by grabbing his head to shove her lips onto his led by a tongue invasion. Nico took her answer and little by little slid his cock into her snatch, he could feel her tense as the fleshy intruder was delving deeper into her womanhood. He reached her hymen and prepared to penetrate while she held onto him tightly with her arms for security.

'I can't believe I'm actually doing this with Annabeth's mother, it's like a dirty fantasy come to life. Here we go, Athena.' Nico thought with his mouth still occupied with hers as he strongly thrust his way past her barrier, causing her to get slightly teary eyed out of pain, her grip tightened on his back while his manhood dug further into her pussy letting pleasure bypass the pain bit by bit. Once again, pain turned into bliss as Nico once again took the virginity of one of the Maiden Goddesses, they both felt like their souls were on fire and they continued their intercourse there on the floor.

Nico's hips started rising and dropping on top of Athena's lower body, his stone hard cock constantly thrust into her wet soft cunt while she kept her tongue licking around inside his mouth.

While they were doing this, Thalia and Ashlee had already stripped themselves of their clothes and decided to engage in a different activity while Nico was screwing the former virgin Goddess.

Sitting back positioned across from Ashlee was a fully nude Thalia who pulled the daughter of Poseidon into what is called a 'Tribadism' position where Thalia and Ashlee's legs crossed over each other and their smooth moist vulvas rubbed against each other in a scissoring posture with a fervent vigour.

Ashlee bit the bottom of her lip in bliss at the feel of Thalia's hips grinding her snatch against hers Thalia had the same face as she lay back while they continued scissoring each other.

Meanwhile, Nico pulled Athena up into a sitting position while he was still pumping in and out of her incredibly tight snatch. Nico firmly placed his hands on her buttocks to increase the grip and brace her for more intense thrusting, she lifted her legs up a bit more so she can lock them up around his lower back and Nico put more effort into his thrusts by slamming his hips harder into her.

"Oh, oh, oh, oooh Nicooo..!" Athena mewed placing her head beside his neck.

Thalia and Ashlee continued scissoring each other wildly and they even pulled each other closer to increase their rubbing friction. Both pelvises were grinding against one another smoothly with one moist fleshy vulva rubbing against the other, Thalia's mouth was hung open as her body was contorted in warm intense pleasure and she looked over at Nico sitting up with Athena in his lap rapidly bouncing up and down on his eight inches.

Everyone was nude and sweaty from all the love making.

Nico grit his teeth when he felt Athena's fingernails dig into his back when her body started tensing up in convulsion.

"I'm cumming, Nico! I'm cumming!" Athena hollered feeling her snatch muscles clench and squirt nonstop causing her to bounce frantically on Nico's cock.

Nico grit his teeth as he felt his own body tense up and his hips jerk wildly with oncoming orgasm. His time came as well. "Oh, Athena!" Nico yelled out her name as his hips thrust spastically with his member twitching and shooting off copious amounts of white cream into her womb, filling her up to the point some leaked out of her cunt. After a few more twitches and hip jerks he finally finished cumming inside her and collapsed, lying on his back with her on top. With a plop, his now soft member fell out of her hole, letting white cream dribble out little by little.

The night was not over yet though as Ashlee and Thalia ceased their scissoring sex position and looked over to the two, they looked at each other and nodded.

Nico looked up when he noticed something felt different, his eyes widened to the size of saucers when he saw Athena standing on her knees of Ashlee's face. She lowered her cum filled snatch to Ashlee's mouth and the daughter of Poseidon opened her mouth to lick and kiss along the pink vulva, she moved her tongue to dive inside the cream filled fleshy cavern and suck out and swallow Nico's essence from there.

Nico could feel himself getting hard again little by little as he witnessed more cum dripping from Athena's creamy white pussy and into Ashlee's hungry mouth, hearing more swallowing sounds and seeing more tongue lapping action with Ashlee's mouth.

Nico was beyond words as he was stunned to say anything, that is until he felt a warm fleshy sensation on his manhood. He turned to look at Thalia with messy hair and sweat covered face inserting Nico into herself in a reverse cowgirl position where he could see her cute butt.

"Night's not over yet, sweetie." Thalia said in a sexy voice as she started shifting her hips back and forth, taking his cock for a ride inside her cunt.

Nico's face looked flushed and his member felt both exhilarated and somewhat pained, he at least needed a couple of minutes to rest before going another round, but having to go at it three times in a row was indeed a challenge to say the least.

Thalia's hips continued rocking back and forth on Nico's member and after a few more minutes of this she began bouncing on it rapidly.

He can feel himself coming ever closer to his third climax of the evening, he found it surprising that he had that much stamina and endurance in the first place.

Over and over again he felt the smooth wet flesh, slapping sound of his cousin's bald pussy continuously insert him into herself. It was pleasure on two different levels for him, one being that this is the girl he's loved since he first met her back at Westover Hall and another being that she's very tight down there regardless of how many times they went at it.

Nico could feel himself coming closer and closer until there was now a new sensation, he saw Ashlee get up from eating out Athena walking over to him and kneeled down over his face. Her smooth wet vulva literally centimetres from his lips, pressing itself against his now open mouth, it was clear what she wanted and he was happy to oblige her before he could release his load again.

Ashlee grinded her hips against his face smoothly and slowly while Thalia bounced wildly on his cock with vigour, Athena was lying on the floor, exhausted and satisfied with both her orgasms from Nico screwing her and Ashlee eating her out. She was spent, but they weren't yet.

Nico lapped at Ashlee's cunt vigorously before he could explode and Ashlee was taking it to the point of moaning his name out loudly and gripping his head with her thighs closing tighter.

After a few more minutes of this, Nico's hips thrust upwards wildly with him coming to his third orgasm of the night, Ashlee approached her orgasm and clenched her inner thighs tighter around his head, and Thalia arched her back and undulated her hips erratically as all three came to a climax.

Nico was, once again, glad that the walls to his cabin was sound proofed since each female teen cried out one name in orgasmic nirvana as they came within him. Nico could taste Ashlee's vaginal juices and Thalia could feel her womb being flooded by surprising amounts of his semen while coating Nico's rod with her own juices at the same time.

Then they all finally collapsed in satisfied exhaustion, all three girls had smiles on their faces and curled up next to Nico.


	8. Chapter 8

**Nico's Angels**

**Chapter 8: Aphrodite brings a new meaning to pleasure**

Nico made his way toward the Aphrodite Cabin, he had to speak with Piper about this 'charm effect' and see what she thought of all this, Nico thought that she would be fine with it, after all she did shout it out while they were having a fun time on the football pitch.

Nico knocked on the door of the Aphrodite cabin and after a minute one of the boys answered the door. "Oh, hey Nico." He said in a flirty tone, causing Nico to raise an eyebrow.

"Have you seen Piper anywhere?" The Ghost King asked causing the boy to pout.

"Wouldn't it be better if you were with me?" He asked with a charming smile, but to Nico, it looked very creepy.

The Prince of Death sighed, "Where's Piper?" He asked impatiently.

The boy smiled more seductively, but before he could say anything Piper's voice came from inside the cabin. "Troy, who is it?"

Troy rolled his eyes, "It's no one." Then he turned back to Nico, who just gave the boy a deadpan look. "Now where was I? Oh ye-" Before he could continue a tanned hand grabbed him by the collar and flung him away, a second later a smirking Piper stood at the door.

"Oh, hey Nico, haven't seen ya in a while." She said as she stepped out of her cabin and closed the door, as if her brother wasn't just flirting with him, "I've missed having fun with you." She said deviously.

Nico grinned, "I've had a lot on my plate recently." He says as they walk away from the cabin.

Piper rolled her eyes, "I'm sure you have." She said.

"Piper, there's something that I've got to tell you." Nico said, finally remembering why he actually called for Piper, to talk about the 'charm effect'.

Piper raised a perfect eyebrow, "What is it?"

Nico sighed, "Let's find somewhere more…private first."

Line break

"So let me get this straight," Piper started, her back to Nico facing the Hades cabin, "Hecate put this weird thing called the 'charm effect' on you, which increases the pheromones of any girl who has an interest in you, and so far you've fucked Thalia, Ashlee, Hecate, Athena and Artemis, along with me?" She asked.

They were behind the Hades cabin, probably one of the most private places in camp, mainly because the back is facing the forest and no one wants to go near there, and that's the main reason why Nico built it there.

Nico nodded carefully, "Yeah," He said warily, hoping that the daughter of Aphrodite won't become all angry.

Instead, she surprised him by saying, "Sounds kinky." She said with a lot of enthusiasm.

Nico raised an eyebrow, "So you don't mind?"

"Of course I don't, I already told you that I wouldn't mind sharing with Ashlee, what's a few more gonna do." She said, her back still facing him.

Nico grinned as his arm went around her waist, causing her to freeze. "Nico I-" She tried to say as she turned her head back but Nico's lips caught hers. Her eyes closed and she moaned as Nico's other hand held her head.

Nico's tongue slid across her lips until she opened her mouth. She moaned again relaxing into Nico's body. His arm around her waist tightened, pulling her body closer to his. Her ass pushed back into Nico's groin.

The Ghost King took a deep breath through the nose as they kept kissing, her skin felt amazing. Nico finally broke his mouth from hers and put his lips onto her neck.

She groaned, putting her head back, her back arched, driving her great ass harder into Nico's groin. "Ohhh Nico." She groaned.

Nico's right hand that had been on her face moved down to her chest and over her red jacket. His other hand went around her waist and rubbed her, gently moving down her thigh and back up. She groaned as she spoke.

"Nico, more."

Nico's right hand pulled at her shirt exposing her smooth dark skin. He moved it back up to her breast softly cupping the mound of flesh making her moan. Nico caressed it as his lips went back to her all too willing mouth. Her tongue tasted like strawberry and he ground his hips, rubbing her ass with his bulging crotch.

Her back leant on Nico's chest as his lower hand played with the top of her jeans. Almost without thinking, Nico slipped his hand underneath her panties, rubbing her already damp pussy.

As Nico's fingers flicked over her clit, her hips moved, swaying and grinding back against Nico's. Her moaning was louder, he couldn't risk them getting caught. He pulled his lips from hers.

"Sssh, can't be making too much noise, Pipes," The Ghost King whispered into her ear before planting another kiss on her dark, smooth skin. She closed her mouth, trying to catch her moans as his hand rubbed deeper into her pussy. She could feel Nico's eight inch dick in his jeans poking into her from behind.

"Oh Gods," She moaned quietly. Nico's right hand went off her breast, pulling at her red jacket, and she was eager enough to help by pulling her arms out. The clothing managed to fall to the ground as Nico desperately needed more and so did she.

Nico slowly turned her to face the back of the cabin, but not before seeing her eyes glow pink. Her arms went out to the wall, bending her ass out further into Nico, he really couldn't take much more of this. His hand in her panties, he slowly pushed a finger into her making her gasp in pleasure.

"You like this Pipes?" Nico asked her in a husky voice, She nodded her head, trying to draw his fingers further into her. Nico kissed the back of her neck as his other hand went under her shirt and back up. His fingers feeling the thin bra she wore and the soft skin beneath. Piper whimpered as she fought to be quiet. There jeans were painfully rubbing together now, Nico grunted to himself.

"Do you want me to fuck you Piper?" Nico whispered into her ear, making her shiver.

"I-Oh Gods-I-I" She stuttered as he added another finger while rubbing her clit with his thumb. "Yes, j-just please don't stop," She moaned.

Nico's hands left her breast, hurrying down to her jeans, undoing the buttons and pulling them down over her ass to below her thighs. Nico quickly removed his hand from her pussy, to pull her panties down too. Undoing his own pants was nothing as his massive cock came out hard, fully erect, as he let it rub over her wet pussy.

She moaned out loud, and Nico was finding it hard to care how loud they were being. She felt too good to ignore. He pushed at her pussy, gently teasing it in. Piper cried out, and Nico paused as she whimpered and her breathing had regressed to heavy panting.

"Oh Nico," She moaned, "Fuck me like an animal." She begged.

Nico grinned and thrust his hips up, pushing into her making her scream. Nico sighed in pleasure as her wet, warm pussy tightened and quivered around his cock. One hand gripped her hip while the other went back to play with her breast under her shirt. Nico started slow but building faster and faster. Piper adjusted fast, moaning and pushing her hips back, trying to get Nico deeper inside her.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! More! I want more!" She moaned as Nico continued to pound at her dripping wet cunt.

Nico moaned, going faster and pushing harder into her, making her get closer to the cabin wall. Piper was between moaning and rapid panting as she lay her face on the wall. Obsidian nestled against her face.

"Ooohhh, Nico, spray your hot sticky seed in my tight little pussy."

Her body getting flatter to the wall adjusted the angle only making her moan more. Nico removed his hand from her breast and instead used it to rub her clit. Piper couldn't take it anymore.

"Ooohhh, Nico, I'm gonna-"

"Do it Piper, cum for me," Nico groaned.

She screamed and went limp as her pussy spasmed around Nico's cock. Her mouth hung open desperate for air. At the same time Nico groaned as he felt his cock twitch and spurt after spurt of hot sticky cum overflowed her pussy.

Nico's heart was racing but he pulled his head away from the wall giving her a kiss. It seemed to work again, her body relaxed and it helped her calm down. She opened her eyes, blinking several times before sighing.

"I doubt I'll ever get tired of this," She said as she lazily kissed the Ghost King.

Nico grinned, "Maybe we should take this back inside my cabin." He said as he pulled his jeans back up.

She did the same, smiling a sultry grin, "I can think of a few things we could do," She said taking his arm and taking him to the front of his cabin,

Nico was pulling Piper with him until he softly ran into another person, Nico frowned, turned around, but his eyes widened as he saw who it was.

"Lady Aphrodite." He said with a bow, the Goddess was looking at him with bedroom eyes.

"Aren't you going to invite me too, Nico?" She asked huskily when her eyes lit up slightly bright pink.

Nico's face looked surprised a bit. "Uhh, wait. What?"

She leaned down a bit and licked the side of his ear seductively. "You heard me Di Angelo. I want you to screw me so hard I won't be able to feel my legs."

"Uh Piper?" Nico looked to his side for assurance. She looked indifferent for a moment then smiled naughtily.

"Sounds fun. Plus, she may know a few tricks she can pass onto me."

Aphrodite moved back up and winked at both of them. "I know a lot of things I've learned over the years. Let's try them out, shall we?" Aphrodite said walking her way to the Hades cabin entrance making sure her hips swerved in a sexy way with each step she took.

"Wow." Nico was in awe of her and hypnotically followed suit with Piper behind him pushing him to go faster. The three of them strode into the Hades cabin.

Meanwhile, three girls exchanged looks as they saw there boyfriend be dragged away by the Goddess of Love and her daughter. "No fair, I wanted to join in too." Artemis said pouting cutely.

"I think we should let them have this moment to theselves." Ashlee said as she smiled deviously. "We can always pay back double fold later."

"Can we at least peek in on them?" Thalia suggested.

"Hmmm, maybe so, come on," Artemis said as they went to her cabin, which had no Hunters in it at the moment. "Now that I think about it I think Nico wanted to record these." She said as she snapped her fingers as a small camera entered the Hades cabin and a screen came up showing Aphrodite gently pushing Nico onto the bed with Piper at her side.

"Isn't this a little perverted?" Ashlee asked looking to both of the girls.

"No, it's hot. Let's just enjoy the show." Thalia said eagerly watching the screen with them, her hand slowly going down her pants.

Inside the Hades cabin…

Falling softly on the bed Nico laid without his aviators jacket, Aphrodite winked a sexy wink at him and turned to her daughter to place two hands on the teens shoulder and lean in for a deep tongue probing kiss.

Nico instantly felt his pants harden at the sight. The older woman rubbed her shoulders slowly and rotated her tongue around Piper's mouth eliciting a strong moan from the teen.

The older woman cupped Piper's face and dove her tongue deeper into Piper's mouth while Piper herself placed her hands on her firm busty breasts to rub in circles.

Aphrodite then opened her eyes slowly and looked towards Nico and his tented pants. She let go of Piper's mouth with a thin trail of saliva dangling from it. "He's ready now, let me show you something I've learned that will turn him into butter." Aphrodite said before crawling on the bed on her way to Nico, she stopped just before the top of his jeans and placed her womanly hands at the zipper to pull it open and reveal his erect member standing ready.

Aphrodite placed her smooth fingers along the shaft to gently massage it causing Nico to breathe hard, she then took her left hand and grabbed his testicles with it so she can softly rub them all around with her other hand stroking his shaft.

She brought her lips to the tip and licked around it in circles while continuing her work with her hands, Nico was lightly clenching the sheets both in pleasure and eagerness, then she really surprised him when she suddenly took his entire length into her mouth.

"Oh, Aphrodite!" He called out reeling his back as he felt the sudden suction of a very older woman's mouth swallowing his length to the hilt.

Piper looked on in awe, 'I don't think I could go that deep without practise, but she makes it look easy.' Piper thought getting aroused.

Aphrodite then firmly grabbed down on the sides of Nico's hips and raised her head up to the point where her mouth was barely at the tip and instantly went all the way down again.

'Oh wow…she wasn't kidding…!' Nico thought when Aphrodite raised her head again and dropped it all the way down, she swallowed his length in its entirety with each bounce down repeatedly at a slow pace until she picked up speed.

"Holy Hera!"

Aphrodite's head was bobbing and slamming unbelievably fast making it look like reverse face humping. Nico's hands were clenching the sheets tighter and tighter while she was slamming her mouth down on him faster each time.

"I-I'm close! Aphrodite!" Nico called out when she made her last drop and used her tongue to swirl around his flesh wildly, within seconds his hips undulated rapidly as he reached orgasm deep inside the Goddess of Loves throat. Gobs of gooey semen gushed out of his meat and into the depths of Aphrodite's mouth, she didn't remove her head or choke, she simply swallowed all of it gulp after gulp until some leaked out of the corners of her mouth.

"Ooohh yeah." Nico finished with one last jerk sending another spurt of cum onto her tongue. Finally Aphrodite removed her head and made a satisfied taste sound with her mouth, Nico just emptied himself within her throat and she took it all so easily.

"That's some skill." Piper said in admiration.

Aphrodite looked back at her to say "It takes practice, you'll see soon enough." The Goddess looked back to Nico who was now sweaty with lust in her eyes.

"We're not done yet, sweetie." Aphrodite said raising her left hand and clicking the fingers. Suddenly Piper's clothes were teleported off her being and laid on the floor along with Aphrodite's, they were both entirely nude causing Nico to get hard from looking at the Goddesses body. Her eyes were a captivating oceanic azure-blue. Her breasts were neither too large nor too small, but just the right size for her. Her stomach; flat and taunt, with not a hint of flab or fat. Her waist; is impossibly thin and leading to curvy and flaring hips. Her ass; is firm yet supple, perfectly round like the plumpest and juiciest of peaches. Her legs were shapely, long and toned. And finally, her pussy; a nice light pink colour, her outer lips like the softest of cotton, her inner walls smoother than velvet.

Piper was fully nude as well and crawled onto the bed in the same way as Aphrodite did, both women looking at Nico like hungry lionesses ready pounce, Piper went first and attacked his mouth with hers and Aphrodite pulled down the rest of his pants down.

Piper's ravenous tongue swirled around the inside of his mouth the same way her mother did hers, Piper was a quick learner and picked up on it to use on Nico, his equally fervent return tonguing was the sign of his thanks.

Feeling his boxers slide off next, Nico opened an eye and looked over to Aphrodite raising herself over his gradually hardening cock, but first she began chanting some weird words that Nico didn't understand.

"Invigorus staminus." Aphrodite chanted and Nico felt a strange new sensation course throughout his entire body, it wasn't the charm effect of any kind, he felt like like he could go through Tartarus and take on Kronos and come back unscathed. His body felt like he had a much higher level of energy in it.

Letting go of Piper's delicious mouth, Nico looked over to Aphrodite. "What did you just do? I feel incredible!"

"It's a heightened stamina spell, it means you won't be able to get tired anytime soon, which is good in your case because I am going to ride you like a mustang." Aphrodite said noticing his already rock hard dick standing for attention, she smiled and positioned herself over it.

"Uuaah!" She moaned at the feeling of Nico's teenage manhood sliding into her with ease, yet somehow she still felt tight.

Piper didn't want to feel left out of the action and decided to place her fresh glistening womanhood over Nico's mouth, Nico immediately went to town on it with his tongue diving up and swirling around.

Piper bucked her knees feeling weak to his ravaging tongue inside her, but before anything else could happen, Aphrodite began.

She heavily swayed her hips forward and backwards with great suction force, if Nico could say anything it would be a loud strangled moan as he felt her soft as cotton pussy quivering and tightening on his dick, she then placed her hands on his torso and continued swaying back and forth over and over again. Piper was feeling lightheaded due to Nico giving her a good 'eating out', and Nico himself was feeling like he was going to burst any second with the Goddess of Sexuality swaying her hips forward and backwards on him. She picked up speed and swayed her hips harder and harder. The feel of her warm cotton like snatch swishing in one direction with his member inside was making him more sensitive to it all, she continued rocking her hips at a fast pace and leaned in to capture her young daughter's mouth with her own.

Two tongues were interlocking and slurping over each other with one female occasionally sucking in the tongue of the other with gusto.

Nico licked the surface of Piper's lips and alternating with diving his tongue in to rotate it in swirls causing her to tighten her thighs around his head. Aphrodite was making him come closer with each rocking sway of her hips and then she rotated her hips in a very slow flesh constricting way which caused Nico to yell his climax underneath Piper.

They couldn't hear him but it sounded like he was yelling their name and shouting 'I love you' over and over again while his hips spasmed repeatedly.

Aphrodite ceased her rotation and came to her climax as well causing her pussy muscles to squeeze on Nico's already cumming member, her Godly womb began filling up large amounts of youthful spunk and Nico's cock didn't stop spurting cum for another fifteen seconds.

Needless to say Piper also came to her climax as well and squirted her juices onto his mouth, both girls slumped off and lay beside him in satisfied bliss, however he wasn't done yet.

"You didn't give me a stamina spell just for one session, did you?" Nico said smirking as he got on top of Aphrodite missionary style.

"Glad you caught on, but it's my daughters turn now. You can suck these while you're doing her." Aphrodite said grabbing her busty breasts which made Nico hungry. He looked over to Piper who was laying spread eagle style waiting for him with her legs wide open for invitation.

"Learn enough, Pipes?" Nico asked confidently.

"I'm not done learning yet, Nico. Let's practice some more." She beckoned with her right finger and he wasted no time in getting on top of her and sliding his still hard manhood into her wet teenage snatch.

Aphrodite sat over her daughter's face and placed her soft cum filled pussy over her mouth.

"Let's begin learning then." She said as Nico began thrusting into Piper while she dipped her tongue into Aphrodite's cunt and licked out globs of white cream to swallow.

Grunting hard and thrusting fast Nico pounded away at the Cherokee's pussy with her legs wrapped around his back, the sticky wet feeling he was getting from repeatedly penetrating her was getting close, but the sight of Piper lapping away at her mother's pussy with sperm covered lips was getting him even closer than that. He took the liberty of taking Aphrodite's left tit into his mouth to suck and savour the nipple while rubbing and squeezing the other breast. The three continued in unison with each getting closer and closer to a triple climax.

After eight more minutes of this Nico felt himself let loose another helping of semen into the fleshy passage of the dark skinned teen, his hips jerked back and forth spastically while cumming inside Piper once again. The ladies again reached their climax a second time with Aphrodite squirting her juices onto her daughters face.

Nico retracted his member from Piper's pussy and lay down next to them, Aphrodite however raised her body up and looked at the two of them laying together. "We're not done yet, the stamina spell will last you awhile, let's make the most of it."

Nico smiled at her. "Yeah lets." He said as he looked over at Piper, but her eyes were drooping, obviously tired, so Nico let her rest as he grabbed Aphrodite.

Aphrodite squealed as Nico pulled her to him and kissed her lightly on the lips and Aphrodite hungrily kissed back deepening it and slipping her tongue between his lips and she turned to be in front of him with her legs wrapped around Nico's waist and her arms around his neck as they kissed enjoying each other's lips.

Nico moved Aphrodite so she was sitting on his lap as they kissed, wanting to feel her weight as he moved his hands to her ass, which he squeezed and rubbed hard, making Aphrodite moan and bite Nico's lip, tugging on it gently making him grin.

The Goddess of Love grabbed the Ghost King's shoulders and leaned back, resting herself on top of the bed, Nico leaned forward and kissed her neck and collarbone, sucking gently, leaving tiny marks on her skin as he kissed his way down to the top of her breasts, kissing and licking while his hands remained firmly on Aphrodite's ass.

Aphrodite moaned as Nico's hands tightened around her ass and she rolled her hips eagerly wanting more so Nico gave her more. Nico leaned forward and captured one of her light pink nipples in his mouth, making Aphrodite groan.

"Mmm, Nico, your better than Ares at this," She whispered.

Nico chuckled, "I'm just getting started babe."

Nico dropped Aphrodite and she fell back and landed on the soft warm bed and she couldn't help but giggle as the next round began.

Nico kissed Aphrodite gently pulling her lips back and letting it fall back slowly before kissing her neck and swirling his tongue around on top of her pulse and sucking hard, making Aphrodite sigh and moan before he pulled back with a slight 'pop' revealing a large hickey. Nico smiled at his handiwork then moved down to suck on Aphrodite's nipples again, rolling his tongue over them and pushing them down with it making Aphrodite arch her back and groan. Nico chuckled again before sliding down further to Aphrodite's belly, which he kissed and licked all over, slowly moving downwards to her thighs where he moved down her right leg, kissing all the way to her foot.

Once there Nico lifted Aphrodite's smooth, long leg up and kissed the arch of her foot, making her shiver, before kissing back down to her inner thigh, nipping gently, making Aphrodite giggle and shiver some more. Nico lowered her leg then, using his hand, spread them out far and tackled the Goddess of Love's thighs nipping, licking, kissing and sucking them all over, making Aphrodite moan almost consistently as he narrowly missed her pussy lips, making her moan in pain and pleasure.

"S-stop teasing me you! Just eat me out already," Aphrodite pleaded.

Nico chuckled and then slid his mouth lightly over her lower lips, brushing his own lips over them, before rolling his tongue out and taking a long slow lick from the bottom to her clit, making Aphrodite arch her back so far Nico thought it was going to break and then as he slid back down so did her body but he only got halfway before he shoved his tongue inside the Goddess of Sexuality's pussy and began to roll, swirl, and rub it all over her insides making Aphrodite scream in surprise and delight, moving her hands to Nico's head.

Nico pushed his head in deeper, pushing his tongue out farther and Aphrodite lolled her head back and moaned deeply as she felt Nico's tongue reach deep into her soft cunt.

"Oh Nico, right there…you're going to make me cum so hard!" Aphrodite moaned.

Nico chuckled, which only made Aphrodite moan louder as the vibrations rippled through her soaking wet pussy and she hunched forward, pushing Nico's head in deeper, wanting more.

Aphrodite felt her orgasm getting really close so she shoved Nico's head in as far as it could go and curled up and started humping his face, wanting to cum so bad. When her climax finally hit her, Aphrodite tossed her head back and gave out something that was half a scream and half a moan as her pussy literally squirted out her juices onto the bed.

Nico lifted his head, grinning as Aphrodite gave one last shiver and moan before sitting up and lightly rubbing her soaking pussy with two fingers.

"Nico I want that cock inside me now!" The Goddess of Love ordered.

Nico laughed, "Yes milady."

Nico lifted himself up and grabbed his base and prodded Aphrodite's entrance lightly before pushing in and not stopping until his waist hit hers. Once he was fully buried, Nico began to thrust in slowly, taking his time, wanting it to last and Aphrodite was too horny to complain, as long as that hard demigod cock was inside her pussy, she was happy.

Nico grabbed the Goddess of Love's shoulders and began to go faster, his cock pumping in and out her wet snatch, it clung to his cock every time he pulled out and then dragged him back in when he thrusted forwards, it was as if it wanted his cock to stay inside forever and Nico didn't mind one bit. Aphrodite moaned and raised one of her long, sexy legs into the air straight up letting Nico get deeper. He sat up straight and grabbed her leg so he could be more comfortable and he thrusted into Aphrodite faster and harder, slapping noises could be heard as they fucked.

"F-fuck Nico you're so big! Deeper, fuck me deeper! please!" Aphrodite screamed as Nico's cock went inside her over and over again.

Nico moaned quietly, "Fucking tight…"

Nico started to slam into the Goddess of Love, his balls hurtling into her ass as he thrusted harder than he normally did, loving the soft, yet tight, pussy of Aphrodite

Aphrodite moaned deeply, "Cumming…"

Nico didn't stop as he felt Aphrodite clench on his cock as her juices pumped out and she fell back when she finished but Nico was just getting started. He kept thrusting up into her, his thrusts getting much more vicious

"Fuck Nico! I'm cumming again!" Aphrodite screamed as her pussy pulsed and squirted her juices.

Nico smiled goofily at Aphrodite's ecstasy filled face as her cum leaked out her pussy, her eyes were closed and she was licking her lips sensually.

"Nico…so good…fuck me more…please…" Aphrodite sighed quietly.

Nico grinned, "That's something I can totally handle."

Nico grabbed and yanked Aphrodite's legs up and over his shoulders and pumped inside her faster and harder.

"Mmm, Nico so hot. I feel so hot and good. You're going to break me!"

Nico slammed into her harder as he started to feel his own release coming soon too, so he leaned forward and started to lift and drop himself hard into her, slamming down into her making Aphrodite gasp and scream harder.

"FUCK! Cumming!" Aphrodite screamed.

Nico groaned, "Me too!"

Aphrodite shook her head, "No! I want it one me! No!"

Nico couldn't help it and he groaned hard as he shot his load deep inside Aphrodite's pulsing pussy as she came too and his seed spilled all the way into her, filling her womb and making her groan in pleasure.

Once he finished, Nico rolled off of Aphrodite and lay on the bed panting. Aphrodite caught her breath and rolled on top of him and scowled at him.

"Nico, I told you I wanted it on me! Now be a good boy and let me suck that big dick so I can get all messy for you baby," Aphrodite said sucking on her finger and winking.

Nico nodded with a grin, "Yes milady."

Aphrodite giggled and kissed Nico, rolling her tongue past his teeth and wrapping it around his gently before pulling back, a trail of saliva following their lips before breaking apart and she giggled in a very cute way.

After that she skipped the foreplay and slid down and grabbed him around the shaft and kissed his tip, rolling her lips around it all over making Nico moan.

Aphrodite than started to take Nico into her mouth, letting his hard cock poke her cheek bulging the skin out a bit and just the sight made Nico groan since it was so sexy seeing Aphrodite look so…so slutty.

"Oh Gods Aphrodite suck it deeper," Nico sighed.

Aphrodite giggled as she pulled back and stroked his cock slowly, "You want a deep throat Nico? You want to throat fuck me nice and hard and cum all over my face?"

Nico nodded, "Holy Hera yes!"

Aphrodite used her fingertips to grasp his tip and began to rub it lightly making Nico's cock twitch. "I might suck it deep. But only if you promise you'll pay me back real well. If I deep throat your big, fat cock I want anal ok?"

Nico groaned, "Oh Gods yes! Ok! Anal! I'll fuck your ass!"

Aphrodite smiled, "Good boy."

She grasped Nico's cock and took him back into her mouth and she started to push her head down until he was completely filling her throat and her nose was pressed firmly into his stomach.

Once she was deep throating him Aphrodite hummed hard, sending intense vibrations through Nico making him moan and grab her head holding steady.

Aphrodite's eyes widened and she started to choke but Nico didn't let up and yelled, "Keep humming you slut! Make me cum!"

Aphrodite, desperate for air, hummed hard and fast and Nico groaned as he felt his cum coming soon and he released her head and as he popped out she gasped for breath and just as she did Nico released, spraying his load all over her face. It spurted out into her mouth, splashed and covered her eyes and fell in thick globs over her large breasts, making them slimy and so sexy.

"Fuck Aphrodite you're so dirty," Nico said

Aphrodite held her arms out and licked around her lips and scooped the cum from one eyes and squinted it open and grinned, some cum spilling out of her mouth and dribbled down her chin.

"I try son of Hades."

Nico moaned, "I need that ass now baby."

Aphrodite grinned and turned away from him and propped herself on her hands and knees and wiggled her sexy ass out to him.

"Then take it you naughty boy."

Nico grinned, "I love it when you talk dirty."

Aphrodite smirked, "I was born to talk dirty, after all I'm your little girl now aren't I?"

Nico laughed, "You're going to get it hard you know that right?"

Aphrodite moaned, "Looking forward to it."

Nico got onto his knees up behind her and grabbed her ass and started to play with it rubbing and smacking it just enjoying the roundness and fullness of each glorious cheek. Never had he seen such a nicer ass.

Nico grabbed his still fully erect cock and rubbed it between Aphrodite's ass cheeks enjoying the tightness and moaning.

Aphrodite however needed it now, "Are you going to fuck that ass or molest it?"

Nico grinned, "Patience is a virtue you know."

Aphrodite growled, "Not right now! If you don't shove that cock in my ass no tit fuck for you buddy."

Nico laughed, "Well when you put it like that."

Aphrodite sighed, "Just shove it-!"

Nico cut her off by shoving his cock fully inside her in one thrust making her voice catch and her eyes to roll back and her tongue to loll out.

"Fuck Nico that was good. Do it again," Aphrodite said her eyes closed.

Nico grinned and pulled out all the way then shoved back in again, the tightness of Aphrodite's ass driving him crazy seeing how this was the first time he's ever done anal.

Aphrodite moaned and used one hand to hold herself up while she groped her tits with the other, "Don't fucking stop! Just like that but faster!"

Nico nodded and started to continue but sped up trying to go as fast as he could, his balls slapped Aphrodite's stomach and his hard thrusts made her shift forward so she could slam herself back into the next thrust. They'd perfected the anal doggie style rhythm within seconds.

"Fuck Nico harder! Fuck my ass harder!" Aphrodite screamed in pleasure.

Nico groaned and thrusted harder, his cock going so deep up her ass he thought he was touching her insides, and when he looked he saw how wide her hole had gotten and the sight was so erotic he knew they'd be doing anal WAY more often now.

Aphrodite moaned harder, "It's so big in my ass, fuck! I want you to fuck it raw Nico! Fuck that ass!"

Nico couldn't help but smile this was just too awesome.

Nico's cock throbbed inside the Goddess of Love and he felt himself about to cum and he groaned, squeezing Aphrodite's ass with both hands and thrusting faster.

Aphrodite screamed, "FUCK! CUMMING!

Nico moaned, "I'm going to cum…where?"

Aphrodite yelled, "My ass of course!"

Nico groaned and shot his load into Aphrodite's ass, filling it up as it spurted out deep inside her, it squished back through the cracks between Aphrodite's ass and Nico's cock and dripped onto the bed, creating a small puddle.

Aphrodite moaned and fell forward, unsheathing Nico's cock and allowing a large amount more of cum pour out onto the bed, creating an even bigger puddle of cum as she fell onto her belly, her arms on her back and her face plastered in cum with a face of pure bliss.

"Nico that was incredible!" Aphrodite said shocked, "Your way better than either Ares or Hephaestus."

Nico chuckled as he lay next to an unconscious Piper and Aphrodite crawled over to them snuggling into Nico's chest, Nico wrapped an arm around the two girls, a grin on his face as he thought.

'I have a feeling things are going to get a lot better.'

Line break

Life was the same up on Olympus, it was the same as it usually is with all the Gods/Goddesses, the throne room was completely empty apart from one lone Goddess that was sitting by the Hearth, she was looking into the hearth, watching the session that was going on in the Hades cabin.

It was Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth and family, and she was rubbing her clit furiously.

"Oh, yes!" The fourteen year old version of this Goddess called out. "More, Nico! More!" Imagining that it was her who was getting her pussy licked, and not Aphrodite

She lifted her fingers out from her panties and licked them, copying what Aphrodite was doing with Nico.

Hestia sighed as the pink glow in her eyes died down, "What the Hades was that." She muttered to herself, she then looked back at the scene, and her arousal increased as she watched Nico plow the Goddess of love, and she immediately put her hand down to her pink, puffy, lower lips and continued her ministrations.

'I don't know what brought this on me, but I know one thing, Nico is going to pound me, one way or another.' She thought, thinking about the ten year old boy she immediately fell in love with when he noticed her.

**Alright people, I've been getting reviews saying that I should/shouldn't involve Annabeth in the harem, so here's the deal, I've put up a poll on my profile, and its going to stay up for a week, it will decide if Annabeth will be in the harem or not.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Nico's Angels**

**Chapter 8: Ashlee's prom**

"Thanks for lending me your tuxedo, Leo. I promise I won't ruin it…mostly." Nico said walking out of the Hephaestus cabin with Leo Valdez standing at the doorway.

"Heck you can do whatever you want with it," The twenty year old son of Hephaestus said with his usual mischievous smirk appearing on his face. "Just don't bring it back with 'love stains' on it."

Nico turned and shook his fist at him. "Oh like you didn't already cover it with nastiness on your prom night." Nico retorted.

"Yeah, I pretty much wrecked it, have fun wearing it though." Leo shrugged and Nico eyed the formal wear with utmost suspicion and disgust, steadily walking back to the Hades cabin to get dressed while hearing Leo chuckle in amusement of Nico's reaction.

Line break

Standing in front of her vanity mirror of her bedroom was the teenage daughter of Poseidon holding up a rather beautiful elegant beige prom dress. Her eyes zipped back and forth between the dress and how she would look in it on the mirror, she bit her lip in slight distress at preparing for this evening.

Ashlee sighed as she lay the dress down on the side of her bed and examined her face up close in the mirror. Her face was angelic with perfectly tanned skin and her raven black hair was tied back. Ashlee frowned, you only get one prom in your life, and she wanted to look dazzling for Nico tonight.

After nearly twenty minutes of showering and touch ups she finished dressing up and heard the doorbell ring. An eager smile crossed her face and she headed down the stairs to answer it. 'Here we go.'

Line break

Nico stood before the apartment door of the Jacksons just a moment after he rang the doorbell, dressed in his friend's black tuxedo which, surprisingly, fit just right, ready to begin his evening with Ashlee.

The door opened and Nico felt his jaw drop when he saw the stunningly beautiful Ashlee Jackson standing at her door, who was looking at him with hope. Her hair was loose and styled gracefully, she was dressed in a beige white dress that was fashionably designed for occasions such as this, it possessed no straps and resembled a bride's maid dress, but styled differently. Simply put, she was outright beautiful.

"W-wow..! You look amazing!" Nico stammered a bit causing her to smile.

"You're not so bad yourself, Nico. That tux really brings out your shoulders." She commented when she examined his well-built frame within the son of Hephaestus' suit.

Nico held out a small box with an ivory coloured corsage inside and opened it up to place it on Ashlee's now outstretched right arm, he was having trouble putting it on but, eventually, the piece was tied and during the whole thing Ashlee never took her eyes off of him.

"There, sorry it took so long, I'm not used to going to formal occasions, plus I'm just clumsy." Nico said awkwardly, he hoped he didn't leave a bad impression, but she silenced his doubts with a sudden loving liplock.

He didn't protest and instead savoured it by wrapping his arms around her slender frame. After a minute or so they broke off and headed to his car with Goode high school as the set destination.

Line break

(Inside Nico's car. A black Lamorghini Aventador)

"I still don't believe this is your car Nico." Ashlee said, looking around the inside of the car in awe.

The Ghost King chuckled, "Being the son of the God of riches does have its perks." He said in an amused, he then changed the subject. "So, you're about to be in junior year now, huh? I figure this dance always comes sometime during the middle of semester." Nico said steering.

"Exactly, in fact a couple of my friends are going be at the party too, I'd like you to meet them. That is unless your magic thing doesn't kick up and make them want to jump you." Ashlee joked slightly worried that the charm spell may actually happen with that scenario in mind.

"I hope not, for one thing I haven't met your friends yet, and secondly I think I am getting some control over it. It just takes a matter of time." Nico said grinning.

"Or practice, not that I would mind being your practice partner, hmm." She said winking. He chuckled and mentally noted she was feeling very excited about tonight, a night he swore he wouldn't ruin for her.

"Now that's an enticing thought." Nico chuckled as he drove on, Ashlee's soft left hand was on top of his right one the entire trip.

Minutes later they reached the parking lot of Good High School. Nico found a place to park and walked out to the entrance with the daughter of Poseidon hand in hand.

'Wow, there's a lot of people here, I wonder if I'll see anyone from camp he-' Nico was cut off in his train of thought when the shrill of another girl's voice caught their attention.

"Ashlee!"

Nico looked ahead and saw a rather beautiful Hispanic girl that was a bit taller than Ashlee quickly make her way over to them, at her side was a shorter caramel haired girl with blue streaks, she was wearing casual clothing.

"Michelle! Sadie!" Ashlee was tackled into a hug by the two girls, Nico figured these were her friends she mentioned earlier. Neither were bad on the eyes, in fact, Nico had to stifle whatever perverted thoughts crept up into his mind when he noted how short the Hispanic girl's mini skirt was. Shaking his head he snapped back to reality and noticed Ashlee introducing the two to him.

"Ladies this is my boyfriend; Nico Di Angelo. He and I met at a summer camp and…" Ashlee trailed off before sliding her right arm around his left one. This was half true, but she couldn't exactly tell them that they met when she was protecting him from a Manticore.

"Knocked boots?" Sadie said eyeing Nico like a jewel appraiser, she wore regular casual clothes which consisted of a white fatigue shirt, she also had a simple blue skirt over her petite fishnet stocking covered legs and, weirdly enough, combat boots.

Ashlee went deep red and snapped back to her, "S-Sadie!"

It was Michelle's turn to 'check out the merchandise', her brown eyes roved up and down Nico's slightly built form, fighting heroes from Elysium and monsters all over the world for so long with and without the use of his sword does wonders for someone's physique. She placed a hand on her hips and smirked mischievously. Nico took the time to eye her as well, she wore a sexy black dress with loose spaghetti straps and a short skirt, even her ankle strap shoes brought out her sexiness. Nico was having a time trying to stifle a nosebleed, any perverted thoughts or the sensitivity of an erection could spring the charm effect, he definitely didn't want that to happen.

"Hmm, not bad, I wonder if you can dance good, so have you and Ashlee done it yet?" Michelle asked in an amused tone of voice.

"Yeah, have you?" Sadie added with an eager look on her face for the answer.

"I don't think that's any of you two little perverts' business." Ashlee stated affronted and slightly blushing, but her reaction caused her two mischievous buddies to smirk widely.

"She did!" Sadie and Michelle said in unison before high fiving each other, Nico honestly was amused at their antics, Ashlee however was flushed in embarrassment and pouting.

"Ladies, let's go inside and have a good night, shall we?" Nico asked hoping to push past this awkwardness and the teasing they were doing.

Sadie and Michelle both stopped snickering and looked back at him with a nod, "Sure, I'm up for some dancing tonight. We can take turns with your boyfriend, right Ashlee?" Sadie said catching both Nico and Ashlee off guard.

"What? Sadie are you kidding me with that?" Ashlee said hooking both of her arms around Nico's right one, thus signalling their relationship to them.

"What? We just want to dance, we weren't able to bring any dates with us since originally we didn't plan on coming. Besides, too many guys keep asking me with those perverted grins of theirs anyway." Michelle said walking beside Nico and Ashlee as they made their way into the dance hall of the school.

"So can we Ashlee? It's only for dancing." Michelle pleaded softly leaning her head against his shoulder, Ashlee should've expected this, but she was still peeved regardless. She had already gotten used to the fact that she would be sharing Nico with other woman, but she didn't want her friends to get mixed up in the charm magic of his.

"Well…okay, I guess, but I better not see you grabbing his butt or trying to rub his crotch, okay." Ashlee sighed with a demanding tone at the end.

"Yay, dibs on his butt!" Sadie joked and leaped to land on his back causing him to stumble a bit.

"Sadie!" Ashlee flustered and Nico sighed to himself.

'I know I should say something along the lines of 'I'm a one woman man' but I'm the last person in the world to say that. I hope Ashlee isn't too mad with them or me in this case.' Nico thought before shaking off the hyperactive blonde from his back, she wasn't shorter than him but plenty petite enough.

The night went on and soon Nico found himself in the middle of the ambient musical dance floor with Ashlee in front of him with her angelic smile.

Her hands moved gracefully to where they should be during a dance position and Nico gently lead her around in a swift motion of their dance movements, during the sonata of mixture music the two teens never took their eyes off of each other.

The music changed to slow sappy romance music and the two moved steadily as a slower pace, but pressed in closer to each other during their stance shift. Sadie and Michelle sat close by, watching the two from a nearby table, each anxious to have their turn dancing Ashlee's 'squeeze', of course they weren't planning on throwing a wrench into their relationship, part of them asking to dance with him was simply to mess with her.

The music swayed and the two teens gracefully made their way around the dance floor in slow circles, Ashlee was now moving herself closer to his chest as a means to bury herself in his arms. She truly loved him, even her friends could see that.

After fifteen minutes went by the music ceased to a slow crawl and Ashlee with Nico decided they needed a rest, so the daughter of Poseidon went to sit down with her buddies while Nico went to get them all drinks from the punch bowl.

"So? What do you think of Nico? Isn't he sweet?" Ashlee stated with a sigh of happiness causing Sadie to roll her eyes.

"He could use some help with those dancing steps of his, but overall he seems nice. I hope you two kick it off." Michelle commented.

Ashlee mentally choked down her own thought as to not speak it out, she didn't want to mention that she was simply one of many to bond with the demigod hero. Polygamy among teens was something that could get unwanted attention and she did not want that.

"He has a nice ass." Sadie said out of the blue causing Ashlee to nearly stumble out of her seat.

"Sadie!"

"What? He does. Michelle knows it too, no wonder you two spiced things up." She said snickering. Sadie Kane was well known for her more than extreme honesty, especially in awkward situations.

"Not to make you uncomfortable, Ashlee, but I'd do him if I got the chance. Are you two going to do it after tonight? He is kinda cute after all." Michelle said crossing her legs; Nico was still over at the table filling up their cups when unknowingly a familiar pink surge invaded their consciousness.

"It's show time." A distant voice echoed in the violet space of an unknown location when the mysticism of the charm magic took hold of Ashlee and her two friends.

'This is…! I've felt this before…! I…I…' Ashlee thought before the intoxicated effect of the charm overrode her logic and replaced it with thoughts of enticement and uninhibited desire. Michelle Gonzales and Sadie Kane had the same looks on their faces and while Nico was making his way over to them, the three of them looked at each other and nodded in unison as though they thought the same idea.

"Hey girls, sorry I'm late. You wouldn't believe how many other students I had to push through to serve this stuff. I hope it's not spiked." Nico said as he set the four cups of red liquid down on the table.

The three girls all looked at him in unison like three female lionesses honing in on the alpha male for mating season.

"Are you guys all right?" Nico asked in slight worry before Ashlee put on a reassuring smile and spoke.

"We're fine, Nico, but it looks like you might have something on your suit. Looks like a nasty stain and you may want to go to the restroom to wash it out before it sets in." She said clearly lying, Nico was positive he didn't drop any punch on Leo's suit, but he thought the son of Hephaestus may have 'tainted' it with gods knows what at his prom, he figured he'd better check.

"Heh, I really hope Leo didn't leave any 'love' stains from his prom on this, I'll be back soon." Nico walked off to the nearest and possibly emptied men's restroom to wash up, but that's where the girls plan to corner him.

"Let's go ladies." Michelle signalled before standing up with the other two and heading in the direction of where Nico went.

Line break

"Jeez Leo, way to play with my head like that, I'm not dumb enough to believe this old tux wasn't washed when you last used it, or that you actually had sex while wearing it. I can't believe I fell for that one." Nico muttered to himself as he stared into the mirror while he was holding up his tuxedo jacket. No one else was in here except him, but with the door swaying open that would soon change.

"Hey Nico sweetie." Ashlee spoke in a sexily sweet voice.

Nico turned around to see all three girls behind him, each with sexually excited expression's, if he wasn't caught off guard he would've immediately jumped to the conclusion that the charm effect went active again.

"Ashlee? Wha-" Nico was cut off from speaking when the daughter of Poseidon covered his mouth with hers, her tongue eagerly diving inside and worming its way slowly around his own tongue. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't turned on, but he knew this had to stop for a list of reasons, but for some reason he just couldn't stop.

His eyes glowed pink as he melted into the kiss and impatiently wrapped his arms around her back with his hands creeping to her buttocks. With a gentle squeeze he latched onto each cheek with each hand causing her to moan like a kitten within his mouth.

He felt a shuffle and Sadie was on his left side placing her dainty soft hands on his pants, increasing the bulge. Michelle proceeded to be on the right side of him and decided to pull down the top of her braless dress to display her supple B-cup size breasts, deciding to hog some of the attention she grabbed and removed Nico's left hand from Ashlee's butt and placed it on one of her breasts.

Nico retracted his mouth from Ashlee's and was immediately liplocked my Michelle, the Latina girl swirled her tongue around in a way Nico had rarely felt. If anything, it was as if he were being Frenched by one of the goddesses in his group, and it felt nice.

The tan smoothness of Michelle's breast beneath his hand, the sound of the zipper being peeled down by both Ashlee and Sadie, and the magic 'charm' amplified his sensitivity to their touch.

"Looks like we get to do more than dancing tonight, eh Michelle?" Sadie commented as she pulled up her white fin fatigue to reveal her surprisingly larger breasts. They were perky and supple, yet she was a tad bigger than Michelle's.

Michelle removed herself from Nico's mouth and rubbed her left hand on top of Nico's hand that was still groping her right breast. "And we'll do much more than that, isn't that right, Ashlee?" She said with the faint glow of pink in her pupils.

"Of course, but what do you think, Nico? Do you feel like spending this evening with all three of us instead of dancing?" Ashlee asked with the same pink glow, clearly the opposite answer was not an option, but it wasn't like he was going to decline regardless.

"Lock the door." He said feeling the steamy urge to ravage them until they were numb.

Sadie walked over to the door and jammed a nearby stool against it effectively barring it to open from the other side, meanwhile Michelle and Ashlee gently pulled Nico into a stall where they sat him down on the toilet seat with the lid down.

"Nico, I love you, you know." Ashlee said as she stood with her arms around her Hispanic friend.

Nico knew full well that he felt the same way, but her way of showing it was soon to build a great erection in his pants.

Ashlee pulled Michelle up so close that their breasts were massaging each other, the daughter of Poseidon opened her mouth and covered her own with her friends, both made sure to make it look as erotic as possible. Nico could barely see Ashlee's tongue being sucked into Michelle's mouth hungrily, both of them were rubbing each other's backs with their hands while Nico's erection built up greatly.

They were doing it like pros, with Ashlee sucking up and down on Michelle's lips while grabbing her head so she can shove her tongue down her throat once more. The slurping sounds were almost loud enough to hear easily, but before he could see them undress each other Sadie came in and sat on his lap like a well-paid stripper.

The sexy shorter blonde was now topless and made sure Nico had a very good view of her tits up close, saying no words she leaned down to capture him in a deep tongue Frenching kiss. Ashlee and Michelle noticed he was no longer watching them and looked to see the blonde grinding her hips on his lap while shoving her tongue down his throat.

The demigod didn't protest and instead reached his hands around to her rump and squeezed her cutely shaped buttocks, slowly those hands hiked up her skirt and grabbed her hips while she grinded herself on him. Ashlee and Michelle watched in enjoyment as their friend continued dry humping Nico in front of them, but decided to wait no longer as they each started to undress.

Ashlee shimmied herself out of her formal wear and stood there fully nude and Michelle quickly shook her own dress off to reveal her curvy tanned body. Hard to believe that they had such looks during their teen years, but Nico wasn't complaining.

"My turn," Sadie breathed hard when she let go of Nico's tongue from her mouth and stood to join the others, since she was already half naked all she had to do was hike up her skirt to her waist and yank down her white panties. Her nearly bare pussy in plain sight, she had a slight patch of golden pubic hair above her pussy lips. Michelle was completely bare, it did more to highlight the moistness between her inner thighs, and Ashlee's pussy was also bare, but very wet.

"Not bad at all, ladies, I guess it's my turn then." Nico was about to get up to remove his clothes as well, but Michelle's hand stopped him and gently shoved him back down.

"Let us do that, pretty boy." Michelle said with a seductive finger still on his chest. Her hand travelled down along his body to his pants and in unison all three girls placed their hands at the hem of his pants.

They yanked down both his pants and his boxers all the way down to his ankles, Nico would have been embarrassed if he wasn't possessed with lust since his cock stood out readily for them. Sadie hadn't seen a man's private part until now and Michelle was as young as they were, but she had seen plenty of perverse material on the internet.

However they each knew just what to do; "Well you two, let's share a popsicle." Ashlee suggested in a naughty way and the other two nodded before all three of them dove on his length.

"Oh gods!" Nico grit his teeth and held onto the stall's railings with his hands clenching tightly as he felt the touch of Ashlee's tongue rolling along his shaft, Sadie's lips sucking a testicle into her mouth while fondling the other, and Michelle sucking in the tip of his dick with her tongue licking it in swirls.

Sadie opened her mouth wider and ran her tongue around the spherical surface of his left testicle and gently squeezed the other, she wanted to take both of them into her mouth, but that wasn't physically possible for her. Instead she did something else and stood up to move over Nico and press her naked lower bottom to his face. He didn't even wait until she pressed his mouth to her clit, his hands grabbing her hips as to lap his tongue up and down her pussy entrance vigorously. She bit her bottom lip and stifled her moans, but steadily, she rotated her hips around Nico's mouth with him still eating her out.

Michelle and Ashlee took the next step as well, Ashlee signalled to the Latina girl and they got into a position where Michelle rose up and hovered her pussy over Nico's erect meat. Nico was busy licking and tonguing Sadie's fifteen year old pussy to notice Michelle there, but without any further notice she slid herself onto his cock till it reached her hymen.

Nico now noticed what was happening and moaned inwardly as his hands were now squeezing Sadie's ass cheeks again, Sadie moaned loudly and then so did Michelle when she slammed herself all the way down on his cock thus penetrating her entirely.

"Oohh! Yes!" Michelle moaned in pleasure, but also pain. She just had her virginity taken, but the charm magic diluted the pain greatly and returned her mind to the sensation of physical pleasure she was feeling. Gradually she ground her hips forwards and backwards with his dick fully inside her while Ashlee stood against the wall of the stall fingering her pussy frantically with her left hand.

In and out her left index finger plunged into her sensitive womanhood, but she enjoyed every minute of it and imagined Nico to be the one doing it. Meanwhile the Latina lover began bouncing/undulating on his meat and rode his lap wildly, Nico himself couldn't say anything because Sadie was busy smothering his mouth with her now climaxing pussy.

"Ah ah aahhh!" Sadie squealed as her snatch muscles convulsed several times and squirted pussy juices all over Nico's face and mouth. After taking a breather for a few seconds she removed herself from his face and slumped against a wall of the stall they were in. Michelle continued humping to her heart's content and pressed her upper body much closer to Nico now that Sadie removed herself, the tan girl leaned in and licked slowly on certain parts of his face. She was doing this to be naughty but also to suck in some of Sadie's cum from his face. Her snatch was sliding onto his large dick faster and stronger meaning she was getting close to climax, but planned to hold it off until she felt an intruder in her 'back door'.

"Eh? Ashlee, what are yo-ooohh!" Michelle moaned when Ashlee snuck up behind her and inserted her right index finger into the tan girl's anus. She had never experimented like that at all before and this new sensation was fairly alien to her, but she was enjoying it greatly. Ashlee continued pumping her finger in and out of Michelle's anal pucker hole thus causing her to lightly bite Nico's neck in enduring pleasure.

After a few more moments of slamming herself on Nico's cock and being anally fingered by Ashlee the tan girl opened her mouth agape in orgasm and undulated wildly on Nico's lap. "Oohh yes!" She moaned loudly as her snatch clamped in juicy climax on his dick thus causing him to come as well, and he did, Nico moaned loudly too and thrust his hips upwards several times to fill her young womb full of baby batter.

"Ah ah!" Nico thrust into her again and again as he rode out his orgasm, feeling spent after shooting so much sperm inside Michelle he leaned comfortably back with her cuddling his chest.

The night was not over yet though, another pink surge of energy flooded their bodies and crazed lust filled their minds.

Ashlee's face was written with intense desire for him and she whispered to the girls what they could do next while she had her turn with him now.

Michelle and Sadie sat across from each other on the floor sprawled with their legs open wide, within seconds womanhood began rubbing feverishly against womanhood as the two started scissoring each other. Sadie's ivory moist pussy slowly rubbing against Michelle's cum soaked tanned one was enough of an intense sight that it got Nico rock hard again, Ashlee took this opportunity to immerse herself in reverse cowgirl position on her boyfriend's appendage.

"Ashlee…" Nico moaned in euphoric desire as the perfectly tanned girl fully slid Nico's dick into her snatch, he rose up so that his chest caressed her back and pulled her into a lover's kiss while he started pounding into her.

In and out Nico's member slicked into her smooth yet tight entrance, hips slamming into her repeatedly while her two friends continued scissoring their pussies against each other. She was a knockout and Nico was finding himself more in love with her every day, though he greatly held all his 'women' deep within his heart on equal grounds.

After seven minutes Michelle and Sadie got into a sixty nine position and energetically delved their tongues and mouths into each other's snatches, Sadie putting in more effort since she was scooping out some of Nico's semen from her womanhood into her mouth. During that time Nico and Ashlee continued their frenzied pounding standing up and against the stall wall with Ashlee's butt bouncing against the surface.

Her legs held suspended in the air by Nico's hands and her arms hooked around his neck for support while he continued banging his meat into her womanly entrance, again and again he savagely pounded into her and during which she held her mouth open in speechless nirvana. It was nothing short of a miracle that no one bothered to intrude on them in this restroom, but that worry didn't stop them from going all out.

Feeling her fingers clench tightly into his skin Nico felt Ashlee was close and so was he, her legs fell loose and wrapped them around his waist while he continued shoving his meat into her. After several more minutes he plunged himself into her one last time before tilting his head back and moaning her name loudly. Her legs clamped tightly around his back as she felt the wave of orgasm wash over her body with Nico, his rod began spurting copious amounts of creamy spunk deep into her womanly depths while she succumbed to climax as well.

"Wow, that was-" Nico panted in sexual exhaustion as he slumped out of her, leaving a gooey trail of cum connecting his wang to her snatch.

"Amazing." Ashlee breathed satisfied as they collapsed in each other's arms against the wall exhausted. His member was still slightly hard if not softening when he felt a pair of lips capture it.

"What?" Nico looked over to see Sadie at his manhood and penetrating her hymen like he did with Michelle, he pounded away at her pussy while Ashlee and Michelle were at his side either kissing along his chest or Frenching him savagely. The charm spell kept him invigorated enough to keep pounding his flesh into her and soon after letting his load loose inside her, he felt drained enough already and didn't send too much sperm inside Sadie, but even so, he was spent. All four of them lay naked together on the floor spent and satisfied.

"Oh crap," Nico muttered to himself as the effects of the charm magic subsided enough for him to regain his senses and logical thinking. He was leaning against the bathroom stall wall with Sadie and Michelle cuddling against him on each side of his chest completely naked Ashlee in centre on top of his chest with her face at his neck. The fact that no one had even tried to stumble upon this restroom during the midst of the sex they had was nothing short of a miracle, but Nico felt that he had a list of problems he now needed to confront after tonight.

"Hey there." Ashlee spoke catching his attention, she was awake and back to her usual self. She reached up and pulled him into a loving kiss that lasted for a good minute before they disconnected. Looking back at her two friends who were equally naked and at his side she smirked. "I guess we have a lot of explaining to do, huh. Do you think they wan-"

"To join?" Nico interrupted, "I have no idea."

Ashlee smiled, "Nevertheless, they may want your phone number so you could be there fuck buddy." The daughter of Poseidon said causing Nico to chuckle a bit before hearing the groaning noises of the other two waking up.

Nico looked back at her and smiled. "I love you."

"I know, now come here." Ashlee smiled gingerly before pulling him into another kiss.

Line break

The three of them eventually cleaned up and redressed themselves to the best of their abilities, though they still looked a bit disheavled no one suspected a thing since thankfully no one felt like going to the restroom. The dance was coming to a close and Ashlee took Nico's hand to lead him to the dance floor, they spent one last slow dance together until the homecoming dance drew to a close.

"Aw nuts, I totally forgot about wanting to take turns dancing and now it's already late." Sadie said pouting and crossing her arms.

Michelle simply shook her head with a smile. "Even if he did have time I wouldn't want to interrupt their moment, look at them, they're having the time of their lives together."

"Still…"

"Oh shut up and watch, besides, he gave us his number, so don't whine, we can have some fun with him later." Michelle added.

The dance drew to a close with Nico and Ashlee wrapped in each other's arms one last time.

**Not my longest chapter but I don't care. Yes, Sadie is the one from the Kane Chronicles. No I will not put this up as a crossover because Nico will be with more than just the girls from the PJO and Kane universe. And yes, I know, Sadie's little 'session' was very short but I was just getting bored.**

**Oh, and I will only say this once, this is not a story, its just smut, alright, sorry to all you story lovers out there but its just smut, I just added the parts with the charm and all that so it would make a little sense.**

**And now for the poll, including all the guests who voted in the reviews...**

**Yes: 9**

**No: 2**

**So, Annabeth will be part of the harem, Percy will no longer exist (which means I'll be editing the chapters) and Ashlee will take his place as the child of the Great Prophecy. Sorry to all the OTP people who love Percabeth, to be honest I like Percabeth and I don't like it when people pair Annabeth with anyone (Especially Jason...I REALLY hate Jason) except for Nico because, well, he's my favourite character so I don't really mind, when it comes to Percabeth and Nico I'd choose Nico, and please don't send me reviews or PM's that are disrespectful toward me, I did the vote and the majority won.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Nico's Angels**

**Chapter 10: The competition**

It was morning and Nico groaned as he stretched in his bed. He was in his penthouse sweet of the Lexington Hotel in New York (I just made up the name of the hotel, I don't really know if it exists, I just heard about it and thought that it was in New York), compared to the tiny, hole-in-the-wall studios other demigods live in as a mortal home, the penthouse was rather intimidating with its lofty ceiling, bug glass windows and expensive furniture.

You may be wondering how Nico got the money for such a nice apartment, well, to put it simply, being the son of Hades can sometimes have its benefits, especially since he was the God of Riches.

As Nico entered the bathroom and got into the shower he thought about last night at Ashlee's prom. He had a great time last night, especially when Nico had a little fun time with Ashlee and her two friends Michelle and Sadie, once the dance was over he had given his number to the two girls and dropped Ashlee back to her mother's apartment, he then gave Leo his suit back and then shadow travelled to his penthouse apartment in New York, he wanted to sleep somewhere peacefully, not somewhere where there were a bunch of harpies ready to eat him if he sneaks out.

Though, for some reason, Nico couldn't stop thinking about one in particular girl, Sadie Kane. Something about her was off, he didn't notice it back at the prom, but now that he thought about it, she did have this strange aura surrounding her, an aura that was the same as Hecate, just slightly weaker. It didn't matter now though, he'll try and find out about it the next time he sees her.

Once he was finished in the shower and got dressed he walked into his living room. The room was filled with plush, leather couches and chairs, a fireplace, and a large flat screen TV with surround sound. The wall opposite him consisted of all glass windows and a door leading out to the terrace where there was an amazing view of west Manhattan.

Nico entered his kitchen and smiled at the sight of the flawless, gleaming kitchen with the marble countertops, glass covered cabinets, and stainless steel appliances. To put it simply, the penthouse was the exact opposite of the Hades Cabin.

Before he could even prepare any sort of breakfast he heard a knock on the door, making Nico frown and glance at the clock on the wall, and his eyes widened as he saw what time it was, 11 am, he's usually up much earlier than that.

Nico walked over to the corridor leading toward the door and yelled, "Come in."

When it opened he saw, much to his surprise, Athena and Artemis walk in wearing some casual clothing that he never thought he'd see them wear; Athena sported black tight shorts with a white t-shirt underneath a small unzipped red sweatshirt accompanied with brown leather boot. Artemis simply wore a black sleeveless turtleneck with khaki short pants and white tennis shoes. Athena had her glasses on as always, her blonde hair was tied back into a ponytail.

"Nico!" They both cried out in joy and rushed over to pull him into an affectionate group hug. Nico blinked, _Well, they're acting differently?_

Artemis and Athena both reluctantly let go, allowing Nico to speak. "Well," He started, "This is a pleasant surprise."

Artemis smiled at him lovingly, "We haven't seen you in quite a while now, so we decided to surprise you."

Nico chuckled, "Alright ladies, you're on. I know just what to do; I still owe you two 'Romantic special dates' after all." Nico said drawing smiles from both Athena and Artemis.

Eventually preparations were made soon all three Godly beings were out of the penthouse and into the real world again. Nico, Athena, and Artemis all sat at a public park bench, the same park that Nico took Thalia to, they ate some well-made meals catered to specific tastes. Artemis and Athena sat next to him when one of them made the first move and scooped up a piece of cream cake and placed it into Nico's mouth like a sweetheart girlfriend would do.

"Athena! I was going to do that." Artemis protested glaring at her. Artemis simply smirked before withdrawing the spoon in the boy's mouth.

"Don't get upset, Artemis, I figured it was natural given that I was his first Godly crush after all. This is just some of the cheesy romantic stuff couples do, I think we can all agree to take turns and whatnot."

Artemis scoffed and held onto his shoulder. "You think you were his first Godly crush? Give me a break, I was the first Goddess Nico had ever seen."

'Okay this is getting uncomfortable. I can actually see the sparks flying between these two.' Nico thought in dismay and tried speaking up.

"Um…"

"Don't interrupt, Nico!" The two girls said in unison and went back to glaring at each other.

'I get the feeling this is more of a personal competition than about who's right. I better go feed the ducks or something, I don't want to get blasted by the two Goddesses.' Nico thought getting up and leaving the table to sit by the pond nearby.

Both girls suddenly noticed his disappearance and saw that he left the two to squabble without him in the middle.

"Oops, I guess we made him a bit uneasy. We did just tell him to be quiet in a pretty rude way when we-" Athena was interrupted, leaving the other girl to finish for her.

"-Having our little contest." Artemis finished for Athena looking over at Nico sitting low enough to pet some ducklings headed his way.

"Maybe we let it get too ugly between us, I mean we're both his girlfriends after all." Athena summarized looking from Nico's location back to Artemis.

"Agreed, who cares about who his first godly crush was? I think I may have a way to work this out for everyone. Interested?" Artemis offered with a grin on her face. She was unaware of the faint pink glow lighting in her silver pupils, apparently the charm will slightly affect her motivations regarding her decision.

"I'm listening." Athena sat attentively also sporting a pink glow in her eyes.

"Well, I think Nico will appreciate it later, but I think we'd best have our contest in a 'special way' just as a friendly competition to get this steam out of our systems. Doesn't matter who wins, it just matters that we get to make him feel special given the craziness he's been subjected to. What do you think?" Artemis finished winking at her and nodding over to Nico sitting against a tree.

"I think you're on. I'll go first then." Athena said competitively and quickly got up leaving a startled and annoyed Artemis.

"Wait-what? I was going to go first!" She called out witnessing the Goddess of Wisdom pull Nico up and lead him away from the area to somewhere secret. She would follow them but it would only look like they would be fighting in front of Nico and she didn't want that. Athena made the first move alright and now Artemis was revved up.

Athena snuck the confused boy into a public and surprisingly clean bathroom stall of the women's public restroom in the park. "Uh, Athena, what are we doing here?" Nico asked feeling a sneaking suspicion that this would involve sex, not that he would complain, but it was all so sudden. Nico now figured the sudden spontaneity added to the excitement factor.

The stall door shut and locked leaving Athena to look directly at Nico with a hungry look. She licked her lips and proceeded to softly shove Nico onto the closed toilet seat with her leg before unbuttoning her shorts and pushing up her shirt. Her creamy breasts bounced into full view leaving Nico to feel an erection rising from underneath his pants. Her shorts dropped next, leaving a tight black thong that Athena shifted to the side so that her light pink slit appeared before him, Nico was getting excited while he gripped the stall's wall bars in anxiousness.

"So that's what we're doing…I like." Nico commented feeling his internal troubles slightly fade in light of his development.

It wasn't long before Athena pulled Nico's appendage from its confines and lowered herself down on it in reverse cowgirl. The savoured feeling of her soft carnal tightness enveloping Nico's cock came to be felt by both of them as the Goddess sat in his lap humping her hips back and forth.

Nico mentally moaned in delight and placed his hands on her hips to steady himself while she continued rocking herself against him.

The slippery feel of being literally balls deep inside Athena's snatch combined with the wild speed she was putting out heightened Nico's sensitivity greatly.

She leaned back against him letting his hands grab her breasts to fondle while her legs hiked up to press against the walls of the stall they were in. Nico's dick slicking in and out of her glistening cunt with no lack of energy brought Athena to a higher level of bliss as it went on for several more minutes before she started yelling his name.

"Oooh Nico! Yes!" She hollered with her glasses nearly falling off. Her hips slid down onto Nico's pole one last time before squeezing her pussy muscles in grand orgasm onto the cock embedded inside her.

Nico was now the one succumbing to orgasm with Athena's pussy clamping down on him causing his manhood to spew forth jets of spunk deep into her womb. His hips thrust up a few more times before they finished with her laying her back on top of him.

Then the stall busted open revealing a very annoyed Artemis with her arms crossed. "Oh it's on, Athena. We'll see who's the bigger of the Goddess crushes today." She stated as if declaring war on the Goddess of Wisdom. Artemis guarded the door while the two cleaned up and walked out of the public restroom with her.

Athena told them she was going to look for a smoothie stand or something of the sort when Artemis decided to take her initiative and sneak off with Nico before the other Goddess would notice.

Artemis was feeling peeved at Athena's antics; first the Goddess slid food into his mouth like she was feeding a baby thus nearly choking him, then she had the nerve to sneak off with him in a pre-emptive strike for a quickie in a bathroom stall.

'She's good I'll give her that, but I am the goddess of the Hunt and I always get my prey.' Artemis thought stomping her way over to Nico, who was leaning down to drink out of a water fountain. He looked and noticed Artemis standing in front of him with an all too sweet face that just meant trouble.

"Artemis?" Nico asked lifting his head up, he suspected the two Goddesses currently had a rivalry going on and felt that 'sweet' smile only meant trouble for his physical health.

She grabbed him by the shirt and led him away. "You're coming with me, loverboy."

Minutes later Artemis had him pinned to the grassy floor with her on top pulling up her shirt just enough to unveil her breasts. The fleshy mounds bounced free before his eyes and sparked arousal in Nico's pants as usual, she leaned down to let his lips touch one of her nipples to which he took to with gusto. His lips nipped and licked around her breast then she guided his free hand to her unoccupied right boob so he could softly squeeze it.

Nico alternated to the other breast with his mouth so he could play with Artemis' other mound with his hand, the Goddess bit her lip and let him play with her bust for several minutes until she lowered herself down to undo his zipper.

Letting his erection free she enclosed her tits around the base and pressed them tightly before shifting them up and down on his dick while licking the tip. This caused Nico no end of excitement which caused him to grip the grass beneath him.

While they were doing this Athena fumed and stomped about looking for them, but knowing the Goddess of the Hunt all too well she probably used her abilities to hide while she had fun with Nico.

'Sore sport, last I checked we were both his girlfriends. I thought this was a friendly competition, but I guess she's still upset that I made the first move.' Athena grumbled and sat down on a park bench when she heard faint moans coming from the bushes behind her.

Immediately, she recognized the voice and what was happening. 'Oh no she didn't!' Athena stood up and went around the bench chair to the heavily bushy area where she noticed, hidden in the shrubbery, was Artemis giving Nico a passionate boobjob.

Athena's left eye twitched in annoyance and put on a forced smile. 'Oh well played, Moon Goddess' She thought, watching Nico's dick twitch again leading to the son of Hades spurting cum out like a geyser onto Artemis' face, shirt, and tits. Small chunks landed mostly on her chest which led it to drip down over her nipples making Nico feel aroused at the sight. He was still slightly flaccid but he was always solid for at least four to five rounds thanks to the charm effect's increase in endurance and stamina.

Artemis rose up and wiped some of Nico's substance off of her cheeks so she could put it in her mouth and savour the taste. Athena stood up to her and both of them looked rather at odds with each other.

"Enjoy the show?" Artemis asked smiling with some leftover cum on her cheeks. Athena looked peeved and was about to retort, but Nico intervened.

"Okay enough! I don't know what kind of battle you two are having here, but it needs to stop. I love you both equally and nothing will change that, I don't know where this favourite Goddess thing came from but it's got to stop now, as it is now and always I want both of you in my life forever." He finished, and then he sighed, "When you two actually start acting less like children and more like Goddesses, you'll find me in my cabin at Camp." He said as he shadow travelled away, forgetting that his pants were taken off of him.

Athena and Artemis both looked ashamed of themselves for acting so childish earlier and Nico's words certainly made a lot of sense to them.

"He's right…sorry about earlier." Athena said looking back at Artemis who held a similar expression.

"Yeah, me too, I think we both know what to do right now, do you agree?" Artemis said brightening up and winking at Athena. The Goddess of Wisdom looked surprised but smiled and nodded before flashing out with Artemis to the Hades cabin.

Line break

"I can't believe I forgot to bring my pants back." Nico said in frustration as he went through his draws, looking for some pants and jeans.

Suddenly a bright light came from behind Nico and when it died down, he turned around, only to see the two Goddesses that he shadow travelled away from, making him raise an eyebrow as they both looked at each other with mischievous faces.

"Since everything's said and done, I say let's 'kiss and make up'." Athena said before feeling Artemis' arms around her shoulders pulling her close to where they started making out heatedly with tongues visibly diving in/out each other's mouths like it was a scene from a skin flick.

'!' Nico felt his wood return quicker due to the sight before him, even though he had seen two girls frenching so many times it still was a recipe for instant hard-on.

The view of Artemis' semen stained shirt pressing against Athena's bust through her shirt added to that level of arousal, Artemis had some of Nico's cum in her mouth when she made out with Athena thus sharing the taste on her tongue as they so often had. After a couple of minutes the two broke, leaving a dazed and blushing pair of Goddesses with pink lit eyes gazing back at Nico in a hungry way.

In a matter of moments Nico was pressing against Artemis whose back was pressing against the wall of the Hades cabin as he pushed himself into her vaginal opening with one firm thrust. Her left leg was being held at Nico's side by his right hand while he slammed his cock deep into her while fingering Athena's pussy with his left hand.

The Goddess of Wisdom stood at his side fully naked except for her small red zip up hoodie with Nico's left hand furiously rubbing her nether region while dipping two fingers into her.

Artemis' face looked beautiful when in the thrall of hiking pleasure, her eyes closed and her cheeks blush red with her mouth agape in hard breath. Nico's length plunged into her juicy pussy with little abandon as he multitasked his foreplay with Athena at his side. She was curled up beside him with his hand between her legs making it difficult for her to stand straight while they made out. Athena's tongue readily lapped around the inside of Nico's mouth thankfully without the taste of semen on her lips.

Artemis' back uncomfortably grinded against the obsidian wall but the nirvana she was feeling outweighed the small itch against her back.

Within minutes of ceaseless pounding her fleshy passage Nico had Artemis screaming out so many dirty words that Ares himself would envy her. Her legs jerked and her toes curled up with her back arching forward, Artemis felt herself cum on Nico's dick. This usual cause led to Nico bucking up against her hips and letting loose multiple shots of sperm deep into Artemis' womanly depths. Their hips bucked against each other's several more times before finishing leaving Athena to follow suit by having her climax with Nico's fingers being soaked in her juices.

Nico was on the wooden floor lying next to Artemis and Athena fully satisfied and wondering when the next unexpected challenge would arrive.

"So…we good?" Athena breathed loudly when speaking to Artemis from over Nico's chest, not able to think up anything smarter to say after being fingered furiously.

"Yeah, we're good. We may have to tag team more often after this, yknow." Artemis suggested resting her head on Nico's heaving chest.

"I'm fine with that, but as long as I get first dibs." Athena added sparking another jolt in Artemis' patience.

"Excuse me? You did not just challenge me, did you?"

"You bet I did." Athena said smirking at Artemis' edgy face.

Nico listened to all of this and noticed the sparks flying between the again, he inwardly sighed. 'Oh not again.'

Artemis sighed, "Whatever, we'll deal with this later, right now I've got to speak with the Hunters." She said as she flashed her clothes on and gave Nico a small peck, Nico closed his eyes as she flashed out.

Once Nico opened his eyes again, he found Athena on top of him, smiling seductively down at him.

"About time we got some alone time." She said as she grabbed Nico's face and pulled him into a rough make out session.

A certain daughter of Athena was looking at the two love birds with wide eyes through the window of the Hades cabin. She wasn't usually this nosey, especially when it came to Nico, but seeing two Godly flashes go up in the Hades cabin definitely spiked her interest, but once she got up to the cabin she gasped in astonishment.

There was her mother lying completely naked on top of her friend, Nico Di Angelo, and they were both making out, Athena rubbing his large penis.

'Oh Gods, I can't believe-my mother-and Nico-oh Gods.' She couldn't even think straight and unknowingly a pink glow entered her eyes as she stared at the live porno in front of her, and she slowly brought her hand down to her tight, bald pussy and started rubbing her clit, "Oooohh." She moaned silently as heat and elation overcame her body, and suddenly, her hand went to the area between her legs and began stroking her clitoris through the fabric of her shorts while watching her mother climb on top of Nico on his bed. 'What am I doing? Oooohh, why do I feel like this?'

Line break

Athena's back arched and her blonde curls bobbed up and down as Nico thrust his cock into her cunt like an animal, they were fucking like bunny rabbits in heat. Nico licked his parch lips and feasted his eyes on Athena's glorious, pert breasts as they bounced up and down.

He reached out a shaking hand and latched onto them as if for dear life. Athena moaned feverishly and clamped his hand hard on her breast. Nico smirked and pinched her nipple sharply making Athena cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

Her lithe and stunning body writhed before Nico as she straddled his waist. Nico was lying back lazily as he watched Athena get knocked up. Athena whimpered, wanting to cum and Nico just smirked. His lips curled up into a feral grin and he shoved the forefinger of his right hand almost brutally into Athena's throat.

The Goddess of Wisdom didn't seem to mind though for her tongue swirled around it and her lips captured it as if it was a miniature cock. Moaning, her head bobbed up and down as she sucked on his finger, grabbing his hand and holding it to her mouth. Nico groaned as he flicked his finger around Athena's slick mouth.

Athena pouted cutely as Nico pulled his finger out of her mouth and dragged his saliva-coated finger on her lips, down her neck, and in between the valley of her breasts. Those pouting lips turned him on way too much and so he attacked them with his own, pulling himself into a sitting position.

He pulled Athena into a tight embrace and the golden-haired Goddess wrapped her arms around him almost desperately. Nico ravaged her lips with his own, enjoying the pleasurable sensations as her firm breasts smashed against his chest. When they pulled back for air, Athena's lips were swollen and bruised but the look in her eyes did not suggest pain. Quite the opposite actually!

Nico breath hitched as he neared climax. His breath quickened and he pushed Athena over so that she lay on her back and Nico on top of her. Athena winced as his strong body fell none too lightly on hers but she made not protest. Instead, she merely hooked her legs around Nico's waist pulling him tighter into her. Nico buried his face in her breasts and ran a hand through her soft golden curls.

He was about to cum any second now but gave no warning. She was repeatedly moaning, screaming and shouting his name as her pussy tightened and quivered around his cock, cumming. Nico threw his head back and cried out as his cock burst flooding Athena's pussy with his seed.

His cum filled Athena entirely and Athena's pussy juices drenched Nico's groin and lower thighs. Nico grinned as Athena's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell into unconsciousness.

Kissing his Goddess lover softly on the forehead, Nico got up, not as spent as he expected, what he didn't expect was to hear the door opening and see a certain daughter of Athena walk into his cabin.

Nico's eyes widened, "Annabeth!" He exclaimed as he tried to cover his still hard cock, "This isn't what it looks like."

"Pump this bad girl with your seed." Athena moaned in her sleep, not exactly helping his situation.

"Ummm," Nico murmured as he glanced at Athena's slightly twitching form to Annabeth, who had an eyebrow raised, "I know this looks bad, but…" He trailed off as he saw her eyes glow pink and she closed the cabin door with her foot.

"You heard what my mom said Nico," She said as she licked her lips seductively, "Pump this bad girl with your seed."

**So, no reviews? Come on people, I'll only know what you want if you review it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Nico's Angels**

**Chapter 11: A very rough fuck**

**Last time on Nico's Angels…**

_Nico's eyes widened, "Annabeth!" He exclaimed as he tried to cover his still hard cock, "This isn't what it looks like."_

"_Pump this bad girl with your seed." Athena moaned in her sleep, not exactly helping his situation._

"_Ummm," Nico murmured as he glanced at Athena's slightly twitching form to Annabeth, who had an eyebrow raised, "I know this looks bad, but…" He trailed off as he saw her eyes glow pink and she closed the cabin door with her foot._

"_You heard what my mom said Nico," She said as she licked her lips seductively, "Pump this bad girl with your seed."_

**Present**

Annabeth stalked towards Nico, who was slowly backing away. "Annabeth, wait-" Her hand grabbed his hair and crushed her lips against his, taking him by surprise. Her tongue fought his for control, unwilling to back down from the fight. Nico fell back down on the bed and she straddled him and pulled his hair, their kiss growing more heated as she rocked back and forth.

Nico broke away from the kiss. "Annabeth-" He interrupted himself as the nineteen daughter of Athena grinded against his groin harder, forcing a groan out of him.

"Yes?" she panted, feeling the son of Hades' stiff erection poking her thigh.

She then got off his lap and got on her knees, grasping his cock, she stroked it slowly, moving only millimetres for each second that passed. Nico moaned strenuously.

"Fuck, Annabeth, please!"

The blonde-haired teenager leaned closer and licked the tip, causing Nico to shudder and put his hands gently on the back of her head.

"Nnngh…!" he groaned.

Annabeth continuously swirled her tongue at the tip of his cock as she took the head in. Inch by dreary inch, Nico felt his cock slide into the girl's mouth. The daughter of Athena sucked vigorously at his member, humming as she did so. Holding his hips down with her spare hand, the girl forced his entire cock down her throat, causing Nico to cry out.

Bobbing her head up and down, Annabeth sucked faster as Nico's cries grew louder. Her teeth grazed the top of his shaft while her tongue licked the underside. The tip of his cock smashed against the back of her throat, her humming sending vibrations throughout the organ.

Annabeth's eyes grew heavy as she slurped on her best friends boyfriends cock, already intoxicated by the pre-cum that mixed with her saliva and the charm effect that was increasing her pheromones. She slammed the rod harder into her throat, loving the choking sensation she felt from it.

"Oohhh, gods…" Nico hissed, pushing the girl's head in time with his thrusts. He couldn't believe he was doing this. Annabeth was the hottest girl in camp, rumour had it that so many people had asked her on a date but she always turned them down, probably because she didn't want another Luke on her hands. But right now, Luke was obviously the last thing on her mind as she sucked Nico's cock.

"Suck my fucking cock harder, baby…" Nico groaned out.

Annabeth closed her eyes, loving the way the Ghost Kings member slid in and out of her mouth. She loved the way he grabbed her hair and pushed his dick in deeper, dominating her with his sexual frustration. Running out of air, she pulled her head away, a thin string of saliva and pre-cum still connecting her mouth and his cock.

"Hang on a sec-Mmf!"

Nico shoved his entire length down the older demigoddesses throat, groaning. Using both of his hands to hold her head, the demigod pulled out entirely only to plunge in again and again. Annabeth's eyes widened as she choked on the teen's cock.

"S-sorry, Annie…C-can't wait…I have to…!"

Hearing the girl choke on his hardened member after every thrust was music to Nico ears.

"Gods, Annabeth…! You're fucking…amazing!" Nico cried out as he spurted thick ropes of white cream down the daughter of Athena's throat. 'Fuck, this might be the biggest load I've ever shot…' he thought to himself as he continued to thrust into the girl's tight throat. Annabeth swallowed the Champion of the Underworld's semen, licking her lips as she finished.

Annabeth smiled and hummed in satisfaction, "Mmm, that was fun." She commented, she then looked up at Nico with a naughty smile, the irises of her eyes shining pink, "Lie down."

Nico grinned as he lied fully down on his bed, looking to his right he saw Athena's unconscious form, cum still dripping down from her pussy. Nico then turned bacl to Annabeth just in time to see her take her panties off and his jaw dropped.

"Wow." Nico hummed in delight as he laid back while eyeing Annabeth's fully nude form, she was slightly athletic in body tone yet still maintained a very attractive femininity and curvy seductive hips.

Little did they know was that Hecate was watching this all happening, she loved the little competition that Athena and Artemis had, she couldn't stop fingering herself, but this was something she definitely wanted to watch, but as she watched it she noticed Nico's member softening, understandable, he did after all have sex with two goddesses four times.

Hecate smirked as she closed her eyes and helped Nico out.

Back with Annabeth and Nico…

Annabeth looked at Nico and smiled as he looked at her athletic body, "Like what you see?"

Nico just nodded mutely, not sure what to say, but then, he heard the familiar voice of the Goddess of Magic in his head 'Stamina veritas, engorges fallicus!' she called out from her palace in Olympus and into his subconscious so only he could hear it, and Nico could feel the effect it had on him.

'Whoah..! This is…!' Nico felt his member solidifying itself back to full mass and unexpectedly enough his length had extended and became thicker. 'Hecate made 'Nico Jr' bigger!'

Where his penis used to be eight inches long, it was now nearly ten inches long and ready for round two and perhaps three...four...and five.

Even Annabeth was surprised to see this, she was pretty sure that his penis was smaller when she was sucking on it, in other times she would have tried to find a logical reason why this was happening, but for the moment she didn't care, her mind was too clouded with thoughts and imagery of Nico screwing her against the wall to care. Not to mention her mind was also full of lust and longing at the moment. She looked to Nico and smiled when she suggested an idea to which he certainly agreed to.

A minute and a half later Annabeth placed both hands against the wall of his cabin in a standing position as Nico stood behind her with his rod in his right hand guiding it to the sacred opening between her inner thighs. He didn't know if she was a virgin or not, but that didn't matter to him right now, the only thing on his mind at the moment was the sensation of now feeling his length slide into her soft damp passage.

"Hoooaah!" She gasped as she felt the penetration from the younger teen break her hymen, Annabeth had never felt like this before and would certainly get used to feeling it more often, it was intoxicating to her. Nico grunted and slowly withdrew his cock only to slide it elegantly back into her sheath, she bit her bottom lip as the pain subsided and only pleasure remained.

Her legs were spread a bit apart and her rear stuck out in a very inviting way as he continued plowing his meat into her juicy snatch. Each thrust he delivered sent shivers up her spine as her hair tussled back and forth in sync with the frantic pounding he was giving her pussy.

Seconds later they got back on the bed next to Athena, who was still asleep, Nico on top of Annabeth in missionary position to which she eagerly wrapped her slender tanned legs around his waist as he dropped himself onto her with his cock lined up to dive into her pussy. It did of course and now Nico was humping his hips into her faster than before, each time he bounced back into her she breathed hard and moaned for more.

The sixteen year old demigod was on top of the nineteen year old demigoddess in a swirl of sweaty vigorous sex, Annabeth's body swayed back and forth in rocking motions to match with Nico's thrusting tempo. Annabeth then tightly locked her arms around his neck and locked her legs even more tightly around his lower back as she felt the son of Hades make one final thrust into her to which they both cried out.

Nico moaned loudly as he felt the contents of his nutsack drain and drain some more into Annabeth's fertile passage, her pussy muscles clamped down hard on his length as he was cumming inside her, both of them in orgasmic bliss that went on for what felt like forever. Nico finished gushing semen into her womb and pulled out, but he was still rock hard thanks to the spell Hecate put on him.

Without breaking stride he roughly grabbed her wrists and turned her around and forced her up onto her hands and knees and did what Hecate wanted him to. He fucked her brains out.

He rammed his hard cock into her gushing pussy hard and started to thrust non-stop slapping her ass as he mercilessly slammed his cock inside her grabbing a handful of her curly blonde hair and yanking on it hard. Annabeth's eyes widened as he didn't give her time to calm down but she groaned as he yanked her hair loving his sudden aggressiveness.

"Yes! Yes! Come on Nico! Fuck my tight pussy!" She screamed in complete pleasure, begging for more.

Nico nodded and thrust harder his cock pounding her tight little twat and the tightness nearly crushed him as he slapped and squeezed her ass cheek pulling on her hair so hard her back bent as her head was pulled towards him as she smiled and closed her eyes, loving the rough fuck.

Nico closed his eyes and released her head and reached a hand forward to grasp her breasts and to play with her nipples as he fucked her faster, his hips nearly a blur and it started to finally effect Annabeth much more and she groaned louder as the pleasure grew far more intense, the charm magic increasing the pleasure ten fold.

"H-holy shit! Don't stop! This feels so f-fucking good! Don't ever stop!" She screamed, her entire body ricking back and forth from the force of Nico's hips as he fucked her good and hard.

Nico grinned, "Don't worry you little slut, I won't."

Annabeth screamed in pure ecstasy and her body dropped down, her head laying on the bed as her grey/pink eyes rolled back into her head and her tongue lolled out as she drooled and started to foam at the mouth from such a rough and hard fucking. Only her ass was up and supported by Nico as he rammed his cock deeper into her cunt, slapping her ass again leaving red handprints with every slap and making her guttural moans grow longer and deeper.

Annabeth closed her eyes tightly as her second orgasm hit her and her pussy clamped down on him and her pussy's juices pulsed out all over Nico's ten inch cock and she screamed again, drool all over her face and sweat covering her body as she was brutally fucked by the son of Hades.

"FUCK!" she screamed again, her body going limp as she fell into a mindless state, quite an achievement seeing how she is the daughter of wisdom.

Nico rammed her again and again and Annabeth came again but this time it didn't stop, she just kept cumming and cumming her eyes rolling back so the whites showed while the spit and foam in her mouth grew and her tongue flapped out again and a goofy grin formed on her face as her limp, voluptuous body was violated more.

Nico shut his eyes groaning, feeling his own orgasm quickly approaching and he started to thrust harder and faster, eager for release and it finally came.

He slammed into Annabeth one more time and let all of his cum out of his throbbing cock as the white hot spunk spurted into her pussy filling the womb to the brim and more, he filled her so much it actually pushed his cock out and forced him to unleash the rest of his cum out onto her ass and back, some shots so hard that it sailed to smack the back of her head.

Nico groaned as his cum spurted out, seeming like it would never end, until Annabeth was so covered in his cum it was dripping down her sides and a small pool formed in the arch of her back and her hair was matted with it. Nico fell next to Annabeth on his back and Annabeth collapsed completely lost in her orgasm that still racked her body her cum still flowing out.

Nico panted heavily even though his cock still stood rigid and at attention from Hecate's charm making Nico look at it incredulously.

"What do you want from me?" He asked his still hard cock, as if it could speak to him.

"I know what I want." A voice said to his right and when he looked he saw Athena getting up and immediately take Annabeth's place on top of him, grinning as she lowered her tight twat on his cock and slid down until he was fully inside her and she hissed in delight.

Nico grinned, "How long have you been awake?"

Athena smirked seductively, "I've been conscious the whole time, now fuck me like you did with my daughter."

She sat straight up and placed her hands on Nico's chest while he placed his on her breasts with the glorious orbs as she rolled her hips gently feeling his length inside her and loving the way his tip gently rubbed her walls.

Gods she loved this cock.

Finally Athena began to move up and down rather than back and forth feeling his cock slide out then back in as she lowered her body down, loving how he scraped her opening when she lifted herself up then he slammed into her back walls when she dropped back down. Her pussy seemed to swallow the cock eagerly as she bounced slowly gaining speed and closing her eyes as the pleasure built up.

Nico grunted and moved his hands to her hips and started to thrust up into her hard and fast at an almost insane speed, the loud slapping sounds racking Athena's ears delightfully as she felt his cock pummel her wet twat again and again and she screamed his name again and again.

Her eyes stayed closed but if they were open they'd only show the whites, her grey/pink pupils having rolled into her head from the extreme pleasure of his strangely larger than before cock, and she moved her hands to play with her hair and her breasts were bouncing up and down hypnotically, Nico stared at her breasts intensely, watching them in awe.

"Oh my gods Nico yes! S-so fucking big inside me! I want more!" Athena moaned and groaned.

Nico grinned and nodded before quickly flipping them over so he was on top and started to slam his hips just as fast but harder down into her, his cock pounding down into her cunt and Athena screamed her eyes shooting open as she came. Hard.

She rolled her eyes back and her pussy seemed to grab a hold of him as she came, her pussy cum flowing out of her between her lips and Nico's non-stopping cock. Nico kept going and that must've been when Athena lost all idea of where she was and who she was even, the Goddess of Wisdom lost her mind in the pleasure that the son of Hades was inflicting within her.

She felt her mind slip into an uncontrollable orgasm and her hips bucked wildly and her tongue lolled out as her body was racked with pleasure and seizures of pleasure and a goofy grin similar to Annabeth's formed on her face as she drooled so much it slid down her face to her cheeks and bed as he went harder and harder. She just couldn't stop cumming!

Finally though Nico felt his limit come and he groaned and slammed down hard and came his thick "baby batter" pouring out into her so much he felt his cock being pushed out again, but this time instead of finishing on her right away he stuffed it up her ass and the brainless Goddess of Wisdom groaned as he started to pump his cock into her asshole until it was so full his cock was forced out of there too so he finished off on her belly and tits letting it splatter on her curvaceous body a few shots smacked her in the face.

Nico sighed as he fell forward onto the bed next to Athena, panting and gasping for breath from the intensity of the last two fucks, he looked over to Annabeth, only to see her finally get over her orgasm and look over at her mother then at the sheepish looking Nico.

Athena however was still jerking and has cum flowing out both holes as her eyes finally rolled back and the jerking slowed down and her mind focused again and the pleasure faded but the memory of that orgasm was seared in her brain.

She sat up rubbing her head and looked over to see Annabeth and Nico kissing deeply in front of her. Athena wasn't fazed or surprised, Annabeth had shown very little attraction toward most boys, the only boy she ever had a crush on was that son of Hermes but he turned out to be working for Kronos.

"Well, this is interesting." Athena commented, causing the two teenagers to break away from there kissing contest and look at Athena.

Annabeth grinned, "Hi mom, I was just having fun with my friend." She said this as if they were innocently going to play in a park.

Athena smirked, "Mind if I join you?" She asked as she crawled up to the two.

Annabeth's eyes went wide with the next sight she saw; her mother Athena leaned down and pressed her lips softly against Nico's.

'I know it's my mother, but this is still kind of hot…hehe.' Annabeth thought before feeling the pink aura of the charm course through her body, her irises lit with a pink glow along with Athena's and Nico's…

In a matter of seconds bed sounds were creaking, and three hot bodies pressed together in heated romance.

The life form of Athena sat on the bed with her legs crisscrossing Annabeth's in a scissoring position, her eyes were ripe with bedroom lust as she pressed her moist pussy snugly against Annabeth's. Bald vaginal lips smothered against another while Athena's lips now sucked in the head of Nico's member. With a wet plop Athena's mouth briefly let go of Nico's dick for about a few seconds before placing her mouth back on it to suck the tip harder.

Nico was standing on the bed with his length at the blonde Goddesses face while Annabeth took her mother's tanned skinned left leg with her right hand so she could kiss seductively and slowly around her ankle.

Annabeth and Athena were both fully naked, while they were grinding their pussies together Annabeth cupped her own breasts with her free hand, Athena was doing the same with her own tits. Where Annabeth was fondling her ample bust Athena was pinching her own nipples and forcing her mouth further on the appendage she was sucking on.

The lights of the cabin were dimmed a bit while they continued, Nico hypnotically pushed his hips ahead so he could feel Athena's throat now engulfing his penis, she accepted without pause and began bobbing her head on it.

Annabeth could hear the sucking sounds her mother was making; now she felt the need to grind her pussy against Athena's even harder to the point where the Goddess audibly moaned with Nico's meat down her throat.

"Ggghg!" Athena choked a bit in response, her lower body jerked a bit in sync with the demigoddesses pussy grinding hers. "Hhgggn!" She moaned again which lead to her cunt juicing all over Annabeth's own pussy.

After feeling the splashes of Athena's juices Annabeth moved herself off of her crotch and crawled toward Nico. Athena was about to bob her head faster but Annabeth butted in by placing her face on the other side of his cock, her lips and tongue went to work immediately.

Where his shaft was being swallowed up by the ever beautiful Athena his testicle sack was being licked up by Annabeth, the blonde minx altered between sucking in one and switching to another leaving Nico to crane his head back in response.

Both girls hummed as both sets of lips slurped here and there on his genitals, Nico had placed his hands on each of their heads while they continued licking up both sides of his cock. Annabeth and Athena kept their own hands occupied underneath each other's bottoms, where Annabeth had her right hand rubbing/fingering Athena's pussy the blonde Goddess did the same by pinching/fingering her cunt.

After almost eight more minutes of foreplay and fellatio Nico felt his dick explode inside Athena's mouth, she closed her eyes and sucked up as much gooey manjuice as she could before he pulled out of her mouth to cover Annabeth's face with a few spurts.

The blonde demigoddess went over to her mother and pried her mouth open with her tongue letting globs of semen flow into her mouth and down her throat.

"Hmmm…!" Both girls moaned and hummed while they made out with cum covered tongues, Nico felt his organ soften a bit at first yet seeing this sight made him regain some solidity.

They finished a few seconds later and Athena used her godly powers to wipe their mouths and tongue clean of cum, though they still had already swallowed plenty and enjoyed the taste.

Now Annabeth was on top of Athena on the bed, both sets of breasts squishing against each other's with their legs crossing together. Both girls' pussies showed fully to him as he knelt down behind them guiding his penis to Athena's juicy cunt.

With a forceful shove Nico entered Athena and started thrusting into the blonde Goddess, Annabeth was on top of her for support as well as another exchange of saliva with their lips. Tongue sucking exchange was the only dialog the two girls shared at the moment while Nico's slick cock repeatedly penetrated the tight fleshy hole it was inside.

The bed creaked several times before he withdrew his member and guided it into Annabeth's waiting womanhood; with another insertion Nico's girth re-entered her love canal. The soft moist muscle tightness of Annabeth's pussy was always a welcoming sensation he felt on his sensitive tool.

"Ohhh Nico…!" Annabeth cooed with her pussy stretching because of Nico's dick inside, he made more effort to slam his hips into her butt. He continued on like this until he alternated back to Athena to plunge into her hole as well, the Goddess of Wisdom felt herself smile on the inside for having this day with Nico and now she was having it with her daughter, and they were all making love. By the time she finished that thought Annabeth started using her tongue to lick around the inside of her mouth, both girls continued on like this while Nico kept plunging his length into them alternatively.

Later Athena's legs wrapped around Annabeth's lower back as Nico made one last shove into her pussy allowing a loud groan to escape as well as another deposit of sperm into the tight spongy passage that is Athena's pussy. Annabeth already had her fill when she came earlier due to Nico fingering her cunt during his turn with Athena, it seemed he had greatly improved his foreplay skillset while being with the other girls.

After finishing filling Athena up Nico slumped back onto his comfy bed for rest with the girls quickly joining him. It seemed obvious that he was incredibly tired after the entire day full of sex and extreme pleasure.

Nico lay back down on the bed, Athena lying on his right side while Annabeth crawled on top of him and put his semi-erect cock inside her tight pussy before falling asleep on his chest.

**What did you think of that? Eh? Pretty good right?**

**To the guest who keeps asking of they will become pregnant, you will find out in the next chapter so don't worry. A 'mortal instrument' character? well I don't know anything about Mortal instrument' but if I did do that, who would you suggest I bring into the little harem?**

**To the guest called: Me. No, I didn't get my name from 'SonOfHades123' I got my name from my good friend who's also got a Fanfiction account on this, he's called 'The Son Of Hades123' he makes PJO and star wars crossovers, but you were so very close to the right name.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Nico's Angels**

**This chapter is to just answer someone's question, its not that much but I promise on the next chapter it'll be better.**

**Chapter 12: You're what?!**

"Ah!" Nico shot up awake after the nightmare he just had, it was actually very disturbing, it involved Apollo giving Nico a 'come hither' look, "Oooh…that was all a dream…a very very disturbing dream, but whew…" Nico said to himself as he felt the familiar feel of the real world and his bed.

It had been two weeks since his 'session' with Annabeth and Athena and it had been the greatest time of his life, Annabeth actually wanted to be part of the 'harem' and she had been spending most of her nights at the Hades cabin, they didn't always have sex though, Nico took an interest in her architecture and sometimes they just liked sleeping with each other. None of the other campers knew about what was happening, though the Athena cabin keeps pestering Annabeth about where she goes at night and Chiron keeps sending Nico suspicious glances.

Right now, Nico was in his cabin, he was all alone because Annabeth had to report up to Olympus on one of Ares' statues, apparently it wasn't 'bloody' enough.

Nico looked to the side to see that his Hephaestus made cellphone vibrated and the screen lit up signalling he received a text message just now. He picked it up and flipped it open, it appeared to be from Piper.

_Nico_

_I have some special news for you:_

_I'm Pregnant!_

_Come see me when you can._

_-Love,_

_Piper_

Dropping the phone in utter shock Nico felt like his body was turned to stone, he just read a text message from a daughter of Aphrodite telling him she was pregnant! Automatically a weight of a couple thousand pounds felt like it was falling on Nico, he slumped back on his bed more tired than he'd ever felt before except he wasn't drifting off to sleep.

'S-she's pregnant? I'm going to be a farther?' Nico thought to himself as he felt his entire world suddenly become different, he always figured Ashlee would be the first mother of his child, this certainly was a surprise.

His cellphone vibrated on the floor with a light ringtone, it was a call this time and Nico felt compelled to reach over and see who was calling: It was Piper. Slowly lowering his finger on the touch screen to accept the call Nico placed it against the side of his face ready to listen.

"Hey?"

"Nico, it's me. Did you read my message?" Piper's voice spoke from the other side. Even on the phone her voice carries a lot of elegance.

"Yeah, so I guess I'm going to be a farther then, huh? I figured that wouldn't happen so early in my life, I might have to get a job now too, hehehe." Nico chuckled a bit nervously at the last part, he was nervous alright, but he was trying to make this optimistic.

"What's your say in it, Nico? Do you want to be part of this life? I know we're both young, but I wouldn't force it on you unless you truly are committed." She questioned.

'She's straight to the point, huh. Well, this was going to happen sooner or later, maybe if I work for Thanatos he'll pay me in dollars and not just drachma then I can earn enough to support her and the kid, I wonder what to name it?' Nico thought before answering. "Yes, I want to be part of your life and this child's, I know I'm not ready but I'm willing to do all I can. I-I love you that much, pardon the cheesiness of that last part." Nico stated seriously before hearing a relieved sigh on her end.

"Nico you don't know how happy I am to hear that, I'm sorry, I truly am, but that message I sent was a test." She spoke shocking Nico completely.

"W-what?"

"I'm not pregnant, Nico. I figured you and I are too young to be parents this early in life, but with all the unprotected sex I thought it might've happened eventually and I wanted to see if you were ready to be responsible if the time came. I apologize for the deceit, Nico." She spoke sadly.

At the moment Nico felt two very different feelings: one being immense relief that she wasn't pregnant and another was a bit of anger at being lied to about such a thing, but he remembered her face and warm smile whenever she made love to him. She was by no means a bad person or a manipulative one, she was just trying to see if he was ready for such a new world, he loved her and she loved him, that's all that matters.

"Piper? You there?"

"Yes, I was beginning to think you were silent because you were angry with me, how do you feel?" Her voice spoke softly.

"Well, I guess I'm a little surprised and relieved, I'm not ready and neither are you, but if I do happen to screw up then I guess it'll be high time to step up. Hehehe."

"Well that's good to hear…" And after she said that they just spoke over the phone with pillow talk among other things like dirty talk as well, it was early in the morning but they still weren't allowed out of there cabins, thus the reason why they weren't doing more kinky stuff.

"My sisters are starting to wake up, I'll see you later Nico, love you." She said making a kissing sound over the phone.

"See ya, Piper. Love you too." Nico said before clicking the 'end call' button on his phone. He looked over at his alarm clock and noticed it was half past six in the morning, Nico sighed as he got up and prepared to get dressed.

"Well, that was surprising."

Nico wasn't even surprised to hear the voice of Hecate behind him as he was getting dressed, he learned that the Goddess of Magic would turn up out of nowhere for no real reason.

As he was putting his shirt on he said, "I have a question Hecate, I was wondering if you could answer it." He said as he put his shirt on and walked over to his couch before looking over at Hecate, but his eyes widened when he did.

The Goddess was in skin tight gym shorts and a pink tank top while she was balancing her back along a big rubber exercise ball, obviously she does morning exercise.

"What's on your mind, toy boy?" She asked rubbing her back against the rubber ball.

Seeing her lithe body flex out along the exercise tool was going to be a start to arousal in Nico's case, as long as she didn't do anything more erotic then he could contain himself.

Of course he was wrong. Hecate raised her left leg up and stretched it showing her camel toe through tight shorts, instantly Nico felt turned on, but his mind was on a bigger problem.

"Well it's been about my uh well 'Relations' with all the women I've been with, each time we get into a frenzy I end up letting loose inside them What are-"

"The odds of pregnancy?" Hecate finished for him then she winked. "None whatsoever."

This caught Nico by surprise, how could none of them be impregnated after all the times he came inside? Had to be related to magic.

"How? I mean is it because of the charm effect?" He asked with his eyes following Hecate's now rotating buttocks as she followed her exercise routine.

'Why must she tease and torture me?' Nico thought struggling to keep his sex drive in check.

"Yes and no." Hecate said now standing up to perform jumping jacks, thus causing her breasts to jiggle up and down. Nico had to grip the couch cushions out of restraint.

Hecate saw this in a reflection on one of the wall's mirrors and got a naughty idea. She ceased her jumping jacks and decided to stand straight and bend her upper body over to her toes. Seeing her ample butt stretch out her tight clothing already made his pants uncomfortable and made him wish he could rip them off so he could take her right there.

"Well what can you tell me? I'm a little nervous about having over ten bundles of joy, ya know." Nico said trying to balance out his urges.

Hecate ceased her work out and walked over to sit beside him with Hecate hooking her arms around his left one.

"You only have to worry about that sort of thing if there's a vocal agreement between you and the girl you're banging, if both say they want pregnancy and if there's an affirmative response to that then the charm's 'pill' effect doesn't happen. Simple?" Hecate said cupping the teen's face and pulling him into a loving kiss.

"Yeah, hmmm, very simple…" Nico mumbled between kisses then as if electricity shot through his system, one fearful theory involving a different kind of female came to mind.

'Wait a minute!' He thought.

(Flashback)

A mental image of Nico in the football field with Piper Mclean appeared in his mind, they were in a doggy position and Nico vaguely heard her say 'Nico, I want you to get me pregnant with your baby!', Nico simply shouted her name as he emptied his load inside her.

(End flashback)

Nico frowned, that couldn't have been right, Piper just called saying that she wasn't pregnant, and technically Nico didn't make any affirmative noise, he just grunted, Nico felt the relief coursing through him as he learnt of this 'pill' effect, he wasn't exactly ready for children yet, maybe someday, but he won't be having kids any time soon.

Nico then looked back at Hecate and saw the pink glow in her eyes before she dragged him into a tongue probing kiss.

Half a minute later clothes were thrown across the floor, moaning could be heard and the sound of flesh slapping against flesh resonated throughout the cabin; sitting her butt atop one of the desks sat Hecate with her legs up and over Nico's broad shoulders. They jerked in harmony whenever his pole digs right back into her unbelievably tight juicy flesh, he pounded away at her pussy while she got kinky and fondled her breasts in order to lick each nipple in sequence herself.

Slick slick slap Nico's sausage buried itself into the tight snatch of the Goddess of Magic without wait.

'So good…! I needed this! I…more!' Hecate thought in euphoria.

Nico started hammering away faster and harder causing her to grip the edges of the desk she sat on, than he closed the gap and leaned forward to capture her body onto his in a deep embrace. Her legs jolted up and wrapped themselves around him entirely while he slapped his hips down onto hers, this indicated she was very close indeed

With her tits squishing against his broad chest and the tightness of her snatch starting to convulse it wouldn't be long before Nico would cum as well. Her tongue snaked into his mouth in a very erotic manner as the two held onto each other for what felt like forever until it happened.

"Mmph! Hoaaah…Hecate! I-I'm…!" Nico hollered letting go of her mouth when his hips thrashed wildly against the Goddesses own hips on their own. She shouted at the same time too as Nico's spunk poured into her cervix, it almost felt like a gallon of semen filled up her vaginal depths as he continued inside her.

Soon enough he finished slumping over her with a content look on his face, her arms wrapped around his back lovingly while they rested together.

**I don't think The Son Of Hades123 would appreciate it if I talked about his life outside of Fanfiction, but yes, his girlfriend's the one that _had_**** the tuma, she doesn't have it anymore.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Nico's Angels**

**Chapter 13: Hot Tub Fun and a date in the underworld?**

"So, refresh my memory, why are we in a hot tub?" Nico asked mildly as he sat in the warm soothing water. In the water with him was Annabeth, Thalia and Piper.

"Because, this is the last we'll see of you for the next six months, so we're going to make the best of it." Thalia stated sinking her body into the relaxing hot tub waters. She was wearing a black one piece swimsuit.

Piper had recently invited all of them to her father's home (mansion) in California, Tristan Mclean thought nothing of it, he did give Nico a warning about not touching her daughter and despite Nico being one of the most powerful demigods in camp, nothing was more scary than an over protective father, and Nico had paled considerably seeing the fact that he's done more than touch Piper, after the warning he bid tem farewell as he went to the movie set, apparently he was the star in the new 'Star Wars' film. 9I know he isn't but just roll with it)

Piper had invited all the girls in the 'harem' to California, but most of them had other matters to tend to. Artemis was out on a Hunt with her hunters but she had allowed Thalia to go to California and had planned to be alone with Nico later, Hecate had said that she was busy with, as stated, 'The Wizarding World' no one really questioned it, it sounded way too confusing for them to get involved with, Athena wanted to join them but she said she had some information she needed to look up, when the Iris Message was dissipating Nico had heard her mutter something about 'Shadowhunters', and then there was Aphrodite, it was expected that she would have jumped at the opportunity to join them, but she didn't want the risk of being caught by Piper's father.

Nico was broken off from his train of thought when he felt two pairs of feminine hands.

"Hmm? Wha-?" Nico snapped out of his daze when he opened his eyes to see Piper gliding her left hand along Nico's black swim trunks. He looked to his side and saw a sultry smile on her lips and to his other side he noticed Thalia's face closing in and locking his lips into a deep kiss. Nico closed his eyes and let it continue. "What brought this out? I don't think the charm is activated." Nico said between kiss she was giving him.

"First answer; why not? Second answer; we don't need a stupid charm to want to have fun with you." Thalia stated cuddling her body alongside his.

Nico's body twitched when he felt Piper's hand stroke him from underneath his swimming trunks. "What she said, we don't need a charm to want you to fuck us both." She said in a sultry voice, placing her face next to his neck in a smooth romantic manner, she was downright beautiful especially with her hair wet. Thalia had a similar appearance after she splashed her head, they both felt that Nico could be distracted by them more than the Goddesses if they tried a swimsuit model tactic.

"You two are as special to me as everyone in this 'relationship' we're all sharing, you don't need to go out of your way to impress me you know?" Nico said suddenly receiving a kiss on each cheek from both girls in unison. Annabeth glanced over from the outside of the hot tub with a cute pout of jealousy.

"Hey now, don't make one of the guest's jealous now." Annabeth said as she approached them slowly with her hips swaying to the side in a sassy way. She was still wearing a white bathrobe and placed her hands at the centre so she can open it up slowly for Nico to admire.

Meanwhile Piper was continuing her massage downstairs and then pulled off his trunks underwater, letting his now erect manhood float underwater, Thalia winked at Piper then took the initiative by sinking her head into the water. The Huntress of Artemis held her breath and moved towards Nico's manhood then little by little she enveloped his appendage into her suctioning mouth causing Nico to tense up slightly.

As soon as Nico moaned with his mouth open Piper took the chance and covered his mouth with hers thus shoving her tongue down. Nico himself just relaxed and let them have all of him to themselves, Piper continued swirling her tongue around inside his mouth while Thalia progressed with shoving her face further down on his meat. If sounds could be heard there would be a lot of wet flesh sloshing sounds as Thalia increased her suction on his cock.

Annabeth bit her lip in anticipation as the lovemaking moment between the three teens in the hot tub intensified when Thalia rose her head above the water for air and engaged Nico and Piper in a threeway make out. Thalia's lips glided along Piper's and her tongue was sucked into the other girl's mouth at the same time, Nico was in between and enjoying it very much as the two female tongues shared in on him. It could be inferred that Annabeth was watching an adult film in the works, but she definitely wanted in on the action before the girls work him out

"Oh Niiicooo." She cooed with an alluring tone before reaching into her robe to pull it open.

Nico broke the group kiss to look as well as Thalia and Piper, Annabeth pulled apart her robe to reveal an amazingly thin transparent two piece bathing suit with spaghetti straps to keep it all on. Feeling his jaw drop Nico fought the urge to rush out of the tub and pin her down so he can ravish her, but once again he feared the charm effect would overload again. Annabeth noticed the blood rushing to his head and smiled to herself as she seductively walked over and entered the tub with them.

Nico felt his bodily urges killing his self-restraint, but thankfully the girls noticed and sprang into action.

Annabeth went first and placed herself between his arms with a lovingly warm smile on her face, she pulled him into a deep lusting embrace to which he eagerly returned. The blonde demigoddess felt such a warm feeling course through her body which she would have categorized as love if she didn't think about it too much. Piper then removed her red top part of her swimsuit to display her breasts for Nico to see, Thalia mimicked her by peeling down the top part of her own one piece swimsuit as well. Both girls were now partially clothed in the steamy water with their shared boyfriend, Annabeth wasn't letting as she kept devouring Nico's mouth.

Several minutes later Nico was behind Thalia as she gripped the railing of the tub and had her rear out for him, Piper was sitting nearby still in the tub with them with her hands down the bottom portion of her bathing suit. She was soothingly massaging her slit while watching them and Annabeth was outside of the tub setting up a camcorder to record this moment for later.

She turned her head when she heard Thalia moan loudly after Nico entered her snatch from behind and began thrusting.

"Oh Nico! When the fuck did you get so big?! Oh yes! Harder! Faster!" Thalia gripped the rail tightly as the teen hero continued sliding his dick into the creamy girls fresh snatch, Piper continued to watch much to her pleasure as she inserted one left hand finger into her pussy. Annabeth watched and malting away her patience she went over to where Nico and Thalia were making love so she could sit on the railing of the tub where Thalia was gripping.

"Come now, I don't want to wait for my turn for too long." Annabeth said spreading her legs before Thalia and sliding her white thong open so that her pussy could be shown. The message was obvious and Thalia felt complied to engage as she placed her mouth along Annabeth's clit to begin lapping up and around the fleshy nub. So here it was that Nico was pounding the Hunter of Artemis from behind while she ate out the blonde demigoddess as the daughter of Aphrodite was masturbating to the sight of them.

In and out Nico's slick manhood repeatedly penetrated the creamy skinned girl, his member was moist and he constantly felt the immense pleasure of her depths sucking in his meat. Thalia was voluptuous indeed and seeing her tonguing along with fingering her best friend's snatch was getting Nico closer to his climax. Piper then surprised him by swimming toward him to engage him in another deep tongue wrapping lip lock and she was putting a lot of energy into it.

"Hhhmmm." Nico moaned inwardly while Thalia actually moaned audibly and loudly as she came to climax, her vaginal muscles contracted repeatedly on Nico's cock thus causing him to climax as well.

"Hhaaaa Thalia!" Nico yelled out when his hips jerked repeatedly in motion as his manhood began filling Thalia's youthful womb with sperm. He moaned her name again and again as white creamy spunk continued to spill into the Hunter of Artemis, Nico then slowly retracted his softening organ from her and let the large amount of cum to drip out of her.

Thalia was breathing hard with her wet hair covering her face in a sexy, she looked back with a smile and nodded to Piper while Annabeth finished undulating her hips in orgasm.

"Nico, I think you know what comes next." Piper said looking at him with bedroom eyes and all three girls got the idea of what to do now. Thalia peeled down the remaining portion of her one piece swimsuit while Piper kicked off her swimsuit bottoms, Annabeth slowly slid her upper portion of her thin bathing suit up to reveal more flesh along with the rest of the girls.

'Wow, sometimes I have to wonder if everything is just a long running dream or not.' Nico thought as the three voluptuous vixens stood together with Annabeth in the centre, all looking sexily at him like they were posing for a centrefold in a pinup magazine.

"Wellk, are you going to stand there all day with your jaw dropped or come over here to make good on your relationship with all of us?" Annabeth said giving a beckoning finger.

A couple of minutes later they got into a position where Nico was lying on the polished wooden floor of the balcony with Annabeth curled up next to him in a position where she can place her right breast in his mouth to suckle. Piper hovered her wet and ready pussy over Nico's re-erected ten inch rod and lowered herself onto it causing her to moan loudly, Thalia stood over Nico's torso to where she positioned her cum filled pussy in front of Piper's face, then they all instantly sprang into action.

"Mmmmm, you've had practice, Nico. Oooohhaaa…" Annabeth gasped loudly as Nico continued lavishing the daughter of Athena's right nipple while squeezing her other breast with his free hands. It seemed obvious to Nico that her sexual weakness was her tantalizing breasts, jogging a mental note of that later, he continued sucking and licking while Piper's mouth was occupied with sucking semen out of Thalia's womanhood. Dribbling amounts of white cream dripped onto the Cherokee's tongue and each time she had some she would close her mouth and swallow it all, Nico noticed the sight out of the corner of his eyes while he continued sucking on Annabeth's breast and it was a great turn on.

Piper continued shifting and swirling her hips around on Nico's large dick and with each passing second she was coming closer to letting loose. 'Nico…! Nico!' Piper's mind was filled with bliss and pure love for the young man underneath her, she was reminded of the time they first met, she had developed an instant crush on him. She was about to be eaten by Medea and she was shouting/screaming for help, as if answering her prayer Nico came out of the shadows like an angel and saved her from the horrible fate she was about endure, she had kissed him right then and there but after the kiss he had to go back and fight Medea, Medea had ran off and Nico brought the Satyrs and Half-bloods to the camp including Piper, though Piper's heart sank when she realised Nico had a girlfriend, but now she had Nico's love along with several other girls and she couldn't be happier.

Annabeth removed her breasts from his mouth and moved to position her anticipating wet cunt over his face and lowered herself to Nico's immediate tonguing.

Nico wasted no time in sucking and licking on the clit then diving his mouth into her depths right after, meanwhile Thalia grabbed Piper's head and began to face hum her in orgasm with Piper's tongue deep in her cream filled depths.

Much to Nico's euphoria Piper's hips started undulating wildly in unison with Nico's thus signalling her climax, all at once all three girls came. Piper came hard causing Nico to spurt numerous amounts of sperm into her being, Thalia grabbed her face and thrust her pelvis one last time as her gushing juices left her pussy, and Annabeth tightened her thighs around Nico's head before cumming as well.

A collective of gasps and hard breathing signalled the exhaustion of the group before all three girls collapsed in cuddling position with Nico. Though tired he may be, Annabeth licked his left earlobe and said one more thing; "I hope you're ready for round two, big boy."

Line break

Hades and Persephone were looking at the Iris Message with wide eyes. Hades had a job for his son to do and tried calling him and he was very surprised to see his son with three different girls, and all of them being good looking, Hades immediately swiped the Iris Message away, not wanting to deal with the awkwardness of his son having sex with three different girls.

It was silent for the most part before Hades unexpectedly laughed loudly, drawing a startled look from his wife Persephone.

"That's my boy!" He said proudly, thinking about himself when he was at the young age of one hundred and seventy six and screwing nymphs left and right. (Remember that is technically Nico's actual age.)

What he didn't seem to notice was the pink glow that was lit up in those three girls' eyes, and neither did he notice the faint pink glow in Persephone's eyes as she rolled them at his behaviour.

Line break

Annabeth was wriggling her cute butt seductively at Nico while she was on her hands and knees in doggy position on the surface outside the tub. Piper and Thalia were at each of his sides alternating between frenching him and stroking his manhood back to full hardness. Annabeth was looking back at them with anticipation and mentally wishing for them to pay more attention to her posing herself for him. Nico opened an eye and noticed the flustered look on her face and he gently broke away from swallowing the length of Thalia's tongue and nodded to her as well as the girls by his side. Slowly moving himself so that he was directly behind the round supple buttocks of the blonde teen, Nico grabbed his rod and guided it eagerly into the moist opening that lay ready for him.

With a wet slicking sound and a shove Nico drove his cock to the hilt into Annabeth. "Hooah! Faster, Nico! I want it rough!"

Heeding her words he began gently shoving his length into her depths and retracting it just as quickly, he continued this and accelerated his pace where it caused her to moan louder and louder with each thrust.

Feeling the wet and rock hard feel of the teen hero's ten inch shaft sliding in and out of her, Annabeth was feeling extremely intoxicated, all the while Piper and Thalia kept taking turns with frenching Nico and each other. Every time Piper opened her mouth for a kiss either Nico or Thalia would take it and slide their tongue down her throat while Nico continued pounding Annabeth's snatch from behind. Thalia felt around Nico's bare chest and Piper grabbed his buttocks while kissing the base of his neck, it was a group shared euphoria of all four teens and it went on for a few more minutes until Nico felt the urge coming.

Suddenly a different urge erupted inside his very being, his eyes were glowing the usual violet colour that always showed itself when the charm is active. All three girls shared the same glowing eyed look signalling that the charm effect just became active and it was enhancing their sensitivity to the extreme pleasure they were all sharing.

The sound of Annabeth screaming his name filled the air as the blonde's vaginal muscles clamped and began squeezing and gushing out her climax juices thus causing Nico to erupt.

"Annabeth! Ooohh!" Nico thrust his hips forward one last time before his member jerked violently thus delivering a deluge of sperm into her cervix. After injecting more spurts of his man juice Nico slumped his shoulders feeling exhausted and before he could collapse, the girls caught him and laid him down gently onto the ground.

"Okay, now I'm spent." Nico said breathing hard before Piper raised her head to meet his in a kiss, she smirked and Nico frowned a bit before getting the idea.

"It's my turn with you next, you know. Got another one in you?" Piper said chuckling mischievously.

"Hoo boy." Nico said dreading the erectile pain that was soon to come later.

Line break

"Oooohh my parts, I think I'm going to be out of it for at least a day or two." Nico groaned to himself while he was lying down on his bed in the underworld and placing a pillow on his crotch. He had a time with Piper before turning in for the day and having a barbecue night at Piper's place. He had shadow travelled Annabeth back to her home and Thalia back to the Hunt before shadow traveling to the Underworld, the goodbye kisses he received from the two made his night all the more pleasant.

'I wonder why I feel like this, I've had sex for longer times than this.' Nico thought to himself with a confused frown on his face before mouthing 'ouch' when he felt his member twitch in pain.

Nico sighed as he got up from his bed and started putting on some formal clothes, his dad was up on Olympus having a meeting with his brothers and his father had the 'amazing' idea to have both Nico and Persephone try and get to know each other by having a nice little dinner with each other, Nico had rolled his eyes at that but he couldn't try and protest, he was a God, what was he meant to do?

Nico sighed as he put his suit on, it looked cheap, like something you'd find in a warehouse for teens with no money. The material felt and looked somewhat inexpensive. It was a simple looking tuxedo tailored to Nico's size and shape, he personally felt it was too formal but if his dad wanted him to wear something nice then he'd wear it.

"All well," Nico sighed, "Let's get this over with."

The night that followed was very, very surprising. Nico hadn't seen Persephone at all the whole day and he thought that she was against the whole thing, he was expecting a sneering face to greet him when he went to her quarters, but instead he found the beautifully radiant smiling face of the Goddess of Flowers. Persephone was donning a formal green dress that really showcased her slender shoulders, honestly displayed some of her cleavage, and showed up her voluptuous thighs. When Nico first arrived he nearly got a nosebleed and an erection just looking at her.

After greeting each other (In a surprisingly nice manner) they walked to the dining room of the palace, after they ordered for their food from the skeleton waiter Nico started to talk awkwardly but after a few minutes they started chatting animatedly. Nico wasn't sure why Persephone was acting so civil with him, it was actually rather nice talking with Persephone especially when she isn't insulting his mother, maybe Hades has finally thought of a good idea.

"And believe it or not but Theseus isn't exactly as bright as people say he is, he doesn't even do well with a sword." Nico said, talking about when his father wanted to pair him with Theseus in a training exercise.

"I believe it, but I am going to want to see if you can beat Theseus, it'll probably be an interesting site." She said to him before taking a sip of her drink. Nico grinned but then that grin dimmed down slightly as he saw her eyes glow pink.

She retracted herself and quickly looked sideways and around to make sure no undead/skeletons warriors were watching them, there were a few but they were talking to each other in there weird teeth chattering way, when she made her move; sinking down to underneath the table in haste Persephone stealthily prowled her way to Nico's lap. The overly long tablecloth concealed her adult form from any wondering minions, Nico was certainly glad because he wouldn't be able to hide his reactions to well.

With a zip his trousers came open and the Persephone's firm gentle hands tugged it down a notch to unveil his sprung out erection; as sizable and satiable as always. She started out slow with her left hand cupping his ball's and her right hand softly stroking his shaft, Nico from above felt the heated arousal already building up, and weirdly enough, he no longer felt any pain on his cock.

None of the undead minions or skeleton warriors noticed her absence and none were the wiser of the reason why, which is just how she wanted it. Nico couldn't exactly stop her because she was under the influence of the charm effect she would put up a bit of a struggle and that would definitely gain the guards' attention, and they would most definitely tell his father, not something that he wants.

Persephone put her lips around the tips of his length licking around the top in a soft swirl. Her hand softly fondled his balls in gyration with her other hand stroking his shaft. From above Nico had trouble keeping a straight face, he usually doesn't get intimate in front of a lot of people, but honestly he wasn't exactly in front of a lot of people, mainly in front of the undead who weren't facing them.

With a slip his thick appendage was going past her lips, Persephone covered the tip of Nico's shaft with her mouth, immediately her tongue wormed around the flesh inside while her hands started accelerating their treatment.

'Man this feels great, its wrong, but it's great, uh oh, here comes the waiter.' Nico thought straining himself a little when the undead waiter came by the table asking him if he needed anything.

"I'm good, just waiting for the desert to come, thanks." Nico responded in a friendly way.

"Excuse me my Prince, but where is the Queen? I believe she was here just a second ago." The curious undead waiter asked a tad bewildered.

Nico flinched as Persephone nibbled slightly, "Um, she's busy at the moment." Nico answered honestly and the undead waiter nodded before leaving. Right on that cue Persephone went deep on him. Her nostrils scraped his pubic hair, the damp/moist sensation of her mouths inside vacuuming his member made him flinch back in his chair.

Light slurping sounds could only be heard by him as Persephone's head began slowly bobbing in his lap, repeatedly the sausage meat would be swallowed up by her throat before being withdrawn to the tip and back again. Her hands were both on his shaft stroking it strongly while her mouth continued pleasurable treatment.

Suddenly one of her breasts slipped free from one of her dress straps; apparently she had been making so much movement that some of her rather less-than-modest upper clothing fell off. She was still clothed though, she had one flesh melon free from its confines and that didn't deter her one bit. Persephone moved one of her hands away from his shaft and brought it to her own bare breast to fondle and squeeze while sucking his ten inches into her throat.

After nearly three more minutes of experiencing an expert deepthroat work on his meat Nico clenched the tablecloth sheets tightly when his hips bumped forward several times on their own. Down below Persephone readied herself for this and sucked even faster as Nico's member spewed forth hefty globs of spunk on her tongue and down her mouth. Her lips were smothering the fleshy tool succulently while he was ceasing cumming. Some of it was on her lips when she retracted herself from his lap and carefully she licked every drop off with her tongue and wiped the rest of it on a napkin she had.

Making sure it was clear Persephone snuck her way back up out into the open to sit at the table. Nico looked relieved yet still maintained a cat like grin that signalled he was ready to kick this night into overdrive.

"You're incredibly talented." Nico breathed hard as he buckled himself back up. Persephone chuckled while sipping more of her wine.

"I've had a bit of practice, my dear. On top of that you taste fantastic." She said making him chuckle slightly.

Her hands moved to his on the table and remained there clutching them. "You know, once we've finished our little 'bonding dinner' that your father made us do, I'm sure that I could find another thing to bond us over." She whispered in a seductive manner, her eyes lighting up with a pink glow.

Before Nico could respond she leaned over and grabbed him by the collar and smothered her lips onto his in a searing overly passionate kiss, thankfully, the guards didn't notice it, but to be honest Nico was beginning to care less whether they saw it or not.

Nearly fifteen minutes later the two finished up desert and left the dining room with Persephone, Nico was holding her hand as he rushed her toward his room, she was giggling in excitement the whole way.

Once they reached his room clothes were thrown away, and giggles and creaking sounds came from the room of the son of Hades.

The Goddess of Flowers and the Ghost King lay on Nico's bed In a sixty-nine position, she only had stockings with garters on along with a bunched up dress around her waist, her breasts were visible because the top part of her dress was pulled down. Her large breasts held Nico's erection firmly between them while she licked the top of his cock side-to-side. Nico had only his trousers on and they were dangling off his feet as he smothered his face against his stepmothers more mature yet youthful pussy, his tongue pried her vaginal lips apart and dove in. Licking up/down and all around Nico eagerly lapped up Persephone's pussy with her inner thighs clenching tight on his for every shudder he caused her.

Her head bounced up and down on his cock with her tongue slowly trailing along each inch of shaft she took in, she couldn't take that much in since her glorious orbs of flesh smothered much of his member.

Nico was enthralled with this service she provided him and he returned the favour by using his left hand to finger her pussy while his other grabbed/squeezed her buttcheeks while he continued eating her out. This caused her to buck her hips frantically on his head while screaming inwardly with his cock in her mouth, soon her inner thighs enclosed on Nico's face nearly suffocating him as she gushed out orgasm juices into his waiting tongue.

He hadn't come yet but he was sure on his way with Persephone using her hands to jiggle her breasts on his dick. The soft orbs had an amazing affect on him and soon he would lose it, she made sure to go faster and swirl her tongue faster around the head of his dick.

She felt him come when he roughly squeezed her buttcheeks and groaned audibly loud soon after. Persephone his cock spewed wads of semen into her mouth and on her lips, she retracted her head and used her right hand to stroke him off and get more cum out of him, to her surprise it worked letting his member spurt forth shots all over her outstretched tongue. After a few seconds he ceased cumming leaving Persephone's face and mouth covered in spunk, she used her tongue to lick all around her lips to suck it all up with a gulp.

She looked back at him with a predatory gaze meaning she wasn't done yet; soon the walls resounded with the slamming of the woman's buttocks against it. Nico was holding her up by the hips while she clung to his shoulders, his cock energetically thrusting into her moist pussy, he was an animal possessed by the charm magic at this point.

Her legs dangled over his shoulders, her arms wrapped around his neck, her hips bucking against his, Nico pressed her against the wall and pounded his meat into her like no tomorrow.

'That's it! I've needed this! Hades hasn't been pleasing me enough but who new that his son could be just as good as him, if not better.' Persephone thought relishing in the feeling of his slick hard meat repeatedly invading her pussy. She was initially tight down there which made it all the more difficult for him to let loose after the four minutes of frenzied screwing.

Suddenly Nico made one very strong thrust into her pussy inadvertently hitting her G-spot and causing her to cry out, her legs jerked and her toes curled as her vaginal muscles clenched herd on Nico's cock. Nico himself nearly hollered out when he felt his length jerk wildly inside her filling up her womanly vessel with hid seed. Spurt after spurt of semen flooded into her womb while her womanhood gushed juices of orgasm.

The two collected their breaths and Nico plopped down on his bed, Persephone still on his lap, and he looked into the Goddesses beautiful brown eyes, for the first time ever, Nico smiled warmly at her and kissed her on the lips then he started to lightly kiss her neck, making her shiver in his arms.

"Mmmm Nico," She moaned quietly as she felt the pleasurable sensations go through her being, "Not even your father pleasures me this much."

Nico chuckled, "My father is selfish, he doesn't know how to pleasure a woman, he only knows how to pleasure himeself." He said as he licked her nipples.

The Goddess of Spring sighed in pleasure and glanced down, only for her eyes to widen, "Wow, your still hard?" She asked in slight surprise.

Nico shrugged, "It happens sometimes, mainly whenever I'm near any beautiful woman." He said casually.

Persephone smiled and blushed lightly before kissing him on the lips, "Well then, we're going to have to finish you off, aren't we?" She asked sensually.

Nico pursed his lips, "When will dad be back?"

Persephone smirked as she grabbed his rock hard cock, "He'll be gone for the entire night."

Nico grinned as he lay down and she reinserted his ten inch cock inside her incredibly tight pussy, making it stretch out and causing her to groan.

Persephone gave a quiet little moan and then slid forward and shaved Nico's cock further down her pussy and began to move her ass up and down making his dick go in and out of her pussy hard and fast their bodies clapping together.

"So fucking big," The Goddess moaned as she sped up.

Nico sighed and let out a long groan, enjoying Persephones moans and groans and especially her pussy, "Fuck Persephone you're so tight!"

The Goddess grinned and leaned forward to kiss him shoving her tongue down his throat and rubbing his body with her and putting her hands on his chest as she bounced hard on his big dick.

Persephone slammed her ass down faster wanting to cum as quickly as she could needing another good orgasm and Nico's cock was the one to get it. She felt his tip rubbing against her walls so hard and fast that her eyes rolled back and she gave out a guttural moan of pure pleasure as he hit all her good spots his cock going so deep it hit her G-spot so hard she gave out a high pitched squeal of delight and leaned forward to kiss him shoving her tongue down into his mouth and sliding it along his and he moaned into the kiss.

"Oh gods yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Fuck me! Fucking fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me! S-so fucking big N-Nico! I want it! Fill me up, fuck this Goddess whore! She wants it so bad!"

Nico leaned his head back and groaned loving the dirty talk as Persephone leaned back putting her hands on the edge of the bed and lifting her ass up and slamming it back down her tits bouncing gloriously and Nico simply watched her body move on his, his eyes rolling back as he felt his cock go deeper and deeper.

"F-fuck! I'm going to c-cum! Persephone!" Nico moaned.

Persephone nodded, "Yes! Fucking cum with me! Fill my slutty pussy!"

Persephone slammed her hips down one last time and screamed as she came all over Nico's cock her juices spilling out al over him and Nico came at the same time grunting as he felt his cock stiffen up and then his cum pulse out into her pussy load after load squirting out into her womb filling It completely.

Once every last drop was inside her Persephone slid off of Nico and onto the bed next to him, smiling contentedly, her eyes closed as she felt his cum that was still inside her, she then crawled to the top of the bed and gestured for Nico to follow her.

Nico smirked and got up there, his member only semi-erect now, once he was there he crawled on top of Persephone who, unexpectedly flipped them over.

At the questioning look she explained, "Its time for some rest devil boy," She said naughtily while reinserting his cock inside her quivering pussy, "But I'm going to want to sleep with this monster inside me." She said as she lay on his chest.

As for Nico, he just smiled and kissed the top of her head while closing his eyes, loving the way her pussy suddenly clenches on his cock, and also hoping his father doesn't see him in this position.

**So, what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Write what you think.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Nico's Angels**

**Okay, I'll admit, the chapter that I had before this was very weird which is why I've replaced it with this, complain about this one, I don't care, put up with it.**

**Chapter 15: Bringing a Hunter back to life**

Nico was in Elysium right now in the archery range, it was the only place in the Underworld that had an archery range and the place was usually filled to the brim with Hunters or children of Apollo and maybe some other demigods or mortals, but right now, it was Elysium's version of midnight, meaning all of the dead were asleep (Nico was still trying to wrap his head around why they even needed sleep).

It had been a couple of days since his little session with his stepmother, Persephone, and thankfully his father had been none the wiser when he came back, he was especially pleased to find his demigod son and wife getting along but he was slightly miffed when Persephone didn't want to have sex with him on that same night, her saying she wanted to sort out her garden (When in reality, she had much more fun with Nico).

Anyway, Nico had recently found out that his reflexes have gotten much better along with his archery skills. It was actually rather weird, it seems that after having sex with certain Goddesses he gains some kind of blessing. With Artemis he gained his skill with archery and advanced reflexes, with Athena he has been using more of his mind than the average demigod. A mortal uses about ten percent of there brain, a demigod uses about twenty percent of there brain, a child of Athena uses thirty-five percent of there brain while Nico uses about thirty percent, he wasn't sure what Aphrodite's blessing was yet but with Hecate's blessing Nico noticed that it was easier to shadow travel and raise an undead army.

As Nico was firing his Stygian iron arrows at each target, getting a bullseye in each and every target, sometimes even splitting the arrow from before, he failed to notice a certain spirit of a huntress walking into the archery range.

"Good shooting, boy." A voice said from behind Nico making him jump nearly ten feet into the air.

Nico quickly turned around, wondering who in Elysium was able to sneak up on him and he narrowed his eyes at what he saw. She was definitely a girl and a Huntress, that's for sure, but something was very familiar about her, Nico was pretty sure that he has seen her before from somewhere. She had long, silky black hair, coppery-like skin, a slightly upturned nose, and black eyes like volcanic rocks. She gave off this aura of royalty and, in Nico's opinion, was very beautiful. She looked like a Persian princess. She had a voluptuous figure and petite sized breasts.

Nico raised an eyebrow, "Do I know you?"

The Huntress smiled a little, she had a bow and a quiver on her back, "I believe we met at Westover hall."

Nico frowned thoughtfully before his eyes widened in realization, "Zoe Nightshade!" He exclaimed as he finally recognized the beautiful Huntress in front of him.

Zoe raised an eyebrow as she took her bow off from her back, "Its nice to know that you recognize me." She said in a dry tone making Nico grin a little.

"Your still the same old Zoe that saved me and Bianca from Thorn," Nico said with a fond shake of his head, "How is Bianca by the way?"

You may be wondering why Zoe wasn't firing arrows into his hide right now, well, during the quest to save Annabeth and Artemis (Zoe chose him for some reason, even though she insulted him endlessly) he and Zoe had actually become close friends. Unfortunately, that was the quest that Bianca died, Zoe actually comforted him and lost her bitter exterior only to be replaced by a nicer and warmer Zoe Nightshade, and Nico was even more hurt when she died as well, so much so that he ran away from Camp Half-Blood, thinking that everyone that he cared about were cursed to die.

Zoe smiled, "She's fine, I believe she is asleep right now so I wouldn't interrupt her, unless you want to be smacked over the head by her bow." She said with a small chuckle as she took one of her silver arrows out of her quiver and aimed it down the range and fired, splitting one of Nico's Stygian iron arrows in half.

Nico raised an eyebrow as he readied his bow, "What are you doing out here then?" He questioned as he fired at the targets.

"This is the only time where I'll get some peace." She responded, "During the day the males of Elysium are always trying to hit on me and I can't even do that much against them because I'll just be shipped straight to Asphodel if I cause trouble." She said in an annoyed tone.

Nico scowled, for some reason he didn't like the thought of anyone hitting on Zoe. He loaded his bow up again with five arrows, fired, and got a bullseye on five different targets.

Zoe's eyes widened as she saw the precision of those shots and, unknown to her, her volcanic eyes glowed pink for a second before they turned back to there normal volcanic colour, though there was something else in her eyes now, a lust that has been dormant for thousands of years and it is now out and ready for some action.

Once Nico turned back to her the pink glow in her eyes had disappeared and he grinned in a cocky way, "Think you can beat that?" He questioned in a smug tone.

Zoe's eyes narrowed as a little mischievous glint sparked in her eyes, "Yeah, but how about we make things interesting?"

Nico raised an eyebrow, "Really? And what might that be?"

Zoe nodded, a small smirk appearing on her face, "We can have a little face off, ten arrows each, whoever is more accurate wins and has to do one thing for the other."

Nico's eye narrowed, 'A Hunter of Artemis wants me, a male, to do whatever she wants...something tells me that this will end badly for me if she wins...but then again, it could end up for some great pranks in Elysium if I win.' Nico thought to himself.

The Ghost King smirked and nodded as he pulled out one of his Stygian iron arrows Zoe doing the same with one of her silver arrows and they were both prepared for there little challenge.

Zoe looked over at Nico, "Ready?" Nico nodded wordlessly, "Begin!"

Both Nico and Zoe fired arrows at amazing speeds. Within seconds, both were finished. Zoe stared at her formation triumphantly, not even taking the time to look at Nico's.

"Hmm," Nico murmured, "Looks like a tie."

Zoe froze. She looked at Nico's target to see an identical formation.

Nico looked over at Zoe in uncertainty as he stabbed his bow into the ground and took the quiver full of arrows off and set them next to the bow, "Sooo," He drawled out, "What does this mean?"

Zoe sighed, "It means that we both do something for one another."

Nico pursed his lips but shrugged, "Okay, you go first." And Nico's eyes widened as he saw her eyes glow pink 'Uh oh.'

"Well," she started as she did what Nico did with her bow and quiver, and she started slowly walking closer to him, "How about a kiss?" She said as she licked her lips seductively.

Nico blinked, she was suddenly eerily quiet as she approached him, they were face to face with hers baring a mixed expression of longing and shyness. She cupped the side of Nico's face and slowly pushed forward to connect her lips with his own hoping he wouldn't back away, but Nico, despite being caught off guard, simply returned it profoundly.

She was inwardly blushing and savouring the joy of him accepting it, he wrapped his arms around her deepening the kiss. This went on for a little bit until she slowly disconnected her lips from his. Nico was blushing too yet managed to ask, "Zoe...w-what is this? Not that I'm complaining of course." Although, Nico knew exactly what was happening, she was going under the charm affect.

She pushed a finger to his lips to shush him. "We're doing something I always wanted to do and I can sense you want it too." She said as her eyes glowed pink.

Nico's eyes glowed pink as well and he nodded slowly, the charm making his decision for him. "I'm not complaining, and yeah...I want this too."

Zoe smiled in a seductive way, "Well then, how about we take this somewhere more...private." She said as she moved her hands up and into his shirt, feeling his muscled abdomen, making him shiver in excitement.

Nico growled slightly in sexual lust as he pulled her into a deep kiss and shadow travelled them both to his room in Hades' Palace, he'll make sure she gets back to Elysium before his father finds out.

Nico pulled away and grinned, "This is gonna be fun." He said as he looked into her volcanic/pink eyes.

Zoe smiled with a pink glow of energy lit in her eyes as she pushed her face forward to his

Nico blinked before shutting his eyes and wrapping his arms around the Huntress, her soft lips firmly yet softly suckling on his.

The door was locked and the room was thankfully sound proofed and the two carried this on to the bed, Zoe gently shoved Nico onto it and reached her arms around herself to slowly pull up her shirt. Nico watched in anticipation as her black shirt draped over her arms and head to reveal her beautifully petite breasts. Zoe now sat straddled on top of Nico.

The son of Hades pulled himself up enough to hold onto her torso while his mouth nipped and sucked her right breast thus eliciting a strong moan from Zoe, his left hand strongly groped and fondled her other breast as he continued licking around the areola of her tit. Zoe's hair tussled back when her body subconsciously undulated a little here and there accordingly to Nico's actions.

Nico pulled away, "You're so beautiful." He muttered unable to help himself. Zoe smiled and bent down enough to let his mouth capture her left nipple and guided his hand to her other breast, she bit her bottom lip when he became more bold and energetic at sucking her tit.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, except here in this situation with me." She said as she pulled herself away so she could grab the hem of his jeans and pants and slowly pulled them down, her lowering down with them until they were completely off and she was face-to-face with his hard ten inch dick.

Zoe stared at the large organ in front of her and she licked her lips in sexual excitement, she had no idea where these emotions came from but all she wanted was to taste Nico and have him ravage her. She then put her hands softly around the shaft of the warm flesh before steadily stroking it up and down. Zoe slowly opened her mouth and licked her tongue around her lips sexily before placing them at his shaft, she trailed upward with soft wet kisses Nico moaned loudly at the ministrations that the daughter of Atlas was doing.

Her fingers glided smoothly along his shaft until she cupped his balls and moved her face towards them. Without hesitation she placed her lips on one of his balls and swiftly sucked it into her mouth, hearing the suckling sound and feeling the moistness on his sensitive area Nico gripped the sheets beneath him tightly. She then moved her mouth back to his shaft and licked slowly causing Nico to clutch the bed sheets harder. She took joy in making her blowjob slow as to torture and tease him, and she was feeling absolutely wet under her combat trousers.

She quickly got up took both her combat trousers and panties off and pounced on Nico, flipping them over and Nico found himself standing up out of the bed with a confused expression on his face.

'Where'd I go just now?' He asked himself as he turned around to see Zoe at the top of his bed laying on her back with her legs sprawled, her tight pussy so smooth and bald that Nico could lick it all day, she was giving Nico a 'come hither' look.

Hypnotically Nico pulled off his shirt and crawled over to her, he captured her lips in another loving lip lock and then raised himself up so he can carefully position his member to her waiting womanhood. Feeling impatient Zoe grabbed his hips with her hands and gently pulled him 'into' her, her head tilted back as the feeling of penetration and loss of her hymen overwhelmed her system. Nico had officially taken her virginity, Zoe's eyes welled with small tears yet motioned for him to continue. He did with much gusto, his hips took a steady rhythm of bouncing upward and pounding right back down into her, the tight fit of her pussy kept sucking Nico's member in and putting him through more effort to withdraw before plummeting his cock back into her cunt. Her beautiful legs wrapped firmly around his lower back while he continued his frenzied pounding, the two held onto each other like their lives depended on it and they were both looking into each others eyes with the same emotion: Love. Though Zoe would not know this until afterwards.

Zoe, once again, flipped them over so Nico was lying on his back and Zoe still had his dick stuck in her quivering tight pussy, "Ohhh, this feels so good Nico," she groaned out, she wanted more, she didn't care about the fact that she has lost her virginity, all she cared about was the pleasure coursing through her body.

Zoe was fully immersing herself on him, the feel of Nico's rather large rod delving into her depths threw her mind into ecstasy and little did she know that the charm effect was in fact causing most of this, increasing her lust and love for the teenage demigod beneath her. Her eyes shined without knowing it and the charm's magic increased the pleasure felt by both of them tenfold.

"Hhhooo! You feel incredible!" Nico moaned loudly as she steadied her hands on his chest while bouncing her hips wildly on him. She rode him like a stallion and Nico himself felt insane bliss from her doing this to him, the feel of her moist yet gentle bald snatch repeatedly swallowing his cock was intense.

Over and over again she shifted her hips forwards and backwards making absolutely sure he was feeling everything. She was fully in control now as the charm magic diluted slightly, allowing her to choose if she wanted to continue or not, the continued moaning of his name and flesh slapping against flesh suggested that she wanted to keep going as she moaned out his name loudly as she came.

"Ooohhh!" Her vaginal muscles spasmed repeatedly thus squeezing his cock and spilling her juices all over it.

"Hhhnnggnnn!" Nico grit his teeth and felt his hips jerk frantically signalling his cock was now unleashing splashes of semen into her bald tight snatch. "So...tight..."

Nico felt himself draining so much of himself into her that it felt like the sperm would just gush out of her vagina. After a few more shots he felt his orgasm end finally and both were sweaty yet smelt of sex.

Zoe smiled and kissed Nico's neck, "That was incredible."

Nico smiled and looked down upon her and his eyes widened, "You're glowing."

Zoe's smile widened, mistaking it for a compliment, "Thanks." She said snuggling into his embrace.

Nico shook his head, "No, seriously Zoe. Your glowing!" He exclaimed.

Zoe frowned and moved herself up so she was straddling Nico and looked down upon her body, only to see that she was glowing a bright white light.

"Nico," She started cautiously, "What's happening?"

Nico couldn't answer, he was struck speechless as he started to feel something within the daughter of Atlas. Her life force was coming back to her. Slowly, but surely, her life force entered her body and the glow suddenly went out, like a candel.

Zoe looked at Nico's wide eyed face with a worried frown, "What? What happened?"

Nico blinked a few times and he looked at her in complete and utter amazement, "Y-Your alive," he said as a smile started to form on his lips, "Your alive. I-I think I just brought you back to life." He said as Zoe's eyes widened.

'Wow,' Nico thought to himself, 'I can bring anyone I want back to life through...sex?...Cool!'

She shook her head, though her expression looked unsure, "That's impossible, we had sex and that's it, I didn't think that it would..." She trailed off.

Nico smiled warmly at her, "Why don't we find out?" He said as he lifted her off of him and gathered her clothes up from around the room and gave them to her, "Get dressed, I think we should put this to the test." He said with a smirk working its way on his face.

Line break

In a random forest near the city of New York the shadows started to form into two people until the forms of Nico Di Angelo and Zoe Nightshade came out from those shadows.

Nico looks over to Zoe to make sure she is still with him, "Wow," He comments as she looked over herself with wide eyes, "Your alive."

"I'm alive." She echoed, though she sounded dazed as a small smile crept up on her face, "I'm alive." She then looked at Nico her eyes lighting up with love, but there was no pink glow, only Zoe's true feelings at the moment, "You brought me back to life!"

Nico sighed in utter amazement as he looked at her, "Yeah, I guess I di-" He was interrupted however when the daughter of Atlas grabbed him by the shirt and brought him into a passionate kiss.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She said between each kiss as she let go of the kiss to say it and then kissed him again.

Nico smiled and held her still, "Its fine Zoe, really, if I had to do it again, I would in a heartbeat." He said with a little wink.

Zoe blushed but a mischievous smirk appeared on her face, "I can think of something that we can do right now."

Before Nico could respond the girl was on him, kissing him full force. The daughter of Atlas proceeded to slide her tongue into his mouth while pinching his butt with her left hand. Nico was holding her close to his body as they continued swapping saliva, Zoe mewed and moaned when he moved one of his free hands underneath her loose fitting silver shirt to rub around on her petite breasts.

Zoe was feeling alive again, both physically and figuratively, and Nico felt maybe he didn't need the charm magic after all, it never brainwashed the girls or forced them to do something they didn't want. It just made them horny, but it was magic thus it was unpredictable at best, but this was genuine attraction and response he was sharing with Zoe, nothing else.

Feeling impatient Zoe used her own hands to pull down her combat trousers and leave them around booted feet, she pulled up her shirt next to reveal her petite, luscious breasts. Feeling ravenous Nico let go of her lips and moved his head down to her bust where he started licking around her right nipple while pinching and fondling the other. Zoe instantly felt her arousal peak and face go beet red at the contact, she felt her thighs buck inwardly at his touch and kept her right hand occupied by rubbing the bulge in his pants.

Nico moved his head from one breast to the other and moved his hand from her breast to down between her lithe legs. He felt the soft/damp skin of her vulva between his fingers and continued his ministrations on it which caused her to squeak and kick her legs a bit when he touched the sensitive flesh.

The two needed to get more comfortable and leaned back on the soft green grass where Nico continued his ministrations until Zoe unexpectedly pushed him off so he could lie on his back instead. She stood up and kicked off her combat trousers and boots, she left the shirt scrunched over her breasts and crawled down over to him like a hungry lioness.

Her hands went to his bulge and massaged it in rotation for a couple of minutes until she pried down the zipper to reveal his hard length springing out. She grabbed it carefully and lowered her head down on it without delay or foreplay; her mouth breathed a warm breath over the flesh and elegantly she lowered her head onto it taking the member into her mouth.

Nico clutched the grass beneath him as he felt her tight throat enclose around his dick, instantly she went to work by pumping her head up and down with his meat repeatedly being swallowed up by the cavern of moist mouth flesh. Her black haired head bounced up and down through Nico's view and each time she covered his rod with her mouth he felt his stamina nearly give out, apparently she inherited Artemis's talents when she gained the Goddesses blessing. Loudly audible slurping sounds could very easily be heard from anyone nearby but thankfully there were no prying eyes spying on them.

Her head suddenly pumped down and up at an accelerated rate and Nico clutched the grass even tighter, but before he could release himself she stopped abruptly and pinched his shaft to avoid setting him off.

"What did ya do that for?" Nico asked with slight annoyance, but Zoe smiled at him before she covered him up with her own body to proceed to the next step.

Loud flesh slapping sounds were soon heard as well as barely contained moans from both guy and girl. Nico had Zoe holstered up in his arms with her legs around his butt bouncing against his hips, his slick meat repeatedly sliding into her juicy snatch for what felt like fifteen minutes. The beautiful demi-titan looked adoringly into the demigods eyes while they continued, each moment passed where she enjoyed being alive more and more.

Nico's hips stopped thrusting an instead he ground himself around and inside her, she bit her lip and clutched him tighter with her breasts squishing against his chest. Her toes curled a bit as she felt her end come close, but held on and moved her mouth back to his where she greedily sucked Nico's tongue into her mouth. The two went at it and changed positions to where Zoe was lying down on her back with her legs hiked over Nico's shoulders as he continued to plow his slick member into her tight pussy.

With each slam of hips against feminine hips Nico pumped into her and became that much closer to losing it inside her tight crevice. With a few more thrusts following with one final shove of his meat into her pussy Nico loudly moaned her name and felt her pussy muscles convulse sporadically on his dick.

In that brief instant he closed the gap between them and pressed his body snugly ontop of her own while his dick spewed forth globs of his seed into her tight fleshy passage, spurt after spurt of sperm flooded her womb as he lay over her with her legs locked around his butt. Missionary position was apparently a very favoured position for him and the girls.

Feeling his body undulate several more times along with her own Nico finally finished cumming and slumped over her on the dew covered grass of the forest. Zoe stroked his hair lovingly as they rested into the night.

Then, something unexpected happened. She felt a magic wave come over her that emanated Nico's charm effect, suddenly she was seeing images in her head of Hecate herself coming across Nico in an arena. The images changed one after another each showing Hecate seducing him and placing the high level spell on him afterwards. After that she saw other images of other girls, two all too familiar daughter of Zeus and a daughter of Poseidon, Aphrodite, Athena, a Cherokee girl, obviously Aphrodite's daughter, two girls that were in prom dresses, a familiar daughter of Athena and the queen of the Underworld herself, though the most surprising one was Zoe's patron, Artemis herself. Suddenly it all made sense to her, the truth came from her magic aura connecting with his, or at least the spell anyway. She saw who was taken in by the effect and taken to loving the boy, she understood everything now.

Zoe cudled into his chest and whispered, "I love you." Before she fell into unconsciousness.

Nico looked down upon her and smiled lovingly, she had heard what she said and he picked her up bridal style and shadow travelled to his cabin at Camp Half-Blood.

He couldn't wait to tell Artemis about this.


End file.
